Dulce infancia
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: En un extraño suceso en un partido de fútbol, algunos miembros del viejo equipo de Raimon se vuelven niños de 4 años, ¿podran Tenma y los otros cuidar de ellos y regresarlos a la normalidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que escribo, ojala les guste**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, pero si nos perteneciera (al menos a mi) Hiroto sería mi mesero personal xD**

Capitulo I: Pequeñas sorpresas

En un lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme.., ah no eso no, ahora sí, Se acababa el año y en Inazuma Town pronto se celebraría las fiestas de fin de año, por esa razón nuestro querido entrenador y ex-capitán de Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru decidió organizar un partido de fútbol (N/A: que otra cosa va a ser ¬¬) con sus antiguos amigos de la escuela y su equipo, el mismo día que empezaban las fiestas. A causa de eso no todos asistieron al partido.

-¡Chicos, Empiecen a formar los equipos!- gritó Endou

Se formaron 2 equipos, en el primer equipo estaban Shindou, Kariya, Yukimura, Kirino, Tsurugi, Tenma, Hikaru, Hamano y Shinsuke, mientras que en el segundo equipo se encontraban Endou, Aphrodi, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Shiro, Atsuya, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Fudou, Tsunami y Kogure. Una vez conformados los equipos llegó el esperado momento de…decidir el nombre.

En el equipo de los adultos.

-Qué tal si nos llamamos… los ángeles del hielo- propuso Shiro.  
-¡Claro que no!- alegó Atsuya- mejor nos llamaremos los demonios del hielo- Shiro no estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, pero decidió no alegar ya que no todos los días te encuentras con tu hermano "supuestamente muerto" viviendo como un súper modelo en Jamaica.  
-Mejor nos llamamos los goleadores de fuego- propuso Gouenji.  
-¿Puedo hacer una divina acotación?- preguntó Aphrodi.  
-¡No!- dijeron todos los de ese equipo.  
-Somos como Raimon pero 2-empezó Endou, y en ese momento se le ocurrió la más brillante idea que jamás se le había ocurrido...-¡Ya se! ¡Nos llamaremos Raimon 2!

Mientras en el equipo de Raimon actual.

-Como siempre nos llamaremos Secundaria Raimon- dijo Shindou.  
-¿Puedo proponer que nos llamemos Hakuren..?- preguntó Yukimura algo cohibido (N/A: para los que no lo recuerden es el aprendiz de Shiro Fubuki).  
-¡NO!- dijeron todos.

-¡Tomen posiciones!- gritó el señor Furukabu (N/A: El que conduce el bus xD) que sería el árbitro en este encuentro-¡Empieza el partido entre Secundaria Raimon y Raimon 2!- justo en el momento en que tocó el silbato, sonó la campana de las 12 horas del día, que indicaba el inicio de las fiestas de fin de año, justo en ese momento todo el área de Raimon 2 empezó a brillar con una luz cegadora, cientos de vigas de metal cayeron del cielo (N/A: El recuerdo de Kageyama) y cuando el polvo se disipó todos los miembros de Raimon 2 eran… ¡Niños de 4 años!

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alarmado Shinsuke.  
-¡Parece que ha habido una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo!- dijo Tenma- ¡Seguro que es obra de El Dorado!  
_

En ese momento, 200 años en el futuro, en un cuarto oscuro y solitario se encontraban Fey y el oso, cada uno amarrado a una silla.  
-¡También queremos participar en la historia!-

-¿Qué se supone que haremos con éstos enanos?- preguntó Kariya.  
-¿No es obvio?- acotó Yukimura- ¡Tenemos que cuidarlos como ellos nos cuidarnos a nosotros!- dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a Shiro.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso no sabes lo molesto que pueden ser los niños?- dijo Kariya, en el mismo momento en el que recordó sus días en el Sun Garden.  
-No creo que sean tan malos, míralos, son tan chiquitos- dijo Shinsuke, mirando a Kogure que le llegaba a la altura del hombro, sintiéndose por primera vez un chico enorme.  
-Pero los demás son de tu porte- dijo Tsurugi sin ninguna emoción alguna, pero con un leve tono de burla.

Mientras Shinsuke se ponía a saltar para gritarle a Tsurugi en la cara, Tenma se agacha para poder verle la cara a su querido Entrenador Endou.

-Entrenador-empezó Tenma- ¿Cómo se siente?- Endou lo mira fijamente con sus ojos.  
-¡Quedo jugad!- dijo Endou abrazando la cabeza de Tenma, haciendo que éste se cayera al suelo.  
-¡Yo también quiero jugar!- gritó Atsuya mientras saltaba inmediatamente en el estómago de Tenma.  
-¡SI!- dijeron todos los demás pequeños lanzándose sobre Tenma, exceptuando a un joven Aphrodi el cual pensaba: "No quiero ensuciarme jugando con esa gente".

Todos los demás miembros de la Secundaria Raimon observaban como el pobre Tenma sufría a causa de los dulces monstruitos. Hiroto le tiraba el pelo, Midorikawa le lamía la cara, Kogure la ataba las piernas con los cordones de sus zapatos, Tsunami saltaba en su pierna pensando que era una tabla de surf, entre tanto Fudou y Atsuya mordían y golpeaban el estógamo de Tenma.

Shindou se acercó a ver como estaba Tenma, cuando Gouenji y Kazemaru se lanzaron sobre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que gritaban: ¡SOBRE ÉL!

De inmediato el resto de los niños de lanzaban sobre Shindou para hacerle sufrir los mismos horrores que había sufrido Tenma hace poco, exceptuando a Shiro que seguía en los brazos de Yukimura, aparentemente se había quedado dormido y Aphrodi que al ver el cabello de Shindou pensó: "Se lo corta igual que mi mamá". El resto de los chicos empezó a retroceder para hacer una magnífica huida, cuando la salvadora voz de Aoi resonó:

-¡Chicos! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!-

Todos se voltearon a ver como aparecían las managers Aoi, Akane y Midori. Una vez que las chicas se acercaron a ver que le estaba sucediendo al pobre Shindou, inmediatamente Kazemaru caminó inocentemente hacia ellas y con su tierna voz les dijo:

-Hola, mi nomble es Kazemadu, soy muy dápido-  
-Hola pequeñín- dijo tiernamente Akane- eres muy tierno- dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cámara fotográfica.

Al escuchar el "clic" de la cámara fotográfica, el resto de los niños dejaron a Shindou para situarse frente la cámara, incluso el pequeño Aphrodi, que fue el primero de todos en llegar. Midori que había visto como torturaban a Shindou tomó a Atsuya y dijo:

-Shindou es un llorón, de cualquier manera ¿qué pasó aquí?- preguntó  
-Pues verás…-empezó Hikaru y le explicó a las tres managers lo que pasó.  
-Humn- exclamó Aoi mientras se colocaba una mano en la barbilla- creo que lo mejor será llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, así que iremos a la casa de Tenma, ya que tiene muchas habitaciones.  
-Bien niños, todos en marcha- dijo Akane mientras que Aphrodi le tomaba inmediatamente la mano, y así fueron todos los niños en una sola fila tomados de las manos exceptuando a Shiro que seguía en los brazos de Yukimura, y Endou que insistió en que Shinsuke lo llevará en sus hombros.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha de fútbol recientemente abandonada, unos magullados Tenma y Shindou empezaban a exclamar:

-Quiero agua…-  
-Tengan piedad de mi-

Pero en otro lugar, en otro espacio, en otro tiempo, dos figuras sombrías hablaban.

-Todo funciona de acuerdo al plan, Maestro-  
-Excelente- mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos.

**Y hasta aquí llegamos con el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez el siguiente capitulo tarde un poco porque tengo que volver a clases aunque espero que no tarde demasiado.**

**Reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5**

Capitulo 2: En la Casa de Tenma

_Recuerdo capítulo anterior._

_-Humn- exclamó Aoi mientras se colocaba una mano en la barbilla- creo que lo mejor será llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, así que iremos a la casa de Tenma, ya que tiene muchas habitaciones.  
-Bien niños, todos en marcha- dijo Akane mientras que Aphrodi le tomaba inmediatamente la mano, y así fueron todos los niños en una sola fila tomados de las manos exceptuando a Shiro que seguía en los brazos de Yukimura, y Endou que insistió en que Shinsuke lo llevará en sus hombros._

_Mientras tanto, en la cancha de fútbol recientemente abandonada, unos magullados Tenma y Shindou empezaban a exclamar:_

_-Quiero agua…-  
-Tengan piedad de mi-  
__

_Pero en otro lugar, en otro espacio, en otro tiempo, dos figuras sombrías hablaban._

_-Todo funciona de acuerdo al plan, Maestro-  
-Excelente- mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos.  
__

Todos los pequeños estaban bastante impacientes para llegar a la casa de Tenma, puesto que habían caminado bastante. El más impaciente de todos ellos era Endou (a pesar de que Shinsuke lo llevaba en sus hombros xD)

-¿Fa'ta mushoo?- preguntó Endou, por enésima vez ese minuto.  
-Solo queda doblar esa esquina, caminar un par de cuadras más, volver a doblar…-Aoi no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que Endou empezó a tironear el pelo de Shinsuke para que caminara más rápido.  
-¡Más dápido! ¡Más dápido!- decía el pequeñín  
-¡Duele! ¡Duele ¡Argh! ¡Está bien! ¡Sky Walk!- dijo Shinsuke y se fue saltando en el aire hasta la casa de Tenma.

Enfrente de la casa de Tenma.  
-Bien, Entrenador Endou, llegamos- dijo Shinsuke sacándose al entrenador de sus hombros y sobándose el cabello. Justo en el momento en que Endou bajaba de sus hombros, se abrió la puerta y apareció Aki.  
-¿Tenma-k…?- Aki no pudo terminar la frase ya que se dio cuenta de la presencia de el mini-entrenador y ahogó un grito.  
-¿Quen es eiia?, es muy dinda- dijo Endou, ante esto Aki no pudo más y se desmayó.

Una vez que los demás llegaron a la casa de Tenma empezaron a discutir que harían con los pequeñines.

-Supongo que tendremos que cuidarlos nosotros ¿no?- preguntó Kirino.  
-¡Pues claro! ¡¿O acaso quieren dejarlos solos en la calle?!- gritó Midori, en ese momento el pequeño Midorikawa se acercó a Akane y le dijo:  
-Oiie, tenemos hamble, ¿noz puedden dal hedado, pol favod?- dijo muy tiernamente el peliverde.  
-Aahh- dijeron las 3 managers enternecidas- claro que si.

Y así todos los niños empezaron a comer helado, manchando la alfombra, cortinas, ventanas, etc. Cuando Midorikawa terminó su helado, vio que Hiroto no quería comer, así que tomo el helado de éste y lo empezó a lamer de tal forma que se formo la cara de Shindou.

-¡Pero si es Shin-sama!- dijo Akane. Como si su nombre lo hubiera llamado, en ese momento entraban Shindou y Tenma a la casa de este último. Al ver que la cocina estaba toda sucia exclamó:  
-¡¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?!- mientras Sasuke aprovechaba de meterse dentro de la casa ya que Tenma dejó la puerta abierta y al ver a tantos niños de 4 años juntos y prácticamente bañados en helado, se emocionó y empezó a saltar y a lamerlos, y como todo niño de 4 años cubierto de helado, que es lamido por un perro más grande que él, se pusieron a llorar.

Cuando Sasuke empezó a lamer a Hiroto comenzó el verdadero griterío de los pequeños, especialmente Fudou.

-¡AAAAA! ¡NOS VA A COMER! ¡NOS VA A COMER!- gritaba el pequeño Fudou al mismo tiempo que se escondía bajo la falda de Midori. Todos gritaban excepto Aphrodi el cual pensaba: "Gritaría, pero si grito quizás el perro me ataque a mi".

En ese momento un fuerte pelotazo golpeó el costado del perro, el cual se fue con la cola metida entre las patas. Todas las cabezas ahí presentes se volvieron a Gouenji, autor de tan magnífico disparo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gouenji- Laz cozaz ze rezuelven a pelotazoz- Todos quedaron pasmados con las palabras del futuro delantero de fuego. "Vaya, incluso de pequeño Gouenji-san hace tiros potentes" pensó Tsurugi.  
-Ca'ma, el pedlo iaa se fue, él lo ha eshado- dijo Endou a Fudou apuntando a Gouenji.  
-No necesitaba ayuda- decía Fudou entre sollozos.

Después de que los "niñeros" ordenaron y calmaron a Fudou, se pusieron a conversar sobre los pequeños.

-Bueno, creo que sería demasiado lío cuidarlos a todos juntos, así que, según yo, lo más recomendable es que cada uno de ustedes escogiera a alguien para cuidar- dijo Aoi.  
-Si ese es el caso, yo cuidaré a Kogure-san- dijo Shinsuke mirando al único niño que era más bajo que él.  
-¡Pues yo cuidaré a nuestro querido Entrenador Endou!- dijo Tenma.  
-Yo a Gouenji-san- dijo Tsurugi.  
-Yo a Kazemaru-san- dijo Kirino.  
-Creo que yo cuidaré a Fudou-san- dijo Hikaru.  
- Yo cuidaré a Hiroto-san- dijo Kariya.  
-Yo a Fubuki-san- dijo Yukimura, pero al ver que su entrenador no se quería separar de su hermano dijo- y también a Atsuya-san.  
-Supongo que yo cuidaré a Tsunami-san- dijo Hamano.

Al ver que solo tenía dos opciones, Shindou dijo:  
-Pues…creo que cuidaré a Midorikawa-san- dijo, algo en contra de su voluntad, ya que aún recordaba como el pequeño la había lamido la cara.  
-¿Y qué haremos con Aphrodi-san?- preguntó Midori, pero al ver que nadie respondía dijo- está bien, yo me ocuparé de él.

Pero lo que no se sabían es que cuidar a estos pequeños no será tan fácil como ellos creían…

**Y terminamos otro capitulo, creo que este me salió un poco más corto, ya veremos como será el siguiente. La verdad espero subir un nuevo capitulo entre las próximas 2 semanas (si es que el colegio se apiada de mi xD),**** muchas gracias a Sabrina-sama, Strawberry-san y a Kim Natsuyaki por sus reviews ;D**

**Reviews please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5**

**Aviso: Desde ahora las** _**cursivas **_**son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

Capitulo 3: Cuidando a los pequeños.

Primera parte: El goleador de fuego y los gemelos del hielo.

Al día siguiente, tal como habían acordado, Tsurugi llegó a la casa de Tenma a buscar al pequeño Gouenji, ya que según él podría cuidarlo mejor sin tantas personas molestando, aunque claro, el verdadero motivo era que quería imitar en todo a su "adorado" hermano mayor, Yuuichi y no quería que los demás vieran que él tenía sentimientos, él siempre será un chico rudo.

Una vez que llegó a la casa, fue recibido por Aki, la cual se había recuperado de la primera impresión del futuro legendario capitán de Raimon.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Tsurugi-kun, la verdad es que el pequeño…- Aki se quedó callada un momento, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo- Shuuya-chan a estado un poco inquieto desde que despertó.  
_"Shuuya-chan"_ repasó mentalmente Tsurugi mientras entraban a la sala, ahí pudo ver claramente, como el pequeño "Shuuya-chan" corría alrededor de la mesa, junto con Kazemaru. _"Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, solo están Gouenji-san, Kazemaru-san, Midorikawa-san, Hiroto-san y Aphrodi-san, parece que ya se llevaron a los otros niños". _Mientras Tsurugi analizaba la situación, el pequeño Hiroto estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando la nada, cantando casi en un susurro:"Tengo una flor, que es para ti, con mucho amor…" y entre tanto, Midorikawa empezaba a comerse la leche y galletas de Hiroto, una vez que se hubo terminado su ración. En el lado opuesto de la mesa, Aphrodi estaba comiendo sus pancakes con mermelada y mantequilla, como si fuera todo un adulto.

Tsurugi decidió llamar la atención de Gouenji.  
-Coff coff- carraspeó Tsurugi para llamar la atención de los pequeños, rápidamente dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su mirada a Tsurugi- Sh-Shuuya-chan, ¿te gustaría ir a jugar por el día al parque?- inmediatamente los ojos del pequeño Gouenji se iluminaron.  
-¡Okka-san!- gritó Gouenji refiriéndose a Aki- ¿puedo ir a jugar con el niño gótico?  
-Claro que puedes, Shuuya-chan- dijo Aki, claramente avergonzada.

De ésta forma, Tsurugi tomó la manita de Gouenji y se lo llevó de ahí. Una vez que se fueron Tsurugi y Gouenji, suena el teléfono y Aki al acercarse a ver el número exclama en voz alta:

-Oh dios mío, es Natsumi- dijo Aki- espero que se haya creído la historia…

Bueno verán, lo que pasó fue que el día anterior Natsumi había llamado a Aki para saber si ella sabía dónde estaba Endou, así que rápidamente los chicos, o más bien Kariya, inventaron la historia de que su marido con los ex-jugadores de Raimon se habían ido de viaje, lo que disgustó bastante a Natsumi, ya que durante las fiestas, su padre estaba de visita en su casa.

Volviendo con Tsurugi, el joven decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevar al pequeño Gouenji al parque, seguramente ahí encontraría otros niños con los cuales jugar, o por último, el jugará con el pequeño y nadie conocido lo verá jugar con él.

-Ya llegamos, Shuuya-chan, ¿qué te parece si…? ¡Oush!- Tsurugi fue interrumpido por una patada en el tobillo, lo cual le dolió bastante.  
-Solo mi OKKA-SAN me llama Shuuya-chan, señol desconocido, y vine con usted solo po'que eiia me pidió que lo hicieda.  
_"Pequeño bastardo con actitud"_ pensó Tsurugi.  
-Lo siento, Gouenji-san- el pequeño solo lo ignoró y se fue a jugar a los columpios. _"Vaya, empezamos mal" _pensó Tsurugi _"si queremos que esto funcione, deberé pensar en algo pronto"._ Como no tenía nada que hacer, se sentó en una banca a observar como jugaba el pequeño goleador de fuego. Instantáneamente, llegó a la mente de Tsurugi un recuerdo que el creía olvidado.

_Flash Back._

_Un pequeño Kyousuke y un joven Yuuichi se encontraban jugando a imitar las técnicas de su ídolo, el que creían el mejor jugador del mundo, Gouenji Shuuya. Después de un centésimo intento de hacer un Bakunetsu Screw, Kyousuke se encontraba totalmente agotado y sediento.  
_

_-¡Hermano!- llamó Yuuichi- ¡te tengo un regalo!- Inmediatamente su hermanito corrió con lo que le quedaba de energía hasta donde se encontraba su hermano- Toma, esto es para ti- le dijo entregándole un helado de naranja a Kyousuke.  
-¡Wow! ¡Gracias hermano!- el agradeció el pequeño.  
-Kyousuke, ¿sabías que el anaranjado es el color favorito de Gouenji-san?.  
-¡¿De verdad?!- gritó emocionado- ¡Entonces si como esto seré tan buen jugador como él!  
-Así es- afirmó Yuuichi._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"_¡Por supuesto!" _pensó Tsurugi _"Es por eso que como un helado de naranja todos los días después del entrenamiento para poder mejorar, así que si logro que el pequeño Gouenji-san consuma por lo menos su peso en helado de naranja, volverá a ser como antes" _Con esa brillante idea fue inmediatamente a comprar los helados.

Después de un rato de jugar, el pequeño Gouenji estaba algo cansado, así que se puso a buscar al "niño gótico" con la mirada, cuando lo encontró vio que traía una caja, por lo tanto, como todo niño curioso, fue corriendo a preguntarle.

-¿Qué tlaes ahí?  
-Un regalo para ti- le contestó Tsurugi y le pasó un helado de naranja.  
-¡Pedlo si a mí no me gushta la nadanja!- le reclamó, tirando de un manotazo el helado al suelo y después salir corriendo.  
-¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡Estos helados me costaron mi mesada!- le gritó al pequeño mientras empezaba a perseguirlo con la caja en las manos.

Un poco más atrás, el heladero observaba la extraña escena, mientras pensaba _"Vaya, primero esos gemelos y su extraña niñera, y ahora esto ¿quién dijo que ser heladero no es algo emocionante?"_

El heladero tenía toda la razón, ya que hacia algunas horas antes habían llegado unos gemelos y su niñero, que son nada más y nada menos que los gemelos Fubuki y Yukimura. Cuando Yukimura llegó al parque estaba con un niño a cada lado. En la mano derecha tenía la mano del tierno Shiro, el cual caminaba un tanto lento, y en su mano izquierda tenía al hiperactivo Atsuya, que lo tironeaba para avanzar más rápido.

-Oiie- empezó Shiro- ¿tú edes un jugadod pedfecto?  
-Yo cleo que si lo es, polque tiene un avatal, a todo esto ¿qué es un avatal?- preguntó Atsuya.  
-Ehh Bueno- dijo Yukimura, pensando en alguna explicación fácil que se le puede dar a un niño de 4 años sobre el avatar- un avatar es como la verdadera personalidad de un jugador.  
-¿Eso es ciedto?- preguntó dudando Shiro.  
-Si, por eso es que el avatar es diferente según la persona- le contestó Yukimura y dicho esto sacó su avatar- ¡Gousetsu no Saia!  
-Wow- dijeron admirados los gemelos.  
-Eso significa que….en el fondo… ¿edles una mujel?- le preguntó entre risas Atsuya, provocando también la risa Shiro.  
-¿Qué…? ¡No! Es que…-pero como no sabía cómo explicar el por qué su avatar era una mujer decidió cambiar de tema- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí es tan los juegos! ¿Por qué mejor no van a jugar?  
-¡Sí!- exclamaron los pequeños.

Los dos fueron corriendo hacia los juegos, mejor dicho al resbalín, en donde Atsuya le dijo a su hermano:  
-Oye, en vez de subil pol la escaleda subamos pod la palte desbaloza.  
-¿Tú clees que se pueda?- respondió Shiro inseguro.  
-¡Pues clado! ¡Míddame!- dicho esto se dirigió, corriendo, a la parte resbalosa del resbalin y la subió rápidamente- ¡Ahola te toca a ti!

Shiro, al igual que su hermano, fue corriendo a la parte resbalosa y cuando estaba casi arriba se empezó a resbalar.  
-¡Hedmano! ¡Ayudaa!- Atsuya lo tomó con ambas manos:  
-Que viva el rey…- dijo soltando a Shiro que se resbaló hacia atrás gritando, pero Yukimura lo tomó antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.  
-¡Atsuya! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!? ¡Se pudo haber golpeado!- le retó Yukimura a Atsuya provocando que este empezara a llorar al igual que Shiro. _"Ay no… ¿ahora qué hago? ¡Ya se! ¡Les contaré un chiste!"- _Oigan, si Batman y Dora tuvieran una hija ¿saben cómo se llamaría?... ¡LA BATIDORA! Jajajajaja - los pequeños quedaron en absoluto silencio, mirando de manera atónita a su niñero- No tengo amigos…-esto último lo agregó con un aura oscura y triste a su alrededor, provocando la risa de Atsuya.  
-Yio sede tu amigo- le respondió Shiro con su típica sonrisa tierna.

Yukimura miró asombrado a su maestro, porque aunque éste sea un niño, siempre le daba palabras de aliento.  
-¡NO! ¡Espela!- saltó Atsuya, colocándose en medio de ellos dos mirando a Shiro- ¡No puedes sel su amigo!  
-¿Pod qué no?- preguntó Shiro.  
-Polque no sabemos si es un jugadol pelfecto- le contestó Atsuya mirando a el peli azul.  
-Y… ¿qué necesito para convertirme en un jugador perfecto?- le preguntó Yukimura a los gemelos.  
-Sel más aglesivo en el ataque- dijo Atsuya.  
-Cuidad la defensa- dijo Shiro.  
-Celeblal eufódicamente los cinco goles que halás pod paltido- siguió Atsuya.  
-Usad una bufanda- agregó Shiro.  
-¡Esperen, esperen!- suplicó Yukimura- ¿qué tal si mejor no vamos a comprar unos helados?- _"A lo mejor comiendo se quedan tranquilos un rato"_ agregó en su mente.  
-Bueno, iio quiedo uno de clema con chispas de chocolate- respondió Shiro.  
-Pues yo quielo uno de… ¡pistachooo!- dijo Atsuya- las chispas de chocolate son pala niñas.  
-¡No es ciedto! Además el pistacho sabe hoddible- le contestó Shiro.  
-¡No vuelvas a decil eso!- le reclamó Atsuya. Mientras los niños discutían Yukimura recibía los helados de un muy sorprendido heladero.  
-Bien niños, tengo sus helados- le dijo Yukimura a los gemelos Fubuki.  
-¡Ya cállate!- le gritó Shiro a Atsuya, ya al borde de las lágrimas, dando una vuelta y pasando a empujar a Yukimura, al cual se le cayeron los helados sobre sí mismo. Yukimura vio como Atsuya se reía de él mientras que Shiro lo miraba con una cara de "¿Qué te pasó?". _"Suficiente, la próxima vez no les compraré helado" _pensó.

Una vez que Yukimura llegó a la casa de Tenma con los gemelos, se los entregó a Aki para luego él irse a la sala de estar, a ver como había sido el día para los otros niñeros. Cuando entró a la sala, no pudo evitar notar que todos, exceptuando a Tsurugi, Tenma y Shindou, estaban comiendo helados de naranja.  
-Hola chicos- saludó Yukimura- ¿Cómo les fue hoy día?  
-Pudo ser peor- contestó Shinsuke.  
-Fue divertido- dijo Kariya.  
-Nos divertimos mucho- dijo Hamano.  
-Pero hagas lo que hagas- agregó Kirino- lo le hables a ellos tres- dijo apuntando a Tsurugi, el cual tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor, a Shindou, que estaba muy, pero muy enojado y a Tenma, el cual se tapaba la cara con una almohada.  
-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Yukimura a Hikaru.  
-Bueno, Tsurugi fue el que trajo una caja de helados para todos, pero no ha querido comer ninguno y Shindou se peleó con Akane por no sé qué motivo, y Tenma… No se- contestó Kageyama. Armándose de valor, el pequeño Shinsuke camina hacia Tenma y le pregunta:  
-Tenma, ¿acaso te fue muy mal en tu día con Endou-san?- Tenma se saca el cojín lentamente de la cara y respondió.  
-Endou-san no quiso salir de la cama en todo el día y yo tenía muchas ganas de jugar soccer con él- ante tal revelación, Shinsuke expresó todo lo que tenía en su mente diciendo:  
-Hum- en ese momento entró Gouenji a la habitación y dijo:  
-¡Oigan niñelos! Mi Okka-san ha preparado cena pada todos.  
-¡Sí!- gritaron los niñeros exceptuando a los tres depresivos, y todos fueron a comer la rica cena de Aki.

**Uff así termina el primer día, lamento la tardanza, pero en el colegio sigo en semana de pruebas, así que el siguiente capitulo tal vez tarde como unas 2 semanas, ojalá lo tenga antes. En el próximo capitulo veremos las aventuras de Midorikawa, Fudou y Hiroto. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ;D**

**Reviews please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5**

Capitulo 4: Cuidando a los pequeños.

Segunda Parte: Problemas, alienígenas y Hiroto.

Por un largo pasillo iba caminando una persona, pero no era una persona cualquiera, era una persona muy mala, era tan mala que la leche se cortaba al decir su nombre. Esa persona siguió caminando hasta llegar a un salón muy amplio, en dicho salón solamente había una gran mesa redonda con sillas alrededor, en dicha mesa estaba un hombre sentado en las sombras, en cuya mano derecha había un gran vaso de bebida desconocida.

-¿Quién interrumpe mi descanso?- irrumpió la voz del misterioso hombre.  
-Soy yo jefe- dijo la persona con una voz de chica- soy Beta.  
-¡Agrh!- exclamó el hombre- ¡SE HA CORTADO LA LECHE!- dijo tirando a su vez el vaso lejos de su presencia.  
-Lo siento jefe- se disculpó Beta- ya sabe lo que pasa cuando dicen mi nombre…  
-Está bien- dijo el jefe- ¿cuál es tu informe?  
-Vengo de espiar a los jugadores de Raimon, y al parecer ese grupo de jugadores no saben qué hacer con los infantes.  
-Excelente- contestó el jefe- dame los detalles.  
-Muy bien, pude observar que los patéticos jugadores de Raimon han escogido cada uno cuidar a un niño distinto, los primeros que investigué fueron al engreído delantero Tsurugi Kyousuke, quien decidió cuidar a Gouenji Shuuya, al parecer tiene nulos conocimientos del cuidado de niños, ya que, lo único que hizo fue comprar helados de naranja.

_Flash Back._

_-Deme todas las cajas de helado de naranja que tenga- dijo Tsurugi.  
-Solo tengo una- dijo el heladero.  
-Pues véndame esa- Mientras Tsurugi y el heladero hablaban se podían ver claramente unos ojos color violeta en el carrito del heladero.  
-Brrr, debí escoger otro lugar para esconderme- se escucho decir al "carrito"  
-¿Dijiste algo niño?- preguntó el heladero.  
-No- respondió Tsurugi._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Interesante- comentó el jefe de El Dorado- prosigue.  
-Bien- continuo Beta- en mi mismo escondite pude apreciar que el débil jugador de Hakuren, Yukimura Hyouga, estuvo a cargo de cuidar a los gemelos Fubuki, al parecer tampoco tiene mucha noción de cómo cuidar niños, exceptuando un muy gracioso chiste…¿quiere que se lo cuente?- propuso Beta.  
-Ahora no Be… ahora no.  
-Buu- abucheó Beta- Bueno, entonces se lo contaré a mi equipo y si no se ríen… los haré sufrir- dijo con un tono muy tranquilo.  
-Entonces- dijo el jefe- los jugadores de Raimon no tienen idea como va a ser volver a la normalidad a sus sempais.  
-De ninguna manera señor- dijo Beta- es más, los seguí hasta su base y tomé fotografías, aquí las tiene- dijo Beta poniendo unas fotografías sobre la mesa.  
-Excelente- dijo el jefe comenzando a ver las fotografías.

1° Foto: Tenma durmiendo en su cama.  
2° Foto: Tenma desayunando.  
3° Foto: Tenma con Aoi. Cara de Aoi con una cruz roja.  
4° Foto: Tenma en el sillón acostado.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- exclamó el jefe- ¡Aquí solo hay fotos del capitán de Raimon!  
-Ups- dijo Beta- esas fotos se van a mi habita… salón de la Infamia- se corrigió Beta- estas son las verdaderas fotos.

El jefe observó las verdaderas fotos en donde se podían apreciar lo mal que lo pasaban los miembros de Raimon con los pequeños, en especial Shindou. En las fotos donde salía Tenma, su cara estaba encerrada en un corazón.  
-Bien- dijo el jefe con un poco de extrañeza- las cosas salen de acuerdo al plan, ahora solo queda esperar al décimo día del festival, para comenzar la fase 2, sigue investigando al equipo.  
-Sí Maestro- dijo Beta, para después retirarse de la habitación.

En casa de Aki, Kariya y Hikaru recogían a los pequeños Hiroto y Fudou respectivamente.  
-Kariya-san ¿a dónde vas a llevar a Hiroto-san?- preguntó Hikaru.  
-A ningún lugar en especial- replicó Kariya- mientras no moleste todo estará bien.  
-Pues yo llevaré a Fudou-san al parque de diversiones, donde nos divertiremos mucho ¿cierto?- esto último iba para Fudou.  
-¡Sí!- exclamó un "alegre" Fudou.

Inmediatamente Hiroto se esconde detrás de las piernas de Kariya, Kariya lo mira extrañado y observa cómo se alejan Hikaru y Fudou.  
-¿Qué te sucede pequeñín?- le preguntó Kariya.  
-Ese niño me da musho miedo, y más ahoda que su niñedo comenzó a tened un auda oscuda.  
-¿Un aura oscura?- preguntó Kariya- Definitivamente tu eres el más raro de todos.

Volviendo con Hikaru y Fudou, se encontraban camino al parque cuando vieron a una dulce abuelita con bastón que quería cruzar la calle.  
-¡Mira a esa abuelita Fudou-san! Ayudémosla a cruzar- le propuso Hikaru.  
-Yo tengo una mejol idea, pateemos su bastón y diamos cuando se caiga.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Hikaru- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Debemos ayudar a las personas cuando ellas lo necesiten- _"o destruirlas antes que nos hagan daño" _resonó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Hikaru- ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?- dijo en voz alta- No me había sentido así desde la última carta del tío Reiji- mientras discutía consigo mismo, la abuelita cruzó a salvo la calle, ayudada por Fudou, el cual recibió dinero a cambio.  
- Y así de fodma un impedio- dijo Fudou guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo.  
-¡Fudou-san!- dijo Hikaru al momento en que se acercaba al pequeño- ¿Cuándo te adelantaste? Bueno, no importa, vayamos al parque y si te portas bien jugaremos soccer.

Y así Hikaru y Fudou continuaron su camino hacia el parque de diversiones. Una vez allí, Hikaru quiso llevar a Fudou a la rueda de la fortuna, pero Fudou, haciendo honor a su vieja reputación y demostrando su rudeza escogió subirse al carrusel de las mariposas.  
-¡Wiii!- gritaba Fudou desde una mariposa del carrusel. _"Vaya"_ pensó Hikaru _"se está divirtiendo mucho, creo que fue una magnífica idea traerlo aquí"_

Una vez que el juego paró, Hikaru fue a buscar a Fudou.  
-¿Te divertiste Fudou-san?- le preguntó  
-Sí- le contestó el pequeño- pedo tengo hamble.  
-Okey… ¿qué te parece si te compro un helado?  
-¡Puaj! ¡Estoy hadto del helado!  
-Tienes razón, yo también, entonces ¿qué te parece si te compro…?- Hikaru pensó rápidamente en lo más nutritivo que podían vender allí- ¿…una hamburguesa con papas fritas?  
-¡Sí!- gritó Fudou- ¡yo si quiedo una hambudgueza!

Y así Hikaru y Fudou fueron a hacer formarse a la fila para comprar la hamburguesa, pero mientras esperaban en la fila, Hikaru vio como a una señora se le caía la billetera del bolso.  
-Espérame aquí Fudou-san- dijo mientras iba a buscar la billetera para devolvérsela a la señora.

Mientras tanto, un hombre gordo y con espinillas en la cara, al ver a un niño tan pequeño formado delante de él, decidió aprovecharse de la situación y dijo:  
-¡No estorbes niño!- mientras empujaba a Fudou fuera de la fila con su enorme estómago, arrojando al pequeño lejos de ahí. Cuando Hikaru volvió de su buena acción del día, encontró a un pequeño Fudou tirado en el suelo y llorando.

-¡¿Qué pasó Fudou-san?!  
-¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡El hombde goddo mempujó!- lloró Fudou.

"_Esto no se va a quedar así"_ pensó Hikaru_ "Yo solucionaré esto"_ y armándose de valor, fue hacia el hombre más gordo de la fila y le dijo:  
-D-disculpe, pero creo que está en n-nuestro lugar.  
-¡Largo de aquí mocoso!- dijo "amablemente" el gordo- solo hay comida suficiente para mí.

Hikaru se fue del lugar derrotado, y al ver nuevamente al pequeño Fudou, todavía sollozando, una vos resuena dentro de su cabeza.

"_Sabes Hikaru, aunque todos me recuerdan como una persona cruel, yo nunca dejé que mi pequeño sobrino llorara, debes vengarte, solamente así podrás sentirte mejor"_ Hikaru se detuvo en seco, ¡nuevamente había escuchado la voz de su querido tío.  
-¿Pero qué hago?- preguntó en voz alta.  
_-Tú sabrás que hacer, sobrino-_ resonó nuevamente la voz de Kageyama Reiji.

En eso se dio cuenta de que Fudou había parado de llorar y se había ido a jugar con unos niños que tenían un balón de soccer. _"Eso es" _pensó Hikaru.  
-Niños, ¿podrían prestarme ese balón un poco?- dijo Hikaru poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, y antes que los niños pudieran responder, les quitó el balón.  
-¡EXTENDED ZONE!- exclamó Hikaru al realizar su técnica especial, el balón cargado de energía golpeó el puesto de hamburguesas, haciéndolo estallar en miles de pedazos, destruyendo también el balón de los pequeños.  
-Así aprenderá ese gordo- dijo Hikaru en voz alta- Si el pequeño Fudou-san no puede comer hamburguesas, ¡nadie lo hará! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
-Pero nuestro balón de soccer firmado por Fidio Aldena- dijo débilmente uno de los niños.  
-No hay victoria sin sacrificios- dijo Hikaru, que al mismo tiempo se ponía unas gafas oscuras, sacadas quién sabe de dónde- Vámonos Fudou-san.  
-¡Sí niñedo!  
-Por favor, dime: comandante.

Mientras tanto, tres personas que caminaban hacia la torre de metal de la ciudad Inazuma, escucharon una explosión provocada en el parque de diversiones.  
-Tengo ganaz de destduid una ezcueda- dijo un pequeño Midorikawa.  
-¡No digas estupideces niño!- espetó Shindou.  
-¡Shin-sama! ¡Le dije que tenía que portarse bien con Mido-chan!- dijo una molesta Akane.  
-¡Pero este niño es desesperante!- se defendió Shindou.  
-¡Es solo un pequeño! ¡Nunca le haría daño a nadie!- le reclamó Akane- Además el siempre se porta muy bien, lo de destruir la escuela debió escucharlo en la televisión.  
-¡Pero si no ha visto televisión en todo el día! ¡Ese niño es malo hasta los huesos!  
-¡Basta! ¡No toleraré que usted le hablé así!- dijo Akane dándole la espalda.

Shindou no podía creerlo, nuevamente Akane lo trataba de "usted", lo que significaba que estaba muy molesta, _"Seré muy feliz cuando este suplicio se acabe"_ pensó.  
-¡SHIN-SAMA!- gritó Akane, sacando a Shindou de sus pensamientos.  
-¡¿Qué sucede?!- dijo Shindou alarmado.  
-¡El pequeño Mido-chan se ha perdido!- gritó Akane desesperada, _"¡Qué bien!"_ gritó mentalmente Shindou.  
-No te preocupes Akane, lo voy a encontrar- le contestó con una preocupación totalmente fingida.

Pero justo cuando Shindou se disponía a irse a su casa, vio pasar a Hiroto, el cual de escondía detrás de un arbusto. El pequeño Hiroto miró a Shindou y le susurró:  
-Shhh, escóndete, se acedca el hombde malo.

Aunque parezca estúpido, Shindou decidió esconderse junto con Hiroto.  
-¿De quién nos estamos escondiendo?- le preguntó en susurros.  
-¡Te atlapé!- gritó una pequeña voz de niño, el cual saltó sobre la cabeza de Shindou, tumbándolo en el suelo.  
-¡Aahh! ¡Me atacan los extraterrestres!- gritó Shindou.  
-¡MENTIDAS! ¡Sucias mentidas del niño teddícola!- gritó el joven Midorikawa apuntando con su dedito a Hiroto.  
-¡Shin-sama!- dijo una Akane muy contenta- ¡encontró al pequeño Mido-chan! ¡Sabía que en el fondo lo quería!  
-Sabía que tenía talento con los niños, "Shin-sama"- dijo Kariya, diciendo esto último con tono de burla.  
-¿De dónde saliste tú?- preguntó Shindou.  
-Sólo sigo a Hiroto-san, éste niño se cuida solo, de hecho no lo he cuidado yo ni un solo día.

_Flash Back._

_Se puede apreciar a Kariya caminando, llevando al pequeño Hiroto de la mano.  
-Veamos, ¿dónde podré llevarte?- Se preguntó a si mismo Kariya- ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece el parque?  
-¡No!- dice el pequeño Hiroto- ¡Tenemos que alejadnos de los cadditos de helado!  
-¿Pero qué dices niño?  
-¿Kariya? ¿Eres tú?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer adulta, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que Kira Hitomiko.  
-¡Hitomiko-san!- dijo consternado Kariya- ¡Yo no estoy escondiendo nada!- dijo escondiendo a Hiroto detrás de él  
-¡Ya te vi!- dijo Hitomiko- ¿Qué estás escondiendo?- dijo tomando al pequeño Hiroto de la mano- ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es…!  
-¡Oh no!- dijo Kariya- ¡Ahora sí que estoy en problemas!  
-¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo!- dijo conmovida Hitomiko mientras abrazaba a Hiroto- ¿Cómo conseguiste un niño igual a Hiro-chan?  
-Eso es porque él es Hiro-chan- aclaró Kariya.  
-¿Y cómo fue lograste que volviera ser un niño?- le preguntó Hitomiko, todavía emocionada.  
-Pues verás…-empezó Kariya, y después prosiguió a contarle todo lo sucedido.  
-Ya veo…- dijo la ex-entrenadora Hitomiko pensativa- Así que ustedes los cuidan mientras encuentran la forma de volverlos a la normalidad.  
-Así es- dijo Kariya con un poco de orgullo.  
-Pero no creo que ustedes sean los más indicados para cuidarlos- dijo sospechosamente Hitomiko, mientras abrazaba aún más a Hiro-chan.  
-¿Qué quiere decir, Hitomiko-san?  
-Que yo cuidaré a Hiroto, porque yo dirijo un orfanato para niños indefensos y desamparados como él.  
-¡Oiga! ¡Yo también vivo ahí, y no soy un niño indefenso y desamparado! Además si usted lo cuida ¿quién se va a hacer cargo de la empresa?  
-Es verdad- dijo Hitomiko con un deje de pena- Entonces yo lo cuidaré día por medio, así tendré suficiente tiempo para verlo a él y atender la empresa, pero tú- dijo mirando a Kariya- debes cuidarlo como si fuera tu hermano menor, ya que si no lo haces te haré sufrir.  
-O-okay- dijo Kariya._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Aunque al principio me asusté- empezó Kariya- resultó que este niño se cuida solo.  
-¡Aah!- gritó Hiroto y se fue a esconder nuevamente detrás de un arbusto.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shindou.  
-Lo de siempre- dijo Kariya muy tranquilo y comenzó a contar en reversa- 3…2…1

E inmediatamente detrás de un árbol sale una abuelita, la cual mira hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, y después se va. Después que la abuelita hubo desaparecido, Hiro-chan salió de su escondite.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Akane.  
-No lo sé- dijo Kariya- pero se ha escondido de ella todo el día.  
-Vaya, ojalá hubiera elegido cuidarlo a él- pensó en voz alta Shindou.  
-Shin-sama, no diga esas cosas, el pequeño Mido-chan lo quiere mucho- le respondió Akane. Shindou miró hacia Midorikawa y este le mostró la lengua.  
-El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Shindou.  
-Bueno- dijo Kariya en voz alta- ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa de Tenma, para que Aki-san los cuide?  
-¡Me parece una excelente idea!- dijo Shindou, y de esta forma los cinco fueron camino a casa.

Mientras iban a la casa de Tenma, Kariya acompañaba a Shindou y comenzaron a conversar.  
-Deberías fingir que te agrada el niño, Capitán- aconsejó Kariya.  
-Yo ya no soy el capitán, y ¿por qué debería fingir que ese mocoso me agrada?- le preguntó Shindou.  
-Bueno, si finge que le agrada, ganará muchos puntos con Akane-san- le tentó Kariya.  
-Muchos pun… ¡un momento! ¿De dónde sacaste eso de que me gusta Akane?- se alarmó Shindou  
-¡Por favor! ¡Si todo el equipo lo sabe!- le informó Kariya.  
-¿Soy tan obvio?- suspiró Shindou.  
-Bueno, me lo acabas de afirmar- Shindou mira a Kariya con desprecio- Vamos, no ponga esa cara, tiene que tener en mente de que si cuida bien al niño, Akane-san pensará que usted es un hombre muy tierno y muy seguro de su masculinidad.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Shindou- ¿Acaso a Tenma le funciona eso con Aoi?  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Aoi no está interesada en Tenma ni nunca lo estará!  
-Ah- dijo Shindou- pero yo pensé que…  
-Pues pensó mal- le dijo Kariya- Además escuché que a Aoi le gustaban los jugadores de Defensa.

Pero antes de que Shindou pudiera indagar más en el asunto llegaron a casa de Tenma, donde los esperaba una sonriente Midori.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- saludó Midori- ¡Tsurugi está haciendo la cena!  
-¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó Shindou.  
-Claro que no, está muy contento porque logró que Gouenji-san probara un poco de helado de naranja y éste respondió que no estaba tan mal.

Antes de entrar a la casa, Hiroto vio a una abuelita que los observaba detrás de un basurero y ésta tenía binoculares.

**Aquí termina el capitulo 4! Demoré más esta vez, pero mejor tarde que nunca ;D. Espero no demorar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo. ¿Creen que Beta comparta las fotos de Tenma?, ¿A Kariya le gustará Aoi? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?, Bueno me sé la respuesta de las dos primeras pero de la última no jajajaaja xD  
****Gracias a Kim Natsuyaki, blackmoon11, ferdita99 y a Sabrina-sama por sus reviews!**

**Reviews please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece blablabla etc etc**

**Aquí va el cap!**

Capitulo 5: Cuidando a los pequeños.

Tercera Parte: Verduras, bromas, ¿hermana?

Alpha caminaba en dirección a la cafetería de la base secreta de "El Dorado", en la cafetería se encontraban desayunando los miembros del equipo Protocolo Omega, exceptuando al portero, Zanou, el cuál seguía en la barra de comidas. Alpha tomó una bandeja y se dirigió a la barra, junto al portero.  
-Buenos días, sir Alpha- saludó Zanou.  
-Buenos- replicó Alpha con su monótona voz.  
-¿Fue productiva la recolección de información acerca del nuevo problema de Raimon?- interrogó el portero.  
-Sí- dijo Alpha con su misma monótona voz, tomando un jugo de uva, el cuál era su sabor favorito.  
-Ehmm- empezó a decir Zanou-¿has hablado ya con Beta-sama?- en cuanto Zanou pronunció el nombre de Beta se escucharon gritos provenientes de las mesas, ya que los postres de leche se habían cortado.  
-No- contestó Alpha, tomando su bandeja y encaminándose a la mesa más próxima.

Zanou también tomó su bandeja, la cual tenía comida suficiente para 5 personas, y siguió a Alpha, sentándose en frente de él.  
-¿Has pensado en contestar con otra cosa que no sea "Sí" o "No" a lo que te pregunten?- preguntó Zanou.  
-Tal vez- dijo Alpha.

Zanou dejó de insistir en el tema y empezó a comer. Al poco tiempo llegó Einamu a donde estaban ellos.  
-Buenos días- dijo sentándose a la mesa.  
-Bufeffos fías- dijo Zanou con la boca llena.  
-Buenos días- contestó Alpha sin mirarlo, concentrado en su desayuno.  
-¿Saben la última de Bet… digo Ya Saben Quién?- interrogó Einamu.  
-¿Voldemort?- preguntó Alpha.  
-Ehh… no exactamente- dijo Zanou- nos referimos a Beta.  
-¡Arhg!- se escuchó gritar al cocinero- ¡se ha cortado la leche nueva que había comprado!  
-¿Qué es lo nuevo que ha hecho ella?- dijo Alpha, sorprendiendo a Zanou y a Einamu por su exceso de vocabulario.  
-Pues a estado contando un chiste súper estúpido sobre Batman y Dora la Exploradora- dijo Einamu.  
-Si Batman y Dora tuvieran una hija ¿saben cómo se llamaría?... ¡LA BATIDORA!- dijo Zanou imitando el tono de voz de Beta.  
-Jeje- río Alpha, haciendo que a Einamu casi le diera un paro cardiaco por la sorpresa- Buen chiste, ahora iré donde el jefe a dar mi informe- una vez dicho esto Alpha dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa y se retiró de la cafetería.

En la casa de Tenma.  
-¡NO QUIEDO COMED VEDDUDAZ!- chilló la voz de un niño de rosados cabellos y no, querido lector, no es Kirino.  
-Pero Tsunami-san- rogó Aki- debes comerte todas tus verduras para ser grande y fuerte.  
-No quiedo- volvió a decir Tsunami.  
-Esto es peor que cuando estábamos en la Isla Liocott- dijo Aki, recordando como Tsunami se negaba a comer zanahorias. _"¿Cómo lo habrá hecho Hamano-san para cuidar a este niño?" _pensó, justo en ese instante, Hamano entró a la pieza de manera muy alegre.  
-Buenos días- dijo saludando- Aki-san, Tsunami-san.  
-Que bueno que llegaste- dijo Aki- ayúdame a que el pequeño Tsunami-san coma sus verduras.  
-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Hamano- Si no quiere comérselas que no se las coma, los niños saben lo que es bueno para ellos.  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- replicó Aki- uno siempre debe estar pendiente de lo que necesitan los niños.  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Hamano.

_Flash Back._

_Hamano se encontraba pescando en su lugar favorito, cuando un pequeño Tsunami se acerca a él.  
-¡Tío Hamano! ¿Puedo comedme este insecto?- preguntó Tsunami mientras mostraba un escarabajo.  
-Por supuesto- dijo Hamano, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
-¡SI!- gritó el pequeño Tsunami mientras se iba._

_Poco después el pequeño Tsunami volvió donde Hamano.  
-Tío Hamano, me duele la guatita ¿puedo tomad del agua que está aquí?- dijo mientras apuntaba el agua en donde Hamano estaba pescando.  
-¡Claro!- volvió a decir Hamano, sin mirar al niño y Tsunami metió la cabeza al agua. Después de estar 5 minutos con la cabeza metida dentro del agua, el pequeño la saca para tomar una bocanada de aire _(N/A: que pulmones o.o)  
_-Tengo sueño, vayamos a casa- dijo Tsunami.  
-Está bien- dijo Hamano, yéndose, con Tsunami, del lugar._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Vaya, y yo pensé que el niño sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerse sano- dijo Hamano.  
-Me duele la guatita- dijo Tsunami.

"_¡Oh no!"_ pensó Aki _"¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué tengo que hacer…? ¡A ya sé! Llamaré a Fuyuka-san, ella sabrá que hacer"_. De ésta forma Aki llamó rápidamente a la única enfermera que conocía, Kudou Fuyuka.  
-Mochi mochi, Fuyuka habla- escuchó Aki a través del auricular.  
-Fuyuka-san, soy yo, Aki.  
-¿Qué Aki?- preguntó Fuyuka.  
-Aki-les Bailo- contestó Aki, con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
-¡Aki-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro saludo secreto- respondió animadamente Fuyuka.  
-Sí- contestó Aki- Pero la verdad necesito que vengas a mi casa, y si es posible, trae un botiquín.  
-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tenma se lastimó, de nuevo?- preguntó Fuyuka.  
-No, no es Tenma, te lo digo en cuanto llegues, por favor ven pronto- dijo Aki, colgando el teléfono.

Al cabo de 5 minutos llegó Fuyuka montada en su motocicleta, se bajó de un salto y entró a la casa de Aki gritando:  
-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL HERIDO?

Ahí fue recibida por Aki, la cual tenía una gotita en la cabeza.  
-Fuyuka-san, antes de llevarte donde el "enfermo". Me gustaría, por favor, que guardaras la calma- pidió Aki.  
-No te preocupes Aki-san, yo puedo manejar cualquier situación, recuerda que yo fui la única que sacó la carrera universitaria.  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices…- replicó Aki un tanto insegura, llevando a Fuyuka a donde se encontraba el pequeño Tsunami.

Una vez que Fuyuka se encontró frente a frente con el pequeño niño, que intentaba meterse una mandarina en la nariz, Fuyuka gritó con alegría.  
-¡Aki! ¿Por qué no me contaste que habías sido madre?- preguntó emocionada.  
-¿Qué?...Yo…no…- tartamudeó Aki, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Cuando Tsunami vio a las dos mujeres discutir y darse cuenta de que ya no era el centro de atención, decidió bajarse y tirar la falda de la recién llegada.  
-¿Qué sucede pequeñín?- preguntó Fuyuka.  
-Upa- dijo Tsunami.  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Fuyuka intrigada.  
-El pequeño Tsunami-san quiere que lo tomes en brazos- intervino Aki.  
-¿Tsunami-san? ¿Llamaste a tu hijo igual que a nuestro amigo?- se sorprendió Fuyuka.  
-¡Que no es mi hijo!- contradijo Aki.  
-Entonces ¿de quién es? ¿De Natsumi? ¿Haruna? No me digas que es adoptado.  
-A eiia la guzta más convedsad entle mujeles que ayudal con los problemas Ushishishishi- se escuchó decir una pequeña voz.  
-¡Kogure-san! ¡Ya te dije que no dijeras esas cosas!- le regañó Shinsuke, tomando al pequeño Kogure, que seguía riéndose y llevándoselo de ahí.  
-¿Kogure-san? ¡P-p-pero eso no es p-posible!- se alarmó Fuyuka- Es una broma ¿verdad, Aki?  
-No Fuyuka-dijo Aki en un tono serio- Ha ocurrido un accidente y Kogure-san ha vuelto a ser un niño, al igual que Tsunami-san- Fuyuka volvió a ver al pequeño Tsunami.  
-¿Pero cómo fue que sucedió esto?- fue lo primero que preguntó.  
-No lo sé- dijo Aki- de repente llegó Shinsuke-san, el cual traía a Endou-kun, convertido en un niño de 4 años, perdí la conciencia, y cuando desperté, los amigos de Tenma me explicaron que por una anomalía espacio-temporal Endou, Gouenji, Shiro, Atsuya, Fudou, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tsunami, Kogure, Kazemaru y Aphrodi fueron convertidos en infantes de cuatro años, y los estamos cuidando hasta que encontremos la forma de volverlos a la normalidad.  
-Peddo si ni siquieda han investigado una fodma de volvednos a la nodmalidad Ushishishishi- se escuchó decir a Kogure.  
-¡Kogure-san! ¡Tienes que ir a bañarte!- le dijo Shinsuke.  
-¡No!- gritó Kogure y se fue corriendo al patio.  
-¡Kogure-san!- lo persiguió Shinsuke.  
-Entonces ¿por qué me llamaste Aki?- volvió a retomar la conversación Fuyuka.  
-Creo que Tsunami-san está enfermo del estómago, porque no quiere comer verduras y a veces su estómago suena.  
-Ah, eso es fácil de ver- dijo Fuyuka- A ver Tsunami-san, acércate un poco.

El pequeño obedeció a Fuyuka y se acercó a ella.  
-Di aaaa- Fuyuka empezó a examinar a Tsunami- y dime Aki, ¿acaso Tsunami ha vomitado?  
-No- dijo Aki- Pero Hamano-san dejaba que se comiera cualquier cosa que se encontrara, y ahora él está con Kirino-san y el pequeño Kazemaru-san, comprando cosas para la cena.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que no tiene nada de malo, solo un poco de indigestión, pero deberías hacer que comiera más verduras, si no se las quiere comer prueba preparándolas de una forma distinta, como gelatina, como cuando yo se la hice en la Isla Liocott, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Fuyuka.  
-Oh, es cierto- dijo Aki- muchas gracias Fuyuka-san, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Justo en ese momento el estómago de Tsunami hizo un fuerte crujido, haciendo que Fuyuka se escondiera detrás de Aki y exclamara.  
-¡Algo médico está pasando!- Inmediatamente después el pequeño Tsunami soltó un muy fuerte eructo.  
-Con que enfermera muy preparada ehh- dijo Aki mirando a Fuyuka.  
-Bueno, en el mundo de la medicina, cuando escuchas crujir el estómago de alguien de esa manera, es mejor estar lejos del alcance de dicha persona.  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Aki.  
-¡Aaaaa!- se escuchó un grito proveniente desde el patio.

Cuando Aki y Fuyuka fueron a ver qué pasaba se encontraron con un gran hoyo en el patio, y en el fondo de éste se encontraba Shinsuke.  
-¿Qué pasoo? ¿Acaso el conejo no puede salid de su madligueda? Ushishishishi- se reía Kogure.  
-¡Kogure-san! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- gritó Shinsuke desde dentro del agujero.

Mientras tanto en un supermercado se encontraban Hamano, Kirino y Kazemaru comprando cosas para la cena, mientras Hamano estaba en la sección de pescados y mariscos, Kirino llevaba a Kazemaru a buscar cereales.  
-Onee-chan, quiedo estos cedeales- le dijo Kazemaru a Kirino, apuntando una caja de cereal con la imagen de un pollo.  
-¡Que no soy tu hermana!- volvió a contradecir Kirino por sexta vez ese día- Yo soy hombre y muy seguro de mi masculinidad.  
-Peddo Onee-chan siemple huele muy bien y tiene las manos limpias- replicó Kazemaru.  
-No, lo que yo tengo son hábitos de higiene- volvió a decir Kirino- Y está bien, llevemos este cereal- dijo tomando el cereal que el pequeño Kaze-chan había apuntado.  
-Wiii- dijo Kazemaru salió corriendo rápido de ese lugar.  
-¡Espérame!- le siguió Kirino.

El pequeño Kaze-chan había corrido hacia la sección de yogurt. Una vez que Kirino lo alcanzó, Kazemaru le dijo.  
-Edes muy lento y yo muy dápido- Dijo para después empezar a correr alrededor de Kirino. _"Uff, a este niño la energía no se le acaba nunca"_ pensó Kirino.

Kirino decidió comprar unos yogurts para tomar después, y cuando se fijó, el pequeño Kaze-chan ya no estaba.  
-Y ahora ¿a dónde se metió?- Kirino decidió no darle mucha importancia.

El pequeño Kaze-chan se fue a la sección de dulces, una vez que encontró sus dulces favoritos decidió buscar a su querida hermana, para que se los comprara.  
-¡ONEE-CHAN! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- gritó Kazemaru a todo pulmón- ¡ONEE-CHAN! ¡ONEE-CHAN!- siguió gritando sin que nadie le contestara, por lo que comenzó a llorar.

En eso se acerca un guardia y le dice.  
-¿Qué te sucede pequeñín? ¿Estás perdido?  
-Estoy buscando a mi Onee-chan- dijo Kazemaru entre sollozos.  
-Bien, buscaremos juntos a tu hermanita- le contestó el guardia.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del supermercado.  
-Ya tengo todo- dijo Kirino- ahora ¿a dónde pudo haber ido Kazemaru-san?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Después de varios minutos buscándolo sin resultados se empezó a desesperar. _"Oh dios, espero que no le haya pasado nada" _pensaba. De repente se escuchó una voz por los parlantes del supermercado.  
-Atención clientes, se ha encontrado a un infante de cuatro años con cabellos azules y ojos marrones en los pasillos del supermercado, si alguien reconoce esta descripción vaya a recepción a identificar al niño.

_"Ese debe ser Kazemaru-san"_ pensó Kirino esperanzado y rápidamente se dirigió a la recepción del supermercado. Cuando estaba llegando a ella escuchaba la voz de un niño sollozando que decía "Quiedo ved a mi Onee-chan"

-¡KAZE-CHAAAN! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!- gritó Kirino.  
-¡ONEE-CHAN!- gritó Kazemaru corriendo hacia sus brazos.

Era un momento extremadamente tierno, todos los clientes del supermercado volteaban a ver esa escena, dejando escapar un "Aaahhhh", incluso algunas madres lloraron de la emoción.

-Qué bueno que ya has encontrado a tu Onee-chan- dijo el guardia que había encontrado a anteriormente al pequeño.

Cuando Kirino oyó la voz del guardia volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que eran observados por todos, inmediatamente se puso tan rojo de la vergüenza que podría haber sido confundido por un semáforo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la caja más cercana para pagar las cosas que había seleccionado, aún sintiendo las miradas de todos los clientes sobre él, ¿o ella?, naah, él…creo.  
-Llevaré esto por favor- dijo Kirino colocando el canasto de compras junto a la cajera.  
-No te preocupes cariño- dijo la cajera- puedes llevártelo sin pagar, fue muy hermoso el reencuentro con tu hermanito. Y tu pequeñín- agregó mirando a Kazemaru- muchas felicidades por encontrarte con tu linda hermanita.

Kirino simplemente tomó las cosas y se fue del lugar, llevando a Kazemaru, sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que todos los clientes les hacían señas con las manos en señal de despedida. _"No volveré a comprar aquí"_ pensó Kirino.  
-Onee-chan- dijo Kazemaru- Coddí mucho, cádgame.  
-Uff- dijo Kirino tomando a Kazemaru en brazos. _"¿Se me habrá olvidado algo en el supermercado?...naah, debe ser mi imaginación"_

Mientras tanto en el supermercado, Hamano se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos y decía en voz alta.  
-Que bueno que ese pequeño se ha encontrado con su hermanita, aunque no lo vi debió haber sido hermoso….bueno el momento ya pasó, ahora ¿a dónde estará Kirino-san?

Cuando Kirino llegó a la casa se dio cuenta que Kariya y Hiroto se encontraban fuera.  
-¿Qué sucede, Kariya-kun?  
-Espero- respondió Kariya.  
-¿Qué esperas?- interrogó Kirino mientras Kazemaru saltaba de sus brazos y entraba corriendo a la casa.  
-A que le dan ganas de entrar- dijo Kariya mirando a Hiroto.  
-Hay hombde mado en la cazza- contestó Hiroto.

Kirino decidió no darle importancia al asunto y entró a la casa, a dentro pudo escuchar como Akane tarareaba muy alegre, mientras le tomaba fotos a todos los niños, además Shindou se encontraba solo, mirando hacia la ventana.  
-¿Qué te sucede, colega?- preguntó Kirino llamando la atención de Shindou.  
-Lo que sucede es que el pequeño Mido-chan le dio un besito en la mejilla a Shin-sama- respondió Akane, que también había escuchado la pregunta.

Shindou volteó para ver a Kirino, y así Kirino pudo ver con lástima que el "besito" de Mido-chan había involucrado sus dientes también.

**Y aquí termina otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, demoré en subirlo porque volví a entrar a clases y todo eso...Bueeno, espero no demorar mucho en el siguiente ;D. ¿A quién le gustaría recibir el "besito" de Mido-chan? Yo...no exactamente xD**

**Gracias a angylopez, Kim Natsuyaki y a Sabrina-sama por sus reviews! me hacen muy feliz! :DD**

**Reviews porfis! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡He vuelto! :D ¡Dios! ¡Cuanto he demorado en publicar D: ! Es que me quedé sin inspiración unos días u.u ¡pero ya he vuelto y les traigo este nuevo capitulo como agradecimiento a su paciencia :D !**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 y blablabla**

**Aqui va el capítulo :D**

Capitulo 6: Cuidando a los pequeños.

Cuarta Parte: El Fantasma de la pensión y el Rey Mudo.

-¡VUELVE A REPETIR ESO OTRA VEZ!- exclamó Beta furiosa.  
-¡PUES TE LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR!- replicó Gamma- ¡BOTÉ TODAS LAS FOTOS QUE INCLUÍAN AL CAPITÁN DE RAIMON!  
-¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ CHANGOS HICISTE ESO?!- volvió a gritar Beta.  
-¡PUES PORQUE OCUPABAN MUCHO ESPACIO DENTRO DEL INFORME QUE IBA A ENTREGAR Y NO LAS NECESITABA!- le contestó Gamma.

Beta estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Gamma cuando fue sujetada abruptamente por Alpha para que no le arrancara los ojos a Gamma.  
-Tranquilos- dijo Alpha con su voz carente de emoción- si tienen una pelea en este lugar, el Jefe los castigará a ambos.

Beta empezó a respirar profundamente para intentar calmarse, mientras Gamma decía.  
-Es culpa de ella, no sé porque se enfada tanto por unas fotos.  
-¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir fotos de Tenma?- preguntó Beta, intentando no sonar tan agresiva.  
-¿Y por qué no las buscas por internet?- preguntó Gamma.  
-Sabes que no nos dejan usar internet desde que el inútil de Alpha falló en su misión- dijo Beta al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Alpha.  
-Oigan, no me metan en su discusión- dijo Alpha.  
-Y si tanto quieres unas fotos, tómalas tu misma- replicó Gamma- ya demostré que nos podemos infiltrar en la base de Raimon sin levantar sospechas.  
-Pues eso haré- dijo Beta al tiempo en que se daba vuelta y se iba indignada.  
-¿De dónde viene esa obsesión por el capitán de Raimon?- preguntó Gamma a su compañero del mal.  
-En la última pelea que tuvimos con Raimon- empezó a narrar Alpha- el delantero Tsurugi Kyousuke le dio un balonazo en la cara mientras estaban en un enfrentamiento aéreo (N/A: ya saben, cuando saltan 15 metros para darle un cabezazo a la pelota xD), y Beta cayó sobre el capitán de Raimon, Matsukaze Tenma, así alivianando su caída, desde entonces se ha ido obsesionando con el jugador.  
-Ah- dijo Gamma- eso explica muchas cosas.

Gamma recordó cuando una vez pasó a fuera de la habitación de Beta y vio, dentro de ésta, un osito de peluche que tenía una foto con el rostro de Tenma pegada en la cabeza del muñeco.  
-Bueno- volvió a retomar la palabra Gamma- cuando nuestras bombas espacio-temporal estallen, el soccer será eliminado definitivamente en todo tiempo y en toda dimensión, así que no importa mucho lo que la tenga obsesionada.

Alpha simplemente lo miró levantando del dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación.

Tenma despertó esa mañana con una energía totalmente renovada, habían pasado 4 días desde que el Entrenador Endou había vuelto a ser un niño de cuatro años, y hoy si sería el día en el que podría jugar soccer con él, y tal vez enseñarle a hablar un poco mejor, bostezó ampliamente para quitarse los retazos del sueño, cuando escuchó un "click" de una cámara fotográfica sonando en su habitación. _"Qué raro"_ pensó Tenma _"¿me habrá bajado la esquizofrenia o Akane-san habrá llegado más temprano de lo esperado?"_.

Tenma fue a su baño privado, se duchó, se vistió y fue a desayunar abajo.  
-¡Buenos días!- entró gritando a la cocina.  
-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- contestó Shindou somnoliento.  
-¿Shindou-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que llegaría más tarde- dijo Tenma sorprendido.

Shindou sólo refunfuñó al tiempo de que Kariya y Shinsuke también entraban a la cocina, seguidos por Aki.  
-¿Cómo durmió, Shindou-kun?- preguntó Aki.

Shindou refunfuñó nuevamente, ocultando su rostro con sus brazos.  
-Creo que aún tiene sueño- dijo Kariya- escuché decir a Kirino-sempai que Shindou-sempai está de mal humor todas las mañanas hasta que toma una taza de té caliente.  
-Ese traidor- dijo Shindou reaccionando ante las palabras de Kariya.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba.  
-¡OKKA-SAN! ¡QUIEDO ID AL BAÑO!

Aki suspira y sube las escaleras.  
-Entonces- dice Shinsuke- ¿qué vas a hacer con Endou-san, Tenma?  
-Lo mismo que hago todos los días Shinsuke, tratar de conquistar el mun…digo, jugar soccer con Endou-san- se corrigió Tenma.

Al cabo de un rato, Aki baja junto con todos los niños, exceptuando Endou y Hiroto, al mismo tiempo comienzan a llegar los niñeros y después de que los pequeños desayunan, se los llevan. En la cocina solo quedan Tenma, Kariya y Aoi.  
-Kariya-kun ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Hiroto-san?- preguntó inocentemente Tenma.  
-Creo que es muy temprano para ir a buscarlo- respondió Kariya- además estoy muy cómodo aquí- _"Y no te dejaré a solas con Aoi-chan"_ agregó mentalmente Kariya.

Un silencio triple se instaló en la habitación y rápidamente fue disuelto por un llanto proveniente de una de las habitaciones de arriba.  
-Creo que es Endou-san- dijo Tenma- iré a ver si se encuentra bien.  
-Yo te acompaño Tenma- dijo Aoi.

En el momento en que Aoi pronunció estas palabras la cara de Kariya mostró una expresión muy expresionista, es decir, estaba celoso.  
-No es necesario Aoi- volvió a decir Tenma- puedo encargarme de Endou-san, tú quédate aquí con Kariya-kun para que no se sienta solo.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aoi.  
_"Tenma, no sabes todo lo que te aprecio en este momento"_ pensó Kariya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tenma subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación en dónde dormía su querido entrenador.  
-Endou-san, ya estoy aquí ¿qué sucede?- dijo al tiempo en que abría la puerta.  
-Tenguo hamblde.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tenma- No entiendo.  
-¡Comi'a, comi'a!- dijo Endou mientras saltaba en la cama.  
-Ah, tiene hambre- contestó Tenma- no te preocupes, yo te traeré algo de comida- dijo al tiempo en que salía de la habitación.

"_Mm"_ pensó Tenma _"¿Qué podría darle a Endou-san para que tenga más energía y salga de la cama? ¡Ya sé! ¡Dulces!"_ Justo en ese momento, Tenma escuchó un ruido provenir de la habitación de enfrente, pudo notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía ver el ojo del pequeño Hiroto.  
-¿Hiroto-san? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tenma.  
-Escóndete- susurró Hiroto- no es segudo allí afueda, ella está obsedvando- dicho esto Hiroto cerró la puerta.

Tenma comenzó a sentir terror por las palabras de Hiroto, _"¿Ella?"_ se repitió mentalmente _"¿a quién se estará refiriendo? Aquí no hay nadie más"_ pensó, justo en ese instante se pudo escuchar el "click" que emite una cámara fotográfica.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tenma en voz alta- ¿Akane-san, eres tú? Shindou-sempai ya se fue- dijo Tenma con voz temblorosa.

Tenma escuchó una pequeña risita, proveniente del ¿¡techo!? , sin pensarlo dos veces bajó corriendo las escaleras, hacia la cocina, en dónde esperaba encontrar a Aoi y a Kariya. Cuando entró a la cocina pudo notar a un Kariya totalmente petrificado en su asiento y a una Aoi mirándolo extrañada.  
-¡Chicos! ¡No creerán lo que me sucedió allá arriba!- dijo Tenma.  
-¿Qué sucedió, Tenma?- preguntó Aoi.  
-Fui a ver que le sucedía a Endou-san y me dijo que sólo tenía hambre, así que decidí venir a buscarle comida, cuando salí de la habitación vi a Hiroto-san y me dijo que me escondiera porque "ella" me estaba viendo, y después se fue a esconder, justo después de eso escuché un ruido como el de una cámara fotográfica, seguido de una risita, me dio mucho miedo y por eso vine a buscarlos a ustedes para que me acompañen.

Kariya, el que parecía haber salido de su estado de petrificación lo miró extrañado y le dijo.  
-Pero Tenma-kun, no creas todo lo que dice Hiroto, le gusta inventarse historias, yo te acompañaré y verás que con mi masculinidad no hay ningún fantasma al cual temer.  
-¡Que valiente eres, Kariya-kun!- dijo Aoi admirada.  
-Jajajajajajaja- empezó a reír fingidamente Kariya mientras se ponía rojo_. "Espero que en verdad sea una historia creada por Hiroto-san, siempre pasan cosas raras alrededor de él"_ pensó Kariya con miedo.

Tenma fue a buscar la bolsa de dulces a la despensa y así los 3 fueron escaleras arriba. Una vez en el pasillo, los tres se encaminaron a la habitación en donde estaba Endou, primero iba Kariya, seguido por Aoi y Tenma cerraba la marcha, justo en ese instante Tenma volvió a sentir el ruido de una cámara fotográfica a sus espaldas.  
-¡WUAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Tenma asustado, haciendo que Kariya también gritara y abrazara a Aoi.

Aoi simplemente observó cómo los dos muchachos estaban a punto de echarse a llorar, _"Hombres"_ pensó, en ese instante se abre la puerta de la habitación de Endou.  
-¡Chikos!- dijo Endou, llamando la atención de los presentes-No tengian mello, confíen en zuz amigoz y juguemos soccer- dicho esto el pequeño fue corriendo escaleras abajo.  
-Entrenador Endou- dijo Tenma en cuanto vio a Endou decir estas palabras e irse- ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LOGRÉ HACER QUE ENDOU-SAN LOGRARA INTERESARSE EN EL SOCCER! ¡ME MEREZCO UN APLAUSO!

Kariya y Aoi lo miraron extrañados, pero antes de poder decirle algo escucharon el pequeño sonido de dos palmas aplaudiendo y un susurrado "Felicidades". Los tres chicos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y se fueron corriendo al patio de la casa para buscar protección por parte de Sasuke, el perro de Tenma.

Cuando llegaron al patio pudieron ver al pequeño Endou pateando un balón de soccer contra una pared para posteriormente atraparlo con su cara, sin embargo los jóvenes notaron poco este suceso y decidieron sentarse junto a la casa de Sasuke.

Al cabo de una hora llegó una Midori sonriente que llevaba en brazos a el pequeño Aphrodi, cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa se encontró con Aki que venía de hacer las compras, ayudada por Akane.  
-Midori-chan- dijo Aki- Llegaste temprano.  
-Si, lo que sucede es que la tienda de yogurt helado ya no existe- contestó Midori.  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédula Akane- pero si había abierto hace solo un par de días.  
-Es cierto- volvió a decir Midori- de hecho me encontré con Hikaru y Fudou, y Hikaru me dijo que no me preocupara por la tienda, porque una tienda que no sirva el sabor favorito de Fudou-san no merecía existir, es más, donde estaba la tienda ahora hay solo ruinas, ¿sabías que Hikaru usa gafas negras?  
-No tenía idea- dijo Akane- a lo mejor intenta imponer moda.

Aphrodi empezó a tirarle el pelo a Midori, de forma muy suave, para llamar su atención.  
-¿Qué le sucede a mi pequeño Rey Mudo?- preguntó Midori.

Aphrodi se limitó a señalar con su dedito hacia el patio de la casa, siguiendo las instrucciones del pequeño, Akane y Midori fueron hasta el patio trasero y pudieron ver a Tenma, Kariya y Aoi, sentados en posición fetal al lado de la casa de Sasuke, mientras éste último jugaba con Endou y un balón de soccer.  
-Chicos, ¿qué les sucede?- pregunta Akane.  
-¡Chicas!- dice Aoi tomando la palabra- ¡Hay un fantasma dentro de la casa de Tenma! ¡Es horrible! ¡Vive en el segundo piso y alaba todo lo que dice Tenma!  
-¿No has comido algo en descomposición?- preguntó Midori- los fantasmas no existen.  
-¡Si existen! Y no he comido nada en descomposición…creo- dijo Aoi ofendida- si no me creen, vayan a verlo ustedes mismas.  
-Pues iremos de inmediato- dijo Midori entrando a la casa, llevando al pequeño Aphrodi en sus brazos.  
-¡Espérame Midori-san!- dijo Akane siguiéndola.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Midori y Akane suben rápidamente al segundo piso.  
-¿Dónde está el supuesto fantasma?- pregunta Midori en voz alta.

En ese momento escucharon una pequeña voz que decía.  
-Entden dápido antes de que deglese- rápidamente Akane encontró al autor de dicha voz.  
-¿Hiro-chan?- preguntó Akane viendo hacia una puerta entreabierta, en dónde pudo ver un pequeño ojo color verde rarito.

Casi de inmediato Aoi aparece llevando una escoba como si fuera un bate de béisbol.  
-¿E-encontraron al f-fantasma?- preguntó todavía temerosa.  
-Tu supuesto fantasma es solamente Hiroto-san- dijo Midori al tiempo en que dejaba al pequeño Aphrodi en el suelo.  
-No es cierto- dijo Aoi- hay un fantasma real.  
-Que no- volvió a decir Midori.  
-Que sí- dijo Aoi.

Aphrodi comenzó a tirar la falda de Midori.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora chiquitín?- pregunto ésta.

El pequeño "dios" fue corriendo a la habitación de dónde provino la voz de Hiroto y entró a ésta.  
-¿Ves? El niño sabe que hay un fantasma aquí, por eso se escondió junto con Hiroto-san- dijo Aoi.  
-Uff, que no hay ningún fantasma aquí, Kariya-kun te contagió lo miedoso- le respondió Midori.  
-¡No es cierto!- dijo Aoi ofendida- ¡Kariya-kun es una de las personas más valientes que conozco! es más, se ofreció a cuidar a Tenma que temblaba de miedo.  
-Si, "cuidar"- dijo Midori con un tono de burla en su voz.

Mientras las chicas discutían, Akane fue a ver que estaban haciendo los dos pequeños, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación para no asustarlos y al asomar la cabeza pudo ver que Aphrodi estaba mirando por la ventana como si estuviera vigilando a alguien y Hiroto estaba en la computadora viendo una página de… ¡Como detectar espías en tu casa!

-¿Hiro-chan, qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Akane acercándose al pequeñín.  
-Apdendiendo a detectad ezpíaz, podque aquí hay uno- le contestó.

Akane lo mira con extrañeza mientras piensa: _"Con razón Kariya-kun dice que es el más raro de todos"  
_-¿Y tú qué haces Aphrodi-san?- le pregunta al otro infante que mira por la ventana.

El pequeño la mira un instante y después vuelve a ver hacia la ventana.

"_Vaya, éste niño me ha ignorado por completo"_ pensó Akane _"por eso Midori lo llama el Rey Mudo"_.

En ese instante, nuestro querido rey tira la falda de Akane para que ésta se acerque a la ventana, cuando Akane se asomó por la ventana pudo ver a Tenma y a Kariya sentados junto a la casa de Sasuke, estaban conversando, nada fuera de lo normal, pero en ese instante pudo sentir el leve sonido del que hace una cámara cuando toma una foto, estaba totalmente segura de ello, ya que se pasaba 23 horas del día tomando fotografías a su querido Shin-sama (N/A: No lo hace las 24 horas del día porque todavía no se atreve a seguirlo al baño xD).

Mientras Akane miraba por la ventana, Midori y Aoi entraron a la habitación, ya que se habían percatado de la ausencia de su amiga.  
-¿Qué te sucede Akane-chan?- preguntó Midori.  
-No me sucede nada- dijo Akane con una voz seria, totalmente ajena a su personalidad- estoy bien.

Midori la miró extrañada, como si acabara de ver un fantasma; _"Rayos"_ pensó Midori _"Tal vez el fantasma es real y tomó posesión del cuerpo de Akane-chan, que mal ¿por qué no habré terminado de ver ese programa de exorcismos?"_.

En ese instante Aoi se fijó en que el pequeño Hiroto había dejado de usar la computadora e iba a la ventana, para observar junto con Akane y Aphrodi; _"Excelente"_ pensó Aoi _"Ahora podré revisar mi Facebook y mi Twitter"_. En cuanto se sentó frente a la computadora se dio cuenta de que habían dos páginas de Internet abiertas, la primera decía "Como detectar espías en tu casa" y la segunda era un artículo acerca del FFI que había ganado Inazuma Japan.  
-Chicas, vengan a ver esto- llamó Aoi.  
-¿Encontraste algo interesante?- preguntó Midori, mientras Akane se acercaba sin hacer ningún comentario.  
-Creo que Hiroto-san estaba viendo ésta página- dijo Aoi mientras colocaba el artículo del FFI.  
-Tienes que estar bromeando, ese niño no sabe leer- dijo Midori- ¿verdad Akane?  
-Sí, Shin-sama- dijo Akane sin siquiera prestar atención.

Aoi y Midori la miraron extrañadas.  
-Akane-san ¿estás bien?- preguntó Aoi.

En ese instante Akane reacciona.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ah? Sí…estoy bien, jejeje… ¡Miren!- dije apuntando a la computadora- ¡Hay una foto de Aphrodi-san!  
-¡Tienes razón!- dijo Aoi, mirando a la parte en donde apuntaba Akane y leyendo- "Afuro Terumi, mejor conocido como Aphrodi, fue delantero del Equipo Fire Dragon de Corea, caracterizado por su rápido regate y sus fuertes remates".  
-¡Miren!- dijo Midori- ¡Aquí hay un vídeo de él! Parece que va a hacer un remate con ese chico cabeza de Tulipán y el cabeza de abuela.

Cuando Aoi puso "Reproducir el vídeo", Aphrodi, que se había aburrido de ver por ventana, fue hasta la computadora para ver que veían las chicas, llegando justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a reproducirse el vídeo una vez que ya se había cargado.

Dicho vídeo mostraba el instante en el que los delanteros de Corea ejecutaban "Chaos Break" para anotar el tercer gol a Inazuma Japan, tristemente el audio del computador estaba malo así que sólo podían ver las imágenes. Sin embargo, en ese instante pudieron escuchar una vocecita diciendo:  
-Chaos Break.

Inmediatamente las tres managers fijaron sus ojos en el pequeño que había dicho esas palabras, que no era nada más ni nada menos que… ¡APHRODI!  
-¡Hablo!- dijo Midori emocionada- ¿Escucharon eso? ¡No estoy loca! ¡Él habló!  
-¡Wuau! ¡Es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar!- dijo Aoi.  
-¡Esto merece una foto!- dijo Akane sacando su cámara, para tomar fotografías de este histórico momento.

Mientras tanto en el patio, Tenma y Kariya estaban sentados, conversando sobre la vida.  
-…y eso es lo que yo creo que es el propósito de la vida- dijo Tenma.  
-Vaya- dijo Kariya- tienes una percepción muy filosófica de la vida, pero creo que tienes razón, si todos siguiéramos tus ideales, éste sería un mundo más feliz.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, al rato pudieron escuchar como algunos de sus amigos llegaban a casa trayendo consigo a los pequeños.  
-Oye Tenma – dijo Kariya.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tenma.  
-¿Crees que ya podremos entrar a la casa? Está empezando a hacer frío.

**¡Y así culmina el capitulo 6! Lo hice un poco más largo para que no me tiren tomatazos virtuales por la demora xD  
****¿A qué creen que se referirá Gamma con eso de las bombas espacio-temporal? ¿Aphrodi volverá a pronunciar otra palabra? ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Shindou, ahora que Akane no estaba con él para cuidar a Midorikawa? A que no lo habían pensado xD**

**¡Gracias a angylopez, Kim Natsuyaki, fudou- 123, Sabrina-sama, Akira Fubuki y a Miki-san por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz :D**

**¿Reviews por favor? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5**

Capitulo 7: El largo día de Beta.

Amanecía, era una nueva mañana, la cual parecía ser muy prometedora o eso pensaba Beta al momento en que los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro. Beta se sentó en su cama para luego dar un largo bostezo.  
-Buenos días Tenma-kun- dijo hablándole a su osito.

Beta inmediatamente se levantó y se alistó para bajar a desayunar, para luego continuar con su misión, espiar a Ten…ejem….al equipo Raimon. Beta fue la primera al llegar al comedor así que tomó una bandeja, tomó un poco de comida y se fue a sentar a comer a su rincón favorito, al lado de la ventana. Al poco tiempo empiezan a llegar los miembros de Protocolo Omega, y uno que otro secuaz de El Dorado que tristemente no jugaba soccer. Mientras comía, Alpha y Gamma llegaban con sus bandejas de comida y se sentaban junto a ella.  
-¿Cómo está tu jugo de perro, Beta-chan?- dijo Gamma con un tono de burla muy marcado.  
-Mejor que tu leche, idiota- dijo sin prestarle atención.

Gama observó horrorizado como su vaso de leche que había traído se acababa de cortar y rápidamente fue a buscar otro que ojalá no hubiera sufrido la "maldición".  
-Recuento del día- dijo Alpha- Beta: 1 / Gamma: 0  
-¿Cuál fue el marcador de ayer?- preguntó Beta.  
-Fue un empate a 3- dijo Alpha.  
-Sabía que debía haber cambiado su desodorante en barra por queso crema- dijo Beta.

Así, Alpha y Beta, comieron en silencio hasta que apareció Gamma nuevamente, trayendo consigo un vaso de jugo, dado que no encontró leche no cortada.  
-Pequeña suertuda, si no fuera por la maldición de tu nombre no me llevarías ventaja todo el tiempo- dijo Gamma con recelo.  
-Eso es porque YO soy un villano de verdad- dijo Beta- yo tengo el record de aparición contra Raimon y no perdí en mi primer partido como OTROS- dijo mirando a Gamma.  
-Beta: 2 / Gamma: 0- dijo Alpha.  
-Al menos yo no dibujo la cara del capitán de Raimon con mi comida- dijo Gamma.  
Beta se limitó a mirarlo con odio.  
-Beta: 2 / Gamma: 1- dijo Alpha.  
-Hablando de marcadores- dijo Gamma- Les tengo una sorpresa- dijo al tiempo en que ponía cuatro fotos sobre la mesa, estas eran las fotos de Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto y Fubuki Shirou.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los marcadores?- preguntó Alpha.  
-Nada- dijo Gamma- pero he notado, con mi cerebro superior, que cada uno de nosotros 3 está basado en uno de estos jugadores.  
-Vaya, se volvió loco- dijo Beta en voz alta.  
-Arhg, nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo Gamma.  
-¿Y por qué piensas que estamos basados en los jugadores de Inazuma Japan?- preguntó Alpha.  
-Elemental, mi querido Alpha- dijo Gamma- tú eres serio y calculador, como Kidou Yuuto. Beta es un gusano de doble personalidad, como Fubuki Shirou. Y yo tengo un cabello genial como Gouenji Shuuya.  
-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES GUSANO DE DOBLE PERSONALIDAD?!- saltó Beta, cambiando a su personalidad agresiva.

Pero antes de que estrellara su bandeja de comida con la cara de Gamma, Alpha volvió a preguntar.  
-¿Y quién está basado en Endou Mamoru?  
-Pues ninguno de esos inútiles- dijo Beta señalando a Zanou y a Rujiku.  
-Lo que lleva a mi segunda teoría- dijo Gamma- Existe un cuarto capitán, es portero, y se llama Delta.  
-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en todo el día- dijo Beta- Además ¿por qué su nombre tiene que ser "Delta"?  
-Lógica pura- dijo Gamma al tiempo en que sacaba una hoja que tenía escrito el alfabeto griego- ¿Ven?- dijo mostrándole la hoja a Alpha y a Beta- Alpha, Beta, Gamma, DELTA- dijo mostrándole las letras.  
-¿Y por qué no Épsilon?- preguntó Alpha.  
-Ese nombre está ocupado- dijo Gamma- había un equipo de la Academia Aliea que se llamaba así.  
-¿Y por qué no puede ser otra letra?- preguntó Beta- como Rho, Tau, Kappa…  
-Porque nosotros tenemos orden, por eso- dijo Gamma- además, si fuera por ti, todos nos llamaríamos Tenma, al igual que tu oso.

En ese instante Beta empezó a ahorcar a Gamma, mientras Alpha terminaba tranquilamente de comer su desayuno.

Al poco tiempo se escucha una voz provenir de los parlantes.  
-Se le ruega a los capitanes de Protocolo Omega dejar de matarse entre sí y dirigirse al Cuarto de Asignación para recibir su misión.  
-Como siempre- dijo Alpha- el mensaje grabado es muy preciso, será mejor que nos apuremos.

Así Alpha dejó su bandeja de la mesa y se dirigió al Cuarto de Asignación, seguido por Beta (ya en su personalidad tranquila) y un azul Gamma. Una vez que llegaron a dicho cuarto, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y apareció una Sphere Device de la cual empezó a resonar una voz.  
-Capitanes de Protocolo Omega, para este sexto día, a cada uno se le asignará la vigilancia de un niño en específico del cual poseemos poca información, los datos serán cargados en sus Sphere Device particulares. Fin del mensaje.

De inmediato aparecieron 3 Sphere Device más y cada uno fue hacia un capitán de Protocolo Omega.  
-Bien- dijo Gamma- Vámonos.

De ésta forma los capitanes se dirigieron al cuarto de Teletrasportación y se transportaron a fuera de la casa de Aki. Decidieron esconderse detrás de un basurero y mandaron una "mosca-espía" para saber si los niños se habían ido.  
-Bien, todo listo- dijo Alpha- Ahora solo tenemos que esperar para comenzar nuestra recolección de información.  
-¿No podíamos haber escogido un escondite mejor?- dijo Beta tapándose la nariz.  
-Ésta vez no, Beta- le respondió Alpha- Éste olor impide que el niño pelirrojo nos detecte.  
-Buff- dijo Beta- Bueno, de todas maneras, ¿a qué niño van a seguir?  
-Kogure Yuuya- se limitó a contestar Alpha.  
-Gouenji Shuuya- dijo Gamma con orgullo.

En ese instante, Beta miró la información de su Sphere Device para saber a quién tenía que espiar, y eran….chan chan chaaan….los gemelos Fubuki.  
-Uff, que mala suerte tengo- se quejó Beta en voz alta- Tengo vigilar al drogado y al hiperactivo.  
-No sé de qué te quejas- dijo Gamma- tú tienes una doble personalidad, una drogada y una violenta.  
-Beta: 2 / Gamma: 3- dijo Alpha con su voz monótona.  
-¿En qué momento ese gusano me pasó?- replicó Beta.  
-El marcador se empató en el momento en que Gamma comentó lo del nombre de tu oso- volvió a decir Alpha.  
-Eso no debería contar- dijo Beta- si las cosas fueran así yo recibiría más puntos por las veces en que le hago daño físico.  
-Shh, estoy escuchando algo proveniente de la base de Raimon- dijo Gamma, llamando la atención de los otros dos capitanes.

En ese momento, Gamma puso el altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que pasaba en la casa de Tenma, siendo lo primero que escucharon, una típica conversación familiar.

-Aki-nee, ¿has visto mi cereal favorito?- preguntó Tenma llegando hacia la cocina.  
-Lo siento Tenma, pero Tsurugi-kun se los acaba de comer- le informó Aki.

Tenma fijó su vista hacia al actual goleador de Raimon, el cual estaba sentado frente a la mesa, comiendo un gran tazón de SUS cereales.  
-El que se levanta tarde no come desayuno- dijo Tsurugi simplemente.

Antes de que Tenma pudiera replicar, recibió un fuerte pelotazo en la espalda.  
-¡Kedo jugad soker!- gritó el pequeño Endou, pateando un balón a todas direcciones.  
-Endou-kun, aquí no- dijo Aki tomando a Endou y llevándoselo al patio- puedes jugar con Sasuke.

Cuando Aki volvió a entrar a la cocina, Tenma intentaba quitarle el tazón de cereales a Tsurugi, ayudado por Shinsuke, el que acababa de llegar. _"Uff, y se supone que ellos son los niñeros"_ pensó Aki _"¡Ya se! Les contaré un chiste para que se calmen"  
_-¡Oigan chicos!- dijo Aki llamando la atención de los jóvenes- Había una vez un perro llamado borrador, se rascó y desapareció.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió Tenma, ante la atónita mirada de Tsurugi y Shinsuke- ¡Aki-nee! ¡No digas eso! Sabes que no puedo aguantar la risa cuando cuentas un chiste.

Mientras tanto, en un basurero cercano a la casa.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJJA- reía fuertemente Alpha, el que una vez había sido conocido como el más serio de los capitanes de Protocolo Omega, aunque esto no sorprendió ni a Beta, ni a Gamma, dado que Beta apretaba fuertemente su estómago para contener la risa, y Gamma se había reído tanto que decidió azotarse la cabeza con la pared más cercana.

Una vez que los tres capitanes se hubieran calmado, volvieron su atención al dispositivo espía para ver si podían escuchar algo más.  
-Espero que cuenten otro chiste- dijo Gamma.  
-Será mejor enfocarnos en nuestra misión coff coff- tosió Alpha, que venía recuperándose de su anterior ataque de risa.  
-¡AL SUELO!- replicó Beta- ¡VIENE ALGUIEN!- exclamó tomando las cabezas de Alpha y Gamma, y metiéndolas dentro de la basura.

Justo en ese momento, una persona en motocicleta pasó en dirección hacia la casa de Tenma.  
-A ella no la había visto antes- dijo Beta- será mejor que revise mi Inazumadex.

En ese momento, Beta sacó un extraño objeto con forma de libreta, pero al abrirse dejaba ver una pantalla táctil, apuntó el objeto en dirección a la motociclista que acababa de pasar, y en la pantalla táctil apareció una fotografía y una voz electrónica dijo.

-Kudou Fuyuka, hija adoptiva de Kudou Michiya y antigua manager de Inazuma Japan, actualmente trabaja como enfermera. Se sabe que en un universo paralelo es la esposa de Endou Mamoru.  
-Así que su nombre es Fuyuka- dijo Beta para sí misma- espero que no interfiera en nuestra misión.  
-No te preocupes- dijo Gamma al tiempo en que se sacaba una cáscara de naranja de la cara- mientras más lazos tengan ellos con su pasado, más efectiva va a ser la Fase 2 de nuestro plan.  
-Mejor preparemos nuestros disfraces- dijo Alpha mientras se limpiaba el huevo que le había manchado la ropa.

Al poco tiempo, dos de los tres capitanes ya tenían listo su disfraz. Alpha, que estaba vestido de abuelita, y Gamma, que tenía un disfraz de buzón de correo.  
-¿Qué sucede Beta-chan? ¿No te queda tu disfraz?-Preguntó Gamma con un deje de burla.  
-Pues ahora no- dijo Beta mirándolo con odio, dado que su disfraz de vendedora de leche estaba lleno de leche cortada.  
-Beta: 3 / Gamma: 4- dijo Alpha.  
-¿Cuándo consiguió el tercer punto?- protestó Gamma.  
-Cuando te arrojó al basurero, he decidió que el daño físico también contará- informó Alpha.  
-Eso no es justo- se quejó Gamma.

Beta simplemente le preguntó a su Sphere Device.  
-¿Qué otro disfraz tenemos disponible?  
-Tenemos un disfraz de Fan N°1 de Inazuma Japan y un disfraz de gatito.  
-Muéstrame el disfraz de Fan N°1 de Inazuma Japan- dijo Beta.

El Sphere Device mostró un holograma en donde se pudo apreciar el disfraz, que consistía en:

1°- Camiseta oficial de Inazuma Japan, con el número 18  
2°- Shorts deportivos con la cara de Kazemaru Ichirouta.  
3°- Calcetas blancas con el nombre de Fubuki Shirou.  
4°- Zapatillas autografiadas por Gouenji Shuuya.  
5°- Un juego de aros con la cara de Tachimukai Yuuki.  
6°- La chaqueta oficial de Inazuma Japan.  
7°- Un bolso deportivo que contenía la capa de Kidou Yuuto, los guantes de portero de Endou Mamoru y dos balones autografiados por todo el equipo.  
8°- Una bandera pequeña que decía "GO!"

-Bueno- dijo Beta- es mejor que el disfraz de gato, me lo voy a poner.

De inmediato una luz la envolvió y en un instante estaba caracterizada como el Fan N°1 del Inazuma Japan.  
-Ese disfraz es bueno- dijo Alpha- Pero reconocerán tu rostro fácilmente.  
-No te preocupes, tengo eso cubierto- dijo Beta al tiempo en que se ponía un sombrero y unas gafas oscuras.  
-Oh sí, con eso nadie te reconocerá- dijo Gamma sarcásticamente.  
-Silencio, los buzones no hablan- respondió Beta.  
-Empate a 4- dijo Alpha.

En ese instante escuchan unos ruidos y los 3 capitanes de Protocolo Omega observan a Yukimura pasar con los dos pequeños en dirección a la Torre de Metal.  
-La misión comienza…- dijo Beta y empezó a seguirlos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Una vez que Yukimura hubo llegado a la Torre de Metal, buscó el lugar que le había indicado Aki, un árbol con un neumático colgando de una de sus ramas.  
-Shirou-san, Atsuya-san, avísenme si ven un neumático colgando de un árbol- dijo Yukimura.  
-¡Sí!- dijeron los dos pequeños, y empezaron a correr sin dirección aparente.

Atsuya, que fue el que había corrido más lejos, fue el primero en encontrar el dichoso lugar.  
-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡LO ENCONTLE! ¡SOY EL NÚMEDO UNO!- gritó el "resucitado".

Al poco tiempo llegó Yukimura a felicitarlo, sin saber que era observado a la distancia. _"¿Dónde se encuentra el otro niño?"_ pensaba Beta, escondida detrás de un árbol, mientras observaba a los goleadores de hielo, sin notar que el pequeño Shirou estaba sentado en una rama del árbol donde se escondía ella.  
-Mi hedmano a encontdado el lugad, voy a felicitadlo- susurró Shirou al tiempo en que intentaba bajar del árbol, pero para su mala suerte se resbaló, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre Beta.  
-¡AUCH!- gritó Beta cuando el pequeño Shirou cayó sobre ella, el cual la miraba con una cara de "¿qué te paso?".

Se bajó de Beta para ver si su "almohada" había sobrevivido al impacto.  
-Oiie, ¿estáz bieen?- preguntó Shirou.  
-Asqueroso enano- masculló Beta entre dientes- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero ¿qué hacías en ese árbol?  
-Mi hedmano me dijo ke podía subidme donde io quieda- contestó el mata-osos.  
-Pues no hagas caso a todo lo que tu hermano te diga- dijo Beta _"Asquerosa anomalía temporal"_ pensaba.

Mientras ella se ponía de pie, se escuchó una voz resonar.  
-¡OYE TÚ!- se escuchó gritar a…. ¡Tenma!- ¡Gracias por salvar a Shirou-san!

Beta de paralizó, Tenma, el capitán de Raimon, Tenma, el que había detenido su caída, Tenma, la persona que ella siempre acosaba, ¡Tenma, el que tenía el nombre de su osito! Se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. _"¡No puede ser! ¡Y yo vestida de ésta manera!" _ Pensaba Beta.

Tenma llegó rápidamente en donde se encontraba la salvadora del ex-capitán de Hakuren, mientras cargaba al pequeño Endou que a su vez cargaba un balón de soccer.  
-De nuevo muchas gracias por salvar al pequeño Shir- Tenma se detuvo en seco- No puede ser…

"_Oh no"_ pensó Beta _"Me ha descubierto"_

-Ahora que te veo de cerca estoy seguro de que tú eres….- decía Tenma.

"_Es oficial, estoy perdida, Gamma me superará en el marcador y mi Jefecito me mandará a la Prisión Mugen, o peor… destruirá mis fotos" pensaba Beta con terror._

-…¡LA FAN N°1 DE INAZUMA JAPAN!- gritó Tenma con admiración-¡Tienes que decirme donde compraste todo eso!

Beta estaba muda, realmente no se esperaba esa reacción. _"Uff, no me descubrió, jejeje… es tan lindo cuando se emociona"_ pensó Beta.  
-¡Wuow!- dijo Tenma tirándose a los pies de Beta (N/A: Sí, se tiró al suelo con Endou xD)- ¡¿Esas zapatillas son autografiadas por Gouenji Shuuya?! ¡ Y esos shorts tienen la cara de Kazemaru-san!  
-¡Basta!- rió Beta tapándose parte de la cara- ¡Me avergüenzas!- decía sonrojada y emocionada.  
-¡Y esas gafas! ¡Se nota que Hikaru está imponiendo moda!- comentaba muy alegre- ¿puedo tomarme una foto contigo? Shinsuke saltará de envidia.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Beta e inmediatamente sacó una cámara fotográfica.  
-Espera, necesitamos que alguien tome la foto… ¡YUKIMURA!- llamó Tenma corriendo hacia él, con Endou todavía en sus brazos, seguido por Beta, la cual ahora cargaba a Shirou y al aparecer se había olvidado de su misión.

Cuando Tenma llegó a donde estaba Yukimura, Endou saltó de sus brazos corriendo hacia el árbol.  
-¡NEUMÁTICO!- gritó Endou, yendo a empujar la gigantesca rueda.  
-Vaya, eso fue extraño- dijo Yukimura- Tenma-san ¿qué haces aquí?  
-¡Lo que sucede es que estaba dando un paseo con Endou-san, pero éste me empezó a tirar el cabello, porque quería venir en esta dirección, y cuando estábamos llegando, vi como esta valiente dama rescataba a Shirou-san de caerse de un árbol- dijo Tenma emocionado.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo es que estuvo a punto de caerse de un árbol?!- se alarmó Yukimura.  
-Mi hedmano me dijo ke podía subidme- informó Shirou, al tiempo en que Beta lo dejaba en el suelo y éste inmediatamente fue junto con su hermano a jugar con Endou, el cual estaba tratando de empujar el neumático que colgaba del árbol.  
- No te preocupes Yukimura, ya te dije que la señorita… ¿Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Tenma a la aludida.

"_Oh no"_ pensó Beta alarmada _"Tengo que inventar un nombre normal para no levantar sospechas"_

-Jejeje, se había olvidado presentarme, mi nombre es…. Isela Creyó- contesto Beta a la interrogante planteada.  
- ¿Es Europeo?- interrogó Yukimura – nunca antes había oído un nombre así.  
- ¡Esto parece un sueño! – Exclamó Tenma emocionado – Un fan Europeo del legendario Inazuma Japan ha salvado al pequeño Shirou-san, por favor Yukimura tómanos una foto.

Tenma le entrego la cámara fotográfica de Beta a Yukimura, el cual se dispuso a tomar las fotografías pedidas por el actual capitán de Raimon.  
- Digan "Lechugas Voladoras" – pronuncio Yukimura al momento de tomar la fotografía, en la cual aparecía Beta tomada del brazo de Tenma.  
- ¡Otra foto! ¡Otra foto! – decía Beta mientras sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Tenma.  
- ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Akane-san? – Respondió Yukimura ante el pedido de la capitana de Protocolo Omega- Además, deberíamos fijarnos en lo que hacen los pequeños.

En ese instante el fotógrafo y sus dos modelos voltearon a ver a los pequeños, y pudieron observar claramente como Atsuya pateaba un balón contra la cara de Endou y a Shirou que los observaba de cerca.  
-¿Te dindes podtedo?– pregunto Atsuya con burla.  
- ¡Jamaz! – Respondió Endou – ¡nunca pedmitidé que anotez un gol!  
- Entonzez, ¡Toma ezto! – Exclamo Atsuya al momento de patear el balón, el cual estaba rodeado de un aura congelante.  
- ¡Shutam! ¡Guram! ¡PAW! – gritó Endou levantando su mano para detener la trayectoria del balón.

En el instante en el que tocó el balón con su mano se produjo un intenso destello dorado y el balón salió disparado, cayéndose por el barranco cercano.  
-¡ZI! ¡Zoi eld númedo huno! –exclamaba Endou saltando de alegría, mientras Atsuya iniciaba un berrinche y Shirou intentaba calmarlo.  
-¡¿Vieron eso?! –Dijo Yukimura emocionado- ¡Atsuya-san pateó un balón con energía!  
-¡Sí! –Dijo Tenma también emocionado- ¡Y Endou-san lo desvió usando su energía también!

Beta rápidamente sacó una libreta de su bolso y anotó: "Sexto día desde el primer ataque contra Raimon, los jugadores Fubuki Atsuya y Endou Mamoru han demostrado la habilidad de usar energía. Minimizar el espionaje en éstos jugadores, enfocarse en el resto." Una vez anotado esto, Beta guardó nuevamente su libreta en el bolso.  
-¿Qué tienes en ese bolso, Isela-san? –preguntó Yukimura.  
-¿Isela quién…? Ah sí, yo, jajaja, no tengo nada importante, sólo cosas de chicas- respondió Beta nerviosa.

Entre tanto, Tenma había corrido a donde se encontraba Endou para felicitarlo.  
-¡Endou-san! ¡Aún cuando es un niño de cuatro años usted es increíble! –dijo Tenma, Endou sólo lo miró con los ojos llorosos.  
-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! ¡PELDÍ MI BALÓN DE SOCCED! –lloró Endou.  
-No te preocupes Endou-san, cuando lleguemos a la casa te prometo que te daré uno nuevo –intentó calmarlo Tenma.

Endou sólo lloraba en silencio y alzó sus brazos para que Tenma lo tomara. Entre tanto, Shirou y Atsuya fueron a donde estaba "Isela", la cual seguía intentando convencer a Yukimura que no traía nada importante en su bolso.  
-Oiie –dijo Shirou, tirando el short de Beta, para llamar su atención.  
-¿Qué quieres enanín? –preguntó "cariñosamente" Beta.  
-¿Edes una fan pedfecta? –preguntó Atsuya.  
-Por supuesto que soy perfecta -alardeó Beta- De hecho no existe nadie más perfecto que yo.  
-Peddo, Yukimuda es muy pedfecto -dijo Shirou.  
-Pues yo soy mejor que él en todos los sentidos –dijo Beta.

Mientras Beta discutía con los gemelos, Endou había convencido a Tenma de bajar por el barranco para recuperar la pelota, y por tanto, no podía ver lo que ocurriría a continuación…  
-¡Yukimuda sed mejod! ¡Muéstlale tu avatad! –le ordenó Atsuya a Yukimura.  
-¿Pero qué dices Atsuya-san? Estás yendo demasiado lejos… -dijo Yukimura.  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te da miedo perder? –dijo Beta con burla.  
-¡Yo no lo temo a nada!- dijo Yukimura.

Yukimura empezó a liberar el aura de su avatar, cuando de repente…  
-¡YUKIMURA! –gritó Tenma cubierto de lodo, corriendo hacia él con Endou y un balón desinflado- ¿Vas a liberar tu avatar para presumir? ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!

"_Rayos"_ pensó Beta _"Ahora no podré darle su merecido"_. Tenma también empezó a liberar su aura para liberar su poderoso avatar.  
-¡A caza! ¡A caza! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! –dijo el pequeño Endou, que ya se quería ir.

Tenma lo miró con decepción.  
-Lo siento, Isela-san –se disculpó Tenma- tendré que demostrarte el gran jugador que soy en otro momento, pero ahora me tengo que ir.  
-No te preocupes- dijo Isela (Beta)- sé que nos volveremos a ver- _"Aunque tú no me veas"_ pensó ella.  
-Yo también me voy- dijo Yukimura tomando a los gemelos- supongo que tendremos nuestro desafío otro día.

Cuando Tenma y Yukimura dieron media vuelta para irse, Beta notó que Tenma llevaba una pelota desinflada.  
-Espera- dijo Beta- toma éste balón, para reemplazar el que perdiste- dijo al tiempo en que sacaba un balón de su bolso.  
-Ooh- Tenma ahogó un grito- Es…es… ¡UN BALÓN AUTOGRAFIADO POR TODO INAZUMA JAPAN! ¡Es el sueño de todo friki del fútbol! ¿Enserio me lo das?  
-No hay problema- dijo Beta- de todas maneras tengo dos.

Tenma y Endou le agradecieron de rodillas, el primero por el valioso regalo y el segundo por su balón nuevo, para posteriormente irse con Yukimura.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Beta se sacó las gafas y sacó su Sphere Device de su bolso, activó el modo transporte y desapareció. De vuelta en la base de Protocolo Omega, Beta, la cual iba vestida ahora normalmente, acababa de entregarle su informe al Jefe y caminaba a la sala común de Gryffindor…digo…a la sala de estar, para saber cómo había sido el día de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó a la sala, vio que Alpha tenía un yeso en el brazo y Gamma un ojo morado.  
-¿Qué sucedió chicos?- preguntó Beta con fingida preocupación- ¿Les pasó algo malo?

Alpha la miró a los ojos y le dijo.  
-Caí en una trampa, para tener 4 años, Kogure Yuuya es un muy buen excavador.

Beta volteó hacia Gamma.  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasó?- preguntó.  
-Nada- respondió Gamma desviando su mirada- solo me pinté un ojo para parecer cool.  
-En realidad- comenzó a hablar Alpha- Tsurugi Kyousuke enseñaba a rematar a Gouenji Shuuya, y no tuvo mejor idea que disparar contra el buzón más cercano que vio. Además de que fue con su tiro "Death Drop", porque quería presumir sus habilidades frente al niño- Beta rió.  
-Oh, cállense los dos- dijo Gamma encaminándose a su habitación.  
-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- interrogó Alpha a Beta.  
-Pues mejor que el suyo- contestó- Descubrí que Yukimura Hyouga es de ira fácil y que algunos niños han demostrado la capacidad de hacer técnicas, lo que significa que cuando empecemos nuestra Fase 2 del plan, su efecto será más fuerte.  
-¿Y conseguiste una foto de Tenma?- preguntó Alpha.  
-Por supuesto- dijo Beta presumiéndole su foto- es la mejor foto que he podido obtener, ahora si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación a hacer Photoshop, ¿podrías tomar mi turno de entrenamiento?  
-Claro- respondió Alpha- Yo entrenaré al equipo mientras tú te vas a jugar con tu computadora, pero me debes una.

Beta agradeció con su cabeza y se encaminó a su habitación. Siendo ya de noche, Beta estaba lista para dormir, el Photoshop estaba hecho y ahora, tanto Tenma y como ella, aparecían con traje de bodas. Beta se metió en las sábanas, cuando a las distancias se escuchó un fuerte grito.  
-Beta: 5 / Gamma: 4- se escuchó decir a Alpha.

"_Sabía que el queso crema funcionaría"_fue lo último que pensó antes de dormir.

**Uff, esta vez si que demoré en actualizar, pero el capítulo está más largo que los anteriores para recompensar la demora ;D  
¿Tenma alardeará su nuevo balón? ¿Shinsuke saltará de envidia? ¿Los demás capitanes de Protocolo Omega tendrán una "Inazumadex"?  
¿Quién ganará el marcador de mañana? y... ¿Existirá Delta? Todo eso y mucho más en algún próximo capítulo de Dulce Infancia :D  
**

**Muchas Gracias a angylopez, Kim Natsuyaki, fudou- 123 y a Sabrina-sama por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! :D**

**Reviews please? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven blablablablabla**

**Disfruten el cap! :D**

Capítulo 8: Citas, conflictos y Hiroto.

Era otro bello día en Inazuma Town, era la mañana perfecta, o eso es lo que pensaba Shindou al momento de despertar en su enorme cama dentro de su enorme habitación dentro de su enorme casa. Al fin había dormido en su casa, después de 6 días de dormir en casa de Tenma y tener que soportar al pequeño Mido-chan, que se tomaba la molestia de despertarlo todas las mañanas con un "agradable" tirón de pelo, pero no hoy, hoy día Shindou sería libre, desayunaría cómodamente, practicaría sus disparos al arco, anotaría 100 goles y bajaría 5kg.

Sin embargo, un rugido proveniente de su estómago le hizo cambiar rápidamente de planes._ "Mmm, necesito desayunar"_ pensó Shindou, así que rápidamente se levantó y fue hasta el comedor, en donde sus sirvientes le tenían preparado el desayuno. Una vez que hubo llegado al comedor, le preguntó a su mayordomo.

-Sebastián, ¿qué tenemos para desayunar? –interrogó.  
-Para el día de hoy tenemos Hot Cakes con mermelada y mantequilla, huevos con tocino, tostadas con palta (**N/A:** También llamados aguacates), bolas de arroz, sushi, lubina chilena, coctel de camarones, ramen, okonomiyakis, mochis, dangos, wantan frito, leche semidescremada, té y café colombiano.  
-Dame todo menos las bolas de arroz, quiero mantener mi dieta –dijo Shindou.

Mientras Shindou estaba desayunando tranquilamente, fue interrumpido por su mayordomo Sebastián.  
-Señorito, tiene visitas –le informó –Se trata del joven Kariya Masaki, Sorano Aoi…  
-Échale a los perros, no mejor, a las abejas, no mejor, a los perros que escupen abejas cuando ladran –interrumpió Shindou a su mayordomo.  
-También vino la señorita Yamana Akane –terminó de informar Sebastián.  
-Déjalos pasar –dijo Shindou derrotado – ¿Por qué mi amor por Akane-chan me juega en contra? –dijo Shindou en voz alta –Un momento, ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? –Shindou fijó su mirada a Sebastián, el cual lo miraba extrañado –Tú no oíste nada –dijo Shindou apuntándolo con el dedo.  
-Así es señorito –dijo Sebastián para posteriormente retirarse.

Al cabo de un momento, la puerta se abre nuevamente y entrando Kariya, Aoi y Akane, acompañados por….…..  
-¡COMI'A! –gritó un pequeño niño, corriendo rápidamente a la mesa en donde Shindou desayunaba.  
-¡Shin-sama, el pequeño Mido-chan lo extrañó mucho! –dijo una sonriente Akane.  
-Yo también lo extrañé mucho… –dijo Shindou mirando con pena como Midorikawa se comía sus dangos.  
-Que considerado es Shin-sama, en cuanto supo que veníamos preparó todo este desayuno para recibirnos –volvió a decir Akane, sonriente, otra vez, y tomando asiento.  
-Así es, Shin-sama es el mejor –dijo Kariya, tomando asiento también, junto con Aoi –El pequeño Hiroto-san también se lo agradece –dijo al tiempo en que el pequeño se sentaba junto a Midorikawa para decirle que no comiera tanto.

Después de que Shindou observó con pena como se devoraban su desayuno, decidió prestar atención a los recién llegados, específicamente a los que no quería recibir.  
-Y ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó "amablemente" el futbolista musical.  
-La verdad –comenzó diciendo Aoi –estamos huyendo de Tenma, ha estado presumiendo su balón de soccer nuevo toda la noche.  
-Además –agregó Kariya –Tsurugi-san amenazó con darle un pelotazo y Gouenji-san pareció muy entusiasmado con la idea, así que decidimos seguir a Akane-sempai hasta aquí.

"_Uff"_ pensó Shindou _"Y yo que pensé que podría descansar cuando Fuyuka-san decidió quedarse a ayudar a Aki-san_" .Distraídamente, Shindou tomó un dango y se lo comió.  
-Que bueno es Shin-sama –dijo Akane –se está comiendo lo que el pequeño Mido-chan regresó de su boquita.

Inmediatamente Shindou se puso la mano en la boca y fue corriendo hacia el baño. Después de haber regresado el dango que se había comido y un poco más, se encontró con que sus "queridos" amigos lo estaban esperando, mientras Kariya se acercaba a él.  
-Shindou-sempai, vamos, hemos acordado que iremos de paseo y a comer también –informó Kariya.  
-¿Por qué saldría con ustedes cuando podría estar a salvo aquí en mi casa? –replicó Shindou.  
-Pues porque vamos en una cita doble –le dijo Kariya casi en susurro.  
-Que malvado eres Kariya ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a Tenma? –le preguntó Shindou.  
-Pff, ¿estás loco? A Tenma no le gusta Aoi, el está enamorado de… –"_Vamos Kariya, piensa en el nombre de una chica rápido" _–Beta.  
-¡Arhg! –Gritó alguien desde la cocina – ¿Qué le sucedió a la leche?  
-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Shindou incrédulo –Pues tiene gustos muy raros.  
-Así es –respondió Kariya –ahora vámonos.

Y así partieron los seis rumbo al parque. Cuando estaban llegando, Kariya tomó en brazos a Hiroto, para hablar en secreto con él.  
-Muy bien Hiroto-san –dijo Kariya en un susurro –hagamos esto como practicamos.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente exclamó.  
-¡Kadiya-kun! ¡Edes el mejod niñedo de la histodia!

"_¡Sí!" _pensó Kariya _"¡Ahora Aoi-chan pensará que soy lo máximo!"_. Sin embargo, no obtuvo la reacción esperada.  
-¡Kariya-kun, no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar! ¡De verdad eres el mejor niñero de todos! –dijo Akane emocionada.

Shindou miró con desprecio a Kariya y tomó entre sus brazos a Midorikawa preguntando.  
-¿Verdad que yo también soy buen niñero?  
-¡AAH! ¡EL HOMBLE FEO ME ESTÁ TOMANDO! –gritó Midorikawa.

Shindou inmediatamente lo dejó en el suelo para que se callara.  
-Jijiji –rió Aoi –Siempre pasan cosas divertidas alrededor de usted, Shindou-sempai.

Ahora fue el turno de Kariya de mirar a Shindou con odio.  
-Ya llegamos al parque –dijo Akane –Vamos a jugar a la caja de arena.

De esta forma, jugaron toda la mañana. Midorikawa y Hiroto, los cuales se llevaban muy bien, jugaban en la caja de arena; Akane y Aoi jugaban de vez en cuando con ellos, mientras que Shindou y Kariya se lanzaban miradas de odio mutuamente cada vez que podían.

"_Cree que es muy listo, Shindou-sempai, pero no dejaré que me robe a Aoi-chan, he practicado mucho con Hiroto como para que usted me la quite ahora"_ pensaba Kariya.  
_"Eres todo un mujeriego, Kariya-kun"_ pensaba Shindou _"Sé que le quitaste Aoi-chan a Tenma, ¡pero no dejaré que me quites a Akane-chan! _

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Midorikawa fue hasta donde se encontraba Shindou.  
-Homble feo, quiedo comida –dijo Midorikawa.  
-Yo también tengo hambre Shin-sama –informó Akane.  
-Será mejor que volvamos a su casa, Shindou-san –dijo Aoi.  
-De ninguna manera –dijo Kariya –conozco un muy buen restaurante.  
-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Aoi emocionada –hace mucho tiempo que no voy a un restaurante.

Y así Kariya los llevó a uno de los mejores restaurantes del Inazuma Town, el Rairaiken. Cuando entraron, descubrieron que el restaurante estaba vacío, salvo por un hombre que estaba detrás de la barra, leyendo una revista.  
-Bienvenidos –dijo el hombre levantando la vista.

Kariya se asustó un poco al ver el rostro del hombre, tal vez era su voz seria o la ausencia de cejas, pero había algo intimidante en ese hombre.  
-Mesa para seis –dijo Aoi contenta, sentándose en una mesa próxima, junto a ella se sentó Hiroto y al frente se sentaron Akane y Shindou, con Midorikawa entre los dos últimos.

Kariya, dándose cuenta de la situación, rápidamente se sienta junto a Hiroto. Al cabo de un momento, el cocinero tenía lista la comida, ramen para todos. En cuanto les sirvió los tazones de ramen se quedó mirando largamente a los dos pequeños.  
-¿Sucede algo malo, señor? –preguntó Shindou.  
-Nada –respondió el cocinero, para posteriormente retirarse a lavar los utensilios usados.

Mientras comían, Kariya se volvió a acercar a Hiroto.  
-Escucha, la primera vez no salió bien, pero ahora si será un éxito seguro, asegúrate de interpretar bien tu papel.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Aoi.  
-¿Sabes? Cuando estoy con Kadiya-kun me siento a salvo de los espías que nos siguen –dijo el pequeño con su inocente voz.  
-Ojalá yo pudiese sentirme así de segura –dijo Akane.

Shindou no soportó más, se puso de pie y apuntando a Kariya con sus palillos le dijo.  
-¡MUJERIEGO! ¡Ladrón de no novias!  
-¡No le grites a Kariya-kun! –exclamó Aoi.  
-¡No me grites por gritarle a Kariya! –regritó (**N/A:** ¿esa es una palabra?) Shindou.  
-¡No me grites por haberte gritado por gritarle a Kariya! –volvió a gritar Aoi.  
-¡No le grites a Shindou por gritarte por tú gritarle porque el gritarle por tú gritar por gritarle a Kariya por BLABLABLABLABLA! –gritó aún más fuerte Akane.  
-Silencio –retumbó la voz del cocinero, haciendo que inmediatamente todos se callaran –terminen de comer en silencio o se van –amenazó.

Así todos terminaron de comer en silencio, Shindou y Kariya se acercaron al cocinero para pagar.  
-¿Cuánto es? –preguntó Shindou sacando su billetera repleta de dinero.  
-La casa invita por ésta ocasión, pero no vuelvan a hacer un escándalo así –informó el cocinero.  
-Gracias –agradeció Kariya.

Una vez fuera del restaurante, fueron alcanzados por el cocinero, el cual les entregó un paquete lleno de ramen.  
-Aquí tienen, lleven esto para Aki-san –les dijo el cocinero.  
-¿Cómo es que la conoce? –preguntó Kariya.  
-Es amiga mía, al igual que Hiroto y Midorikawa –dijo mirando a los pequeños –Espero que vuelvan pronto a su estado normal.

Shindou y Kariya estaban sorprendidos, pero decidieron seguir la corriente.  
-Diremos que usted se la mandó, señor… –preguntó Shindou.  
-Tobitaka Seiya –respondió el cocinero.  
-Bueno, adiós –se despidió Kariya.

Y así, regresaron a casa de Tenma, donde otras sorpresas los aguardan.

-Pásame el color verde –le pidió Fuyuka a Aki.  
-Aquí tienes, Fuyuka-san –dijo Aki pasándole un crayón.

Las dos ex-managers del Inazuma Japan se encontraban pintando en la mesa de la cocina, junto con Gouenji y Endou.  
-¡Tedminé! –Dijo Gouenji alzando su dibujo –Okka-san, mira mi dibujo.  
-Déjame verlo –dijo Aki tomando el dibujo, en el cual aparecía ella tomada de la mano con el pequeño Gouenji, con un arco iris y un sol con cara en el fondo –te quedó muy bonito, Shuuya-chan –dijo Aki con ternura.  
-Si, muy lindo –dijo Fuyuka, que había visto el dibujo también –a lo mejor eso significa que cuando vuelva a la normalidad, Gouenji-kun se acuerde de que te quiere mucho –dijo pícaramente.  
-No digas esas cosas, Fuyuka-san –dijo Aki un poco abochornada – ¿Qué dibujaste tú?  
-Nos dibuje a mí y a Mamoru cuando éramos niños –dijo Fuyuka mientras presumía su dibujo en donde salía ella y Endou de pequeños en un parque.  
-Mi ibujo ez má' bonito –dijo Endou al tiempo en que mostraba su dibujo de un balón de soccer, y éste tenía la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas de Fuyuka.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA –rió Aki fuertemente –captó muy bien tu figura, Fuyuka-san.  
-Cállate –dijo Fuyuka sonrojada.

En ese instante suena el teléfono, pero como Aki estaba demasiado ocupada riendo, Fuyuka fue a contestar, seguida de Endou. Fuyuka, sin fijarse de quién era el número, contesta.  
-Moshi moshi, Fuyuka habla.  
-¿Fu-Fuyuka-san? –Dijo Natsumi al otro lado del teléfono – ¿Qué haces en la casa de Aki?  
-¡Natsumi! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar! –Dijo Fuyuka alegremente –estoy ayudando a Aki con un "problemita" que tiene.  
-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Natsumi –Espero que no esté muy ocupada, me siento sola sin Mamoru en la casa y mi padre ya se fue, y quería saber si podía ir de visita.  
-Bueno –comenzó a decir Fuyuka –la verdad es que…

En ese instante, Endou, él que no había sido el centro de atención por unos segundos, decidió lanzarse contra las piernas de Fuyuka, con la intención de llamar su atención.  
-¡No! –Gritó Fuyuka -¡Mamoru-kun, suelta mis piernas! ya sé que jugamos toda la mañana, pero ahora estoy cansada. Ve a jugar con Aki, ella se siente muy sola con Gouenji.

Una vez que Endou se fue, Fuyuka se percató de que todavía sostenía el teléfono.  
-¿N-Natsumi-san? ¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó Fuyuka insegura.  
-¿Qué…fue…eso? –Se escuchó la voz de Natsumi entrecortada por la rabia – ¿Mamoru…está…contigo?  
-No, que va…yo…éste... –comenzó a tartamudear Fuyuka.  
-Dile a ese gusano que no se atreva a huir de la casa y que cuando lo vea le arrancaré toda la piel con mis uñas –acto seguido, Natsumi cortó el teléfono.

Fuyuka colgó lentamente el teléfono mientras pensaba _"Mmm, creo que estamos en problemas"_  
-¿Quién era, Fuyuka-san? –Preguntó Aki llegando donde la aludida.  
-Natsumi –se limitó a responder Fuyuka.  
-¿Y qué quería? –volvió a preguntar Aki.  
-Dijo que viene de visita, para arrancarle la piel a Mamoru-kun, y tal vez a nosotras –informó Fuyuka tranquilamente.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijo Aki horrorizada – ¡Es terrible! ¡Natsumi va a venir y nos va a matar a todos!  
-No te preocupes Aki-san, tú distráela mientras yo me preparo para enfrentarla –dijo Fuyuka al tiempo en que se dirigía al garaje en donde guardaba su motocicleta.  
Entre tanto, Aki pensaba _"Vamos Aki, cálmate, la reacción de Natsumi no puede ser tan violenta, si les digo las cosas con calma tal vez incluso nos ayude….Oh Haruna ¿dónde estás?"_. Al poco tiempo, el ruido de motor de motocicleta se escuchaba afuera de la casa, mientras se escuchaba que alguien gritaba.  
-¡ENDOU MAMORU! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡SAL Y ENFRÉNTAME! ¡COBARDE! –gritaba Natsumi a todo pulmón. Natsumi llevaba un traje de cuero negro y en la espalda de la chaqueta aparecía escrito "Verano" en kanji, además llevaba un bate de metal en la mano derecha.

Aki inspiró hondo y salió a confrontar a Natsumi.  
-¡Natsumi-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Dijo Aki con fingida alegría – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías de visita?  
-¡No me hables, mal amiga! –Dijo Natsumi apuntándola con su bate de metal – ¡En cuanto termine con Mamoru, tú y la mosquita muerta serán las siguientes!  
-No tienes por qué ponerte violenta, si entras, puedo explicarte todo con calma –respondió Aki.  
-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡Y no voy a entrar a esa casa de traiciones e infidelidades! ¡¿Qué ejemplo de vida le estás enseñando a Tenma-kun?! –exclamó Natsumi.

Antes de que Aki pudiera contestar, apareció Fuyuka vistiendo un traje de cuero, igual al que llevaba Natsumi y pero éste tenía escrito "Invierno" en kanji, y con una manopla en la mano izquierda.  
-Natsumi-san –empezó a decir Fuyuka –Entiendo que estés molesta, pero no dejaré que le hagas daño a Mamoru-kun, él es muy inocente y no sabía lo que hacía.  
-¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! –Replicó Natsumi – ¡Y si no te quitas de mi camino empezaré contigo!  
-Aquí te espero, princesita –dijo Fuyuka con un tono amenazante.

Justo en ese instante, Endou y Gouenji salieron para ver por qué tardaban tanto y no dibujaban con ellos. Endou, al ver a Natsumi, se acerca a ella.  
-Oda –dijo Endou – ¿Ké ezo? – dijo señalando el bate.  
-¿M-Mamoru-kun? –Dijo Natsumi mirando al pequeñín para posteriormente desmayarse con la boca llena de espuma.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Natsumi-san! ¡Fuyuka, ayúdame a llevarla adentro! –Dijo Aki yendo hacia Natsumi para llevarla al interior de la casa.

Horas más tarde, Kariya y Shindou regresaron a casa de Tenma con Hiroto y Midorikawa.  
-Kariya-kun, lamento haberte gritado, creo que estaba un poco celoso de que te llevaras toda la atención de Akane –se disculpó Shindou.  
-No importa, Shindou-sempai, al final de cuentas todo salió bien, conseguí una cita con Aoi, aunque ahora tengo que llevarlo a él –dijo Kariya apuntando a Hiroto.  
-¡Juguete, juguete! –le dijo el pequeño Hiroto tirándole la mano a Kariya.  
-Oh, lo había olvidado, aquí tienes –dijo Kariya entregándole un auto de juguete a Hiro-chan.  
-¡Sii! –gritó el niño corriendo junto con Midorikawa a adentro de la casa.  
-¿Y eso que fue? –preguntó Shindou.  
-Le prometí un juguete a Hiroto-san si me ayudaba a conseguir una cita con Aoi, estamos ensayando desde hace dos días.  
-Afortunado –dijo Shindou –Ese enano con cabeza de cono me odia.  
-No se preocupe Shindou-sempai, le prestaré unos juguetes para que pueda chantajearlo.

En ese instante, los dos chicos se fijan en el que garaje de Aki está abierto y dentro se pueden ver tres motocicletas.  
-Vaya, no sabía que Aki-san era aficionada a las motocicletas –comentó Shindou.  
-Al menos alguien tiene una ambición en esta casa distinta al soccer –agregó Kariya.

-¡TSURUGI! ¡DEVUELVEME MI BALÓN! ¡SHINSUKE, ATÁCALO! –gritaba Tenma desde dentro de la casa.

Shindou y Kariya se miraron entre sí.  
- 5 yens a que gana Tsurugi –apostó Kariya.  
-Hecho –contestó Shindou.

Y ambos entraron a la casa.

**Y hasta aquí llega el cap 8! Lamento la tardanza y sé que éste no es tan largo pero me falta tiempo, pronto empezaré los exámenes finales D:  
Aquí van las preguntas! ¿A Tenma en verdad le gustará Aoi, o le gustará Beta? ¿Qué habrá dibujado Aki? ¿Por qué Natsumi y Fuyuka tenían trajes de cuero? ¿Por qué habían tres motocicletas en el garaje de Aki? ¿Ganará Tsurugi o Tenma? ¿Shinsuke atacará a Tsurugi? ¿"regritar" será una palabra? ¿Por qué hoy hago más preguntas de lo normal? Eso y mucho más se sabrá en algún próximo capítulo! ( o fic xD)**

**Gracias a blackmoon11, Kim Natsuyaki, Sabrina-sama, angylopez y a fudou-123 por sus reviews!**

**Por cierto, ésta es una pregunta de vida o muerte...okey no xD...¿Quieren que desde ahora comience a contestar los reviews?**

**Espero sus respuestas y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Dulce Infancia!**

**Sayo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, pero la historia es toda mía xD**

Capítulo 9: Una dupla peligrosa: Fudou y Kogure.

Era una vez una mañana hermosa en Inazuma Town... mentira, hoy estaba nublado y amenaza con lluvias, el único que se atrevió a salir ese día fue Kariya, el cual iba a dejar a Hiroto al Sun Garden como se lo había pedido la ex-entrenadora Hitomiko, obviamente eso no se lo dijo a nadie. Aki, Fuyuka y Natsumi fueron a casa de ésta última, para explicarle mejor la situación y como ayuda visual llevaron a Endou y Gouenji. Por otra parte todos los demás estaban en casa y mientras los pequeños jugaban en la sala de estar, los niñeros tenían una reunión muy importante.

-¡Llevamos 8 días cuidando a estos mocosos y todavía no encontramos como volverlos a la normalidad! –reclamó Shindou exasperado.  
-Calma, Shindou-sempai –dijo Tenma –Si esto es obra de El Dorado deberíamos esperar la ayuda de Fei.  
-Pero el conejo verde no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo, debemos encargarnos nosotros –respondió Hikaru.

Kirino miró extrañado a Hikaru. _"¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan violento? Desde qué empezó a usar esas gafas negras ha actuado de manera muy extraña. Será mejor que le pregunte"_

-Hikaru-san –llamó Kirino – ¿Por qué llevas gafas negras en la casa si además está nublado?  
-Alguien que se peine como una niña no merece saber la respuesta –contestó cruelmente Hikaru.

Kirino no podía creer lo que había escuchado, él cuidaba mucho su cabello y eso realmente le dolió. Y una lágrima se asomó en uno de sus ojos.  
-¿Estás llorando, Kirino-sempai? –preguntó Shinsuke alarmado.  
-No –cortó Kirino –Estoy imitando a Shindou cuando Tsurugi entró al equipo.  
-Yo también quiero imitar a Shindou –dijo Hamano mientras se colocaba jabón en el ojo para poder llorar.  
-¡Yo no lloré cuando Tsurugi entró al equipo! –reclamó Shindou.  
-Si lloraste –dijo Tsurugi –lo recuerdo claramente, había masacrado a tu pobre equipo y tú me rogaste con tus lágrimas para que entrara al equipo y al final me dio tanta lástima que si entré.  
-¿En verdad? –Preguntó Yukimura –Yo tuve que hacer Snowboard en una avalancha para poder entrar al equipo.  
-Si claro –dijo Tenma sarcásticamente –Y yo tuve que patear una piedra por 1.000 kilómetros para poder entrar; y Shinsuke tuvo que saltar sobre el edificio.  
-¿No nos estamos desviando del tema? –dijo Midori.  
-¿Y cuál era el tema? –preguntó Tsurugi.  
-Yo pensé que estábamos haciendo un exorcismo para echar al fantasma de la casa –admitió Tenma.  
-Por supuesto que no –dijo Midori –nos juntamos para saber cómo solucionar el problema, ya que no podemos cuidar a los niños para siempre.  
-¿Y por qué no podemos hacerlo? –Preguntó Hikaru –yo estoy dispuesto a mostrarle el camino a seguir a Fudou para que sea una persona exitosa en la vida.  
-Yo no quiero cuidar a ese mocoso para siempre –dijo Shindou –Mientras ese niño siga aquí nunca podré acercarme a mi adorada Akane-chan… un momento ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?  
-Lo dijiste, Romeo –dijo Tsurugi desatando la risa de todos los presentes, menos Shindou y Hikaru (porque es malo).  
-Ya, de acuerdo, lo admito, me gusta Akane, ¡Pero no quiero que le digan nada o si no le diré a Aki quienes estuvieron experimentando con la comida de Sasuke! –amenazó Shindou.  
-¡No serias capaz! –dijo Shinsuke al recordar que junto con Tsurugi y Tenma le echaron salsa picante a la comida de Sasuke, y éste había vomitado dentro de la casa, haciendo que Aki se pusiera furiosa, sí, Aki se pone furiosa cuando nadie la ve.  
-Está bien –dijo Tenma –nos quedaremos callados, pero dado que estamos en confianza ¿alguien tiene algún otro secreto que contar? –preguntó en broma.  
-Yo envidió el cabello de Midori –admitió Kirino.  
-Yo digo que es un poco violenta –dijo Hamano, el cual había parado de llorar.  
-Su cinta para el cabello hace que parezca un conejo –dijo Shinsuke.  
-Yo opino que tiene la falda muy larga –dijo Yukimura.  
-¡Yukimura! ¡No seas pervertido! –dijo Tsurugi.  
-A Tsurugi le gusta Midori –dijeron Tenma, Shinsuke, Kirino y Shindou a coro.  
-¡No es cierto! –dijo Yukimura.  
-A Yukimura le gusta Tsurugi –volvieron a decir a coro.  
-¡Pero qué tonterías dicen! –reclamó Midori.  
-A Midori le gusta Yukimura –repitieron una vez más a coro.  
-Paren de molestarse –Dijo Hamano tratando de calmarlos.  
-A Hamano le gusta Yukimura –molestaron una vez más.  
-¡Basta! –Dijo Hikaru -¡Aquí nadie quiere a Yukimura! Y si no vamos a discutir cosas importantes yo me largo –dijo al tiempo en que se iba.  
-Bueno –dijo Tenma –creo que eso da nuestra reunión por terminada.  
-Que bueno –dijo Tsurugi –tengo muchas ganas de jugar soccer con mi balón autografiado nuevo –dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba y se iba.  
-Vaya, no sabía que Tsurugi tenía un balón nuevo –admitió Tenma.  
-Es tu balón, genio –dijo Midori, esto último con sarcasmo.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Shinsuke! ¡Ayúdame a recuperarlo y te dejaré que toques el balón nuevamente! –dijo Tenma al tiempo en que se iba corriendo para perseguir a Tsurugi, seguido por Shinsuke.  
-Y ustedes ¿qué van a hacer? –preguntó Hamano.  
-Pues yo iré a ver a mi pequeño Rey Mudo –informó Midori –cuando está mucho tiempo solo hace cosas extrañas.

_Flash Back._

_Midori venía de hacer las compras y después de dejar las cosas con Aki fue a buscar a Aphrodi, al cual encontró en la habitación de Aki haciéndose trencitas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Creo que iré de compras –dijo Shindou –El enano verde es como un agujero negro, se come todo lo que hay y nunca se llena –aclaró.  
-Yo te acompaño, Shindou –dijo Hamano –Si tengo suerte me volveré a encontrar con una emotiva reunión de una chica con su hermanito.

"_Maldito seas Hamano"_ pensó Kirino _"Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Kaze-chan para que no se meta en problemas" _pensó antes de retirarse, dejando a Yukimura….solo.  
-Ah, estoy solo de nuevo –dijo Yukimura en voz alta –creo que iré a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la casa, Fudou y Kogure tramaban "pequeños" planes.  
-Entonzes –dijo Fudou –Si ponemos una mázcara en la entlada de la casa, la siguiente pedsona que entde se asustalá y caedá de espaldas.  
-¡Sí! –Dijo Kogure –Y podemos haced un hoyo pada que se caiga más plofundamente Ushishishishi.  
-¿Haciendo planes, Fudou-san? –preguntó Hikaru caminando hacia los pequeños.  
-Si, Comandante –dijo Fudou –Hemoz planeado la mejod bloma del siglo.  
-Muy bien –dijo Hikaru –Recuerda que si necesitas ayuda solo pídemela –dijo al momento en que se daba medie vuelta y volvía al interior de la casa.  
-Muy bien –dijo Kogure sacando una hoja de papel quien sabe de dónde –y con la máscada tenemos 9 tlampas, una pada cada uno.  
-Que comience el espectáculo –dijo Fudou con una sonrisa diabólica al tiempo en que se comía una banana.

Mientras en el segundo piso de la casa, Tenma alzaba su balón autografiado en alto y proclamaba.  
-¡Una vez más las fuerzas del bien logran superar a Tsurugi y el balón vuelve a ser recuperado por su legítimo dueño! Shinsuke, puedes cargarlo mientras lo llevas a su pedestal.  
-Sí –dijo Shinsuke alegremente mientras dejaba de saltar sobre Tsurugi, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo.  
-Tuviste suerte al igual que ayer, Tenma –dijo Tsurugi –Si mi hermano estuviera aquí no tendrías ese balón en tus manos.  
-Pues lo siento mucho Tsurugi –dijo Tenma –Éste balón me lo dio Isela Creyó, la fan europea número uno de Inazuma Japan.  
-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero al menos dime la verdad sobre cómo lo obtuviste –dijo Tsurugi.  
-¡Esa es la verdad! –Replicó Tenma -¡Isela Creyó es real y era muy linda!  
-Tenma, no me hables de tus amores con tus amigos imaginarios –se burló Tsurugi.

Pero antes de que Tenma pudiera reclamar se escuchó un grito desgarrador por parte de Shinsuke. Alarmados, Tenma y Tsurugi corrieron rápidamente a la habitación de Tenma en donde pudieron ver a Shinsuke cubierto de pintura blanca; y si, el balón de Tenma también se había manchado.  
-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡MI BALÓN NUEVO! –lloró Tenma mientras corría hacia su balón.  
-Estoy bien –dijo Shinsuke mientras se sacaba pintura de la cara –pero de verdad, me conmueve su preocupación.  
-¿El balón está bien, Tenma? –Preguntó Tsurugi – ¿la firma de Gouenji-san se salvó?  
-Si –dijo Tenma aliviado mientras le mostraba a Tsurugi que la firma de Gouenji seguía intacta.  
-¿La firma del Entrenador Endou también está bien? –preguntó Shinsuke, que ya se había sacado la pintura de la cara.  
-Si, mira, está junto a la de Gouenji-san… ¡vaya! No lo había notado, también estaba la firma de Aki-nee junto a la de Gouenji-san –dijo Tenma.

Y así, los tres novatos de Raimon examinaron el balón en busca de la firma perdida.  
-Vaya, al parecer no falta ninguna –dijo Tsurugi.  
-Si falta una. Eran 21 firmas, yo las había contado, pero ahora sólo hay 20 –informó Shinsuke.  
-A ver, revisemos de nuevo –dijo Tenma mientras revisaba el balón nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Yukimura se encontraba tomando una siesta en una hamaca en el patio… y bueno, eso.

Kirino se encontraba buscando a Kazemaru, el cual no había visto en toda la mañana.  
-¡Kaze-chan! ¿Dónde estás? –llamó Kirino.  
-¡Onee-chan! ¡Eztoy aquí! –se escuchó una pequeña voz hablar.  
-¡Que no soy tu hermana! –Se defendió Kirino – ¿Y exactamente dónde estás? –interrogó.  
-¡Aquí! –volvió a decir el pequeño Kaze-chan.

Kirino posó su vista en un armario que había en el pasillo. _"¿Por qué Aki-san tiene un armario en el pasillo?" _ Fue lo primer que pensó el peli rosa. _"Tal vez Kaze-chan se esconda ahí"_ y dirigiéndose al armario abrió la puerta.

Por desgracia para Kirino  
y para suerte del lector,  
una tarta salió volando  
en todo su esplendor.

Para sorpresa de Kirino,  
el cual no se lo había esperado,  
la tarta embarró su rostro,  
dejándolo todo manchado.

-¡¿QUÉ PROTONES PASÓ AQUÍ?! –gritó Kirino enfadado – ¡ÉL QUE HAYA HECHO ESO ME LAS VA A PAGAR! –volvió a exclamar Kirino para después irse al baño a lavarse.

Hikaru, que había visto el accidente de Kirino, sólo reía para sus adentros. _"Kukukuku, las bromas de Fudou-san van mejorando, veamos que más tiene preparado"._

En otro punto de la casa, Tenma, Shinsuke y Tsurugi seguían en discusión sobre la firma faltante.  
-Yo sigo diciendo que falta una firma –dijo Shinsuke.  
-Pero ya las hemos contado 6 veces, no nos falta ningún jugador –dijo Tenma.  
-Pero también otras personas firmaron –dijo Tsurugi.

Efectivamente, el joven Tsurugi tenía razón, dado que además de los jugadores, habían firmado las managers y el entrenador.  
-Pero si están las tres managers y el entrenador Kudou –dijo Tenma – ¿Ven? Aquí dice: Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna y Kudou Fuyuka.  
-¡Ya se! –Dijo Shinsuke –la firma que falta es de Raimon Natsumi.  
-Pero según Wikipedia, Natsumi-san no formaba parte del Inazuma Japan –informó Tenma.  
-¡Esperen! –Dijo Tsurugi –Noto una mancha blanca –dijo apuntando un lugar del balón.

Tenma y Shinsuke dirigieron su atención al lugar que había señalado Tsurugi y pudieron notar una mancha que parecía estar tapando una pequeña firma.  
-¡Esa es la firma faltante! –Dijo Tenma –hay que limpiar el balón rápido.  
-Yo lo limpiaré –dijo Tsurugi mientras se sacaba la camiseta, para limpiar con ella el balón.  
-¡Espera Tsurugi! –Dijo Shinsuke –Mejor usemos un trapo mojado, eso será más efectivo.  
-De acuerdo –Dijo Tsurugi –Yo iré a buscar el trapo.

Tsurugi dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, quedó totalmente envuelto en cinta adhesiva, ya que ésta había sido puesta de tal modo en que la primera persona que pasara a través del umbral quedara enredada en ella. Y por desgracia, fue Tsurugi.  
-¡AAAHH! ¡AYÚDENME! –gritó Tsurugi, el cual tenía todo su cuerpo ¡sin camiseta! cubierto por la cinta.  
-No te preocupes Tsurugi –dijo Shinsuke –sacaré esa cinta de un tirón y te dolerá mucho.

Mientras tanto con Yukimura; Shirou y Atsuya se encontraban jugando alrededor de él, y Yukimura seguía durmiendo…y bueno, eso.

Pero fuera de la casa de Tenma, en un mercado cercano, Shindou se encontraba viendo los precios del veneno para ratas.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Shindou? –Preguntó Hamano – ¿Crees que hay ratas en la casa de Tenma?  
-Sólo una –contestó Shindou –Tiene el pelo verde y come helado.  
-Vamos, no seas así. Seguro si te esfuerzas, podrías llevarte bien con él –dijo Hamano.  
-He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, pero ese mocoso simplemente está en mi contra. Pero basta de hablar de él ¿Qué más había qué comprar? –preguntó Shindou.

Hamano sacó una lista de compras de su bolsillo.  
-Cinco litros más de helado y carne para la cena –recitó Hamano.  
-Que bien, ya falta poco por comprar –dijo Shindou –A todo esto ¿qué llevas en ese bolso? –preguntó apuntando a un pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado Hamano.  
-No lo sé –dijo Hamano extendiéndole el bolso a Shindou –Kogure-san me lo dio antes de venir.  
-Deberíamos abrirlo –dijo Shindou.  
-No es correcto abrir bolsos ajenos –lo regañó Hamano –Yo iré por la carne y tú por el helado –dijo dándose media vuelta.

Shindou, aprovechó que Hamano no lo estaba viendo y abrió el bolso, el cual emitió el sonido similar al que los humanos hacemos, en especial hombres, cuando estamos mal de la guatita (**N/A: **Vamos, es un pedo, un gas, o como le digan xD), además de soltar un olor terrible.  
-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! –dijo una señora que pasó por al lado –Niño ¿qué comiste?  
-Yo no he sido –dijo Shindou rojo de la vergüenza mientras cerraba el bolso.  
-Y yo soy el hada de los dientes –dijo con sarcasmo la señora.

Mientras Shindou intentaba explicarse; en casa de Tenma, Midori estaba cuidando a Midorikawa, Tsunami y Aphrodi. _"¡Já! No hay duda de que seré una magnífica madre" _pensó Midori viendo jugar a los pequeños.

En ese instante, Midori decidió verse en el espejo para peinarse, dado que su largo cabello requería muchos cuidados.  
-¡Oh no! –Dijo Midori -¡Esto es una punta partida! –Dijo tomando unos mechones de cabello –Haré un sutil corte –Dijo al tiempo que sacaba unas tijeras.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer el corte, se escuchó el grito de Tsurugi por toda la casa, el cual sorprendió a Midori, haciendo que esta se cortara el mechón completo  
-¡NOO! ¡MALDITO SEAS TSURUGI POR SER TAN GRITÓN! –Gritó Midori al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho- Vamos Midori, cálmate –se intentaba calmar en voz alta, mientras que los niños, que habían dejado de jugar, la miraban extrañados.

Midori posó sus ojos en la peineta que estaba colgada junto al espejo.  
-¡Ya sé! ¡Si me cepillo el cabello de forma inteligente nadie notará que me he cortado un mechón de cabello! –Pero en cuanto Midori se pasó la peineta por su pelirroja cabellera, aterrorizada contempló que los cabellos que pasaban entre los dientes de la peineta quedaban teñidos de color… ¡verde!  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AOI! ¡AKANE! ¡LAS NECESITO! –gritó Midori desesperada.

Mientras Midori sufría por su cabello, Tsurugi se secaba las lágrimas, una vez que Shinsuke ya le hubo sacado toda la cinta adhesiva.  
-Bien Tsurugi –dijo Tenma –Creo que aprendimos la lección, no se anda sin camiseta.  
-Cállate –dijo Tsurugi –Yo ando como quiero.  
-Tranquilos chicos –dijo Shinsuke –Mejor vamos a ver que le sucede a Midori-san, la escuché gritar hace poco.  
-¡Así es! ¡La patrulla caza-fantasmas de Tenma entra en acción! –exclamó Tenma señalando el horizonte.

Shinsuke lo miró extrañado y Tsurugi simplemente se puso su camiseta. De ésta manera, los tres novatos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Midori, para saber que problemas aquejaban a la chica.

Mientras iban camino a la habitación de Midori, pudieron observar que la puerta del baño se abría y Kirino salía sin camiseta, dado que se acaba de lavar el cabello.  
-¡Kirino-sempai! –dijo Tenma el momento en que se tapaba el rostro – ¡No debería caminar por la vida sin camiseta!  
-¡Que soy hombre, Tenma! –Le replicó Kirino – ¡No creas todo lo que Kaze-chan te dice!  
-Pero los niños no mienten –Dijo Tenma, el cual se había atrevido a ver a Kirino, para descubrir que éste…era hombre.  
-Protones Tenma –dijo Kirino – ¡Estuvimos en el mismo equipo un año, llega un niño, dice que soy mujer y te lo crees de inmediato!  
-Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan crédulo –se defendió Tenma –Ahora, si me disculpas, íbamos a rescatar a Midori de un fantasma.

Cuando Tenma empezó a caminar, no se fijó en que había una cáscara de banana en el suelo y al momento de pisarla, su centro de gravedad fue desviado de su eje, haciendo que la fuerza de gravedad aumentara en sus hombros, haciendo que la atracción entre la Tierra y su cuerpo aumentara de forma progresiva, o sea, se cayó.  
-¿Qué te pasó Tenma? ¿Te caíste? –preguntó Shinsuke.  
-No –respondió Tenma todavía en el suelo –Lo que sucede es que me gusta mucho el suelo de mi casa y lo quería abrazar –dijo con ironía.

Mientras tanto, Yukimura abría lentamente sus ojos, después de su merecida siesta, la cual había durado toda la tarde, para descubrir que… ¡estaba totalmente envuelto en papel higiénico! ¡Convirtiéndolo en una momia!  
-¡¿Qué diantres pasó aquí?! –exclamó Yukimura mientras trataba de librarse de su prisión de papel higiénico.  
-Viniedon Fudou y Kogude y te amadladon –contestó tiernamente Shirou.  
-¡¿Y por qué no me ayudaste?! –replicó Yukimura.  
-Podque si edes un jugadod pedfecto debedías escapad tú solo –dijo divertidamente Atsuya.

Mientras Yukimura luchaba por escapar, era observado a la distancia por Hikaru.  
-Con esa van siete bromas –dijo Hikaru para sí mismo.

Casi inmediatamente se pudo escuchar que alguien gritaba a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta pudo observar un destello junto al árbol en el patio trasero de la casa de Tenma. Al acercarse al examinar pudo ver que había un trozo de cuerda colgando del árbol y un tarro de basura a medio llenar.  
-Vaya –dijo Hikaru –Parece que alguien cayó en ésta trampa, pero ha desaparecido…sospechoso –Hikaru dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, donde un alboroto se estaba armando.

En la entrada de la casa, Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Kirino y Midori rodeaban a los pequeños Fudou y Kogure.  
-No tienen escapatoria –dijo Midori –sé que fueron ustedes dos.  
-Y qué si fuimos nosotlos –dijo Fudou.  
-Pues cuando Aki-nee se entere… –empezó Tenma.  
-¿Se entere de qué? –preguntó Hikaru llegando al lugar.  
-Pues de que Fudou y Kogure nos han hecho bromas todo el día –dijo Shinsuke.  
-No seas psicótico –Dijo Hikaru mientras tomaba a Fudou y Kogure en brazos –No los culparán por los accidentes casuales que han tenido.  
-¡¿Casuales?! –dijo Tsurugi "un poco" enfadado.  
-Casuales –volvió a decir Hikaru de forma cortante, mientras entraba a la casa con Fudou y Kogure.

A cierta distancia, Shindou y Hamano regresaban a casa, el pobre Shindou se había pasado toda la tarde explicándole al gerente la razón del mal olor en el pasillo 7.  
-Y por eso, Shindou –empezó a decir Hamano –No se registran bolsos ajenos.  
-Cállate –dijo Shindou – ¿No te das cuenta de que a mí me persigue la desgracia?  
-No exageres –dijo Hamano –Recuerda que alguien podría estar peor.

En ese momento, una máscara impulsada por un resorte, apareció sorpresivamente frente a Shindou y Hamano. Al momento en que Hamano dio un paso hacia tras, cayó por un muy, muy profundo hoyo.  
-¡HAMANO! ¿TE DOLIÓ? –gritó Shindou.

Mientras del interior de la casa de Tenma se escuchó a Hikaru gritar: ¡CASUALES!

Ya en la noche, todos se encontraban en la sala de estar, incluyendo a Kariya, Aki, Fuyuka y Natsumi, la cual se había recuperado de ver a Endou y Gouenji.  
-¡Kaze-chan! ¿Dónde habías estado? –Preguntó Kirino.  
-Jugando en el entletecho –contestó sencillamente Kazemaru.  
-¿Y qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó nuevamente Kirino.  
-Coddía –volvió a contestar sencillamente Kazemaru.  
-Acabo de llamar al hospital –dijo Fuyuka.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Hamano-sempai? –Preguntó Tenma preocupado - ¿Está bien?  
-La verdad –comenzó a decir Fuyuka –Es que estuvo cinco minutos, después llegó su familia y se fueron de vacaciones a Okinawa.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –Exclamaron sorprendidos todos los niñeros, excepto Hikaru, porque es malo.

En un futuro no muy lejano, bueno de hecho si, muy lejano; en los cuarteles generales de El Dorado, Einamu se encontraba en juicio.  
-Ya les dije que no fue mi culpa –suplicó Einamu a sus jueces: Alpha, Beta y Gamma.  
-No más excusas –dijo Alpha seriamente.  
-Fallaste totalmente en tu misión –siguió Gamma.  
-Y no trajiste fotos de Tenma –completó Beta.  
-Pero me pusieron una trampa –volvió a decir Einamu, el cual tenía un trozo de cuerda amarrado a su pie y estaba todo su cuerpo cubierto de basura.  
-Silencio –dijo Alpha.  
-Por haber fallado –siguió Gamma.  
-Pasarás 48 horas en la prisión Mugen –completó Beta alegremente.  
-NOOOOOOOO –gritó Einamu mientras los guardias se lo llevaban.

**Aquí termina el cap 9! Vaya, es la primera vez que demoro dos semanas exactas! jejeje no se acostumbren xD  
Bueno, aquí les dejo las preguntas! :D**

**¿Yukimura será un pervertido? ¿De quién será la firma que falta? ¿Alguien quiere a Yukimura? ¿Tsurugi y Kirino volverán a andar sin camiseta? ¿Hikaru habrá descubierto que los espían? ¿Quién reemplazará a Hamano como niñero? Todas estas respuestas ( o ninguna) en algún próximo capítulo de Dulce Infancia!**

**Gracias a angylopez, Yuko-96, Kim Natsuyaki, blackmoon11, ferdita99 y a Sabrina-sama por todos sus reviews! me alegra que les haya gustado el cap! :D**

**Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo de Dulce Infancia y/o reviews que yo les deje en alguno de sus fics xD**

**Reviews por favor? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5**

Capítulo 10: Nuevos niñeros, el equipo se completa.

Era la mañana del noveno día desde el pequeño accidente que había convertido a los jugadores del Inazuma Japan en niños de 4 años. Y para mala suerte de nuestros queridos jugadores de Raimon, Hamano se había ido de vacaciones, dejando al pequeño Tsunami sin alguien quien lo cuidara.  
-¡Yo quiero cuidar a Tsunami-san! –dijo Shindou.  
-¡Pero Shin-sama! ¿Quién va a cuidar al pobre Mido-chan? –preguntó Akane preocupada.  
-Tenma puede hacerlo –respondió Shindou rápidamente.  
-Pero Shindou-sempai –dijo Tenma –si yo hago eso ¿quién cuidará a Endou-san?  
-Yo peddo cuidadme zolo –contestó el pequeño Endou-san al momento en que sacaba el cuchillo más afilado, grande y terrible que pudo encontrar...el cuchillo plástico de la mantequilla.  
-Mamoru, suelta eso –lo regañó Natsumi al tiempo en que le quitaba el cuchillo de sus manitas.  
-¡Entonzez idé a jugad soccer! –dijo Endou para después salir corriendo hacia el patio.  
-Bueno –comenzó a decir Shindou –Yo cuidaré a Tsunami y Tenma cuidará a Midorikawa.

Antes de que Akane pudiera objetar se escuchó una fuerte voz desde fuera de la casa.  
-¡CHICOS! ¡YA VOLVÍ DE MI VIAJE! –gritaba "alguien" muy entusiasmado.

Inmediatamente todo el equipo de niñeros fue a ver quien gritaba fuera de la casa. Al momento de llegar a la entrada pudieron observar una figura montada en una bicicleta, la cual usaba una capa toda lodosa y raída, y cuyo rostro era ocultado por un sombrero de paja.  
-¿Quién eres, misteriosa figura? –preguntó Shinsuke.  
-Pero Shinsuke, hombre, ¿es que no me reconoces? –dijo el hombre misterioso.  
-La verdad es que esa bicicleta la he visto en otra parte, pero con la capa me entra la duda –admitió Shinsuke.  
-¡Espera Shinsuke! –Dijo Tsurugi –Tal vez sea un agente de El Dorado, démosle pelotazos hasta que nos diga la verdad.  
-¡Esperen chicos! ¡No hay necesidad de ponerse violentos! –dijo el hombre al tiempo en que se sacaba el sombrero.  
-¡Pero si es Nishiki! –Dijo Kirino emocionado –Pensé que te habías muerto cuando te tiraste con tu bicicleta por ese acantilado.  
-¡No han inventado un acantilado tan profundo como para mantenerme tres meses en un hospital! JAJAJA–rió Nishiki  
-Págame –le dijo a Kariya a Shindou –Vivió.

Shindou resignado le pasó unas cuantas monedas al poderoso defensa de Raimon.  
-Y bueno chicos ¿qué es lo que habéis estado haciendo? –interrogó Nishiki.  
-Pues…–comenzó Midori-nos hemos estado dedicando al…cuidado infantil.  
-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Nishiki entusiasmado - ¿Entonces Tenma siguió mi consejo y convirtió su casa en una guardería?  
-No exactamente –Contestó Tenma –La verdad es… –y así Tenma le contó todo lo ocurrido.  
-Wuow, si tu historia es cierta, yo quiero cuidar al pequeño Tsunami –dijo Nishiki –Nos divertiremos mucho viendo teatro kabuki y comeremos pasta.  
-No se vale –dijo Shindou –Yo quiero cuidar al pequeño Tsunami-san, tú cuida a Midorikawa.  
-Pero Shin-sama –dijo Akane sollozando –El pequeño Mido-chan lo quiere mucho y además pensaba que los tres podíamos estar juntos como una familia.

El pequeño corazón de pollo de Shindou se conmovió, por su adorada Akane-chan, él soportaría al mocoso.  
-De acuerdo-dijo Shindou rendido –Seguiré cuidando al pequeño Mido-chan –dijo masticando la última palabra.

Shindou tomó a Midorikawa y lo abrazó como si lo quisiera. Aprovechando el momento, el pequeño Mido-chan decidió darle un besito con dientes en la oreja, o sea, lo mordió. Mientras Shindou intentaba separarse del pequeño, el cual tenía sujetada fuertemente su oreja, Nishiki acompañó al resto de los niñeros al interior de la casa.  
-Entonces Nishiki-san –comenzó a hablar Aoi – ¿Qué aprendiste en tu viaje por el acantilado?  
-Bueno –contesto Nishiki –Aprendí que "Viernes" al revés se escribe "senreiV".  
-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Tenma.  
-Nada –dijo Nishiki –Pero tengo hambre… ¡quiero comida! –dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.  
-Yo tamben quiedo comida –dijo el pequeño Tsunami.  
-Oh, pero pequeñín –dijo Nishiki –Si quieres comer conmigo debes ser más alto. Ven, yo te ayudaré.

Nishiki tomó los tobillos de Tsunami y lo levantó, dejándolo de cabeza, para posteriormente agitarlo….sí, agitarlo, y si por si acaso te estás saltando palabras y no leíste lo que escribí… ¡AGITARLO!  
-¡Nishiki-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –preguntó Aoi preocupada.  
-Estoy ayudando al pequeñín a crecer –dijo Nishiki alegremente.  
-¿En verdad se puede crecer de esa forma? –preguntó Shinsuke ilusionado.  
-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Nishiki.  
-Eso es mentira –dijo Kariya –Si lo agitas de esa forma solo lograrás que el niño vomite y ni Aki-san, ni Fuyuka-san se encuentran en la casa para limpiarlo.  
-Pero se encuentra Natsumi-san ¿no es así? –preguntó Nishiki mientras dejaba de agitar a Tsunami.  
-¡Haz visto su cara! –Exclamó Kariya – ¡Parece toda una princesa! No me sorprendería que el Entrenador Endou fuera quien lavara los platos.  
-Jajaja, que gracioso eres Kariya-kun –dijo Akane divertida.  
-Vaya, Kariya, parece que te llevas muy bien con Akane-san –molestó Kirino.  
-¡¿QUÉ KARIYA QUÉ?! –bufó molesto Shindou, el cual acababa de llegar a la habitación con una oreja menos…naah mentira, con las dos.  
-Chicos –llamó Natsumi que también acababa de entrar en la habitación –Aki-san llamó y dijo que tardará más de lo que creyó en pagar la cuenta de la luz, así que yo les prepararé la comida de hoy.  
-¿Usted cocina, Natsumi-san? –preguntó Aoi.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo cocino muy rico, si no me creen pregúntele a Tenma –respondió alegremente Natsumi, la cual se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida.  
-Y Tenma –dijo Shinsuke – ¿Cómo es la comida de Natsumi-san?  
-Pues… –respondió Tenma tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas –Te aseguro Shinsuke, que nunca probarás un sabor como ese en toda tu vida.  
-¿De verdad? –preguntó Shinsuke entusiasmado al igual que el resto de los presentes.

"_Pobres almas en desgracia"_ pensaba Tenma _"La comida de Natsumi-san es muy salada y yo no voy a pasar solo por ese martirio".  
_-¿No estarás mintiendo, Tenma? –Preguntó Aoi mirándolo fijamente –Siempre cierras el ojo derecho cuando estás mintiendo y cierras el ojo izquierdo cuando quieres parecer inteligente.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo Tenma mientras cerraba los dos ojos.  
-Un momento –dijo Tsurugi – ¿Ahora estás mintiendo o haciéndote el inteligente?  
-Pues yo…–comenzó a hablar Tenma.

Pero se vio interrumpido por una interrupción muy interruptitora…interruttora…interrup….por Kinako.  
-¡Tenma! –dijo Kinako entrando por la fuerza a la casa.  
-¿Kinako-san? –Dijo Tenma sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? Vine a buscarlos –dijo MUY alegre Kinako -¡No han ido ni un solo día al festival! Y he tenido que socializar con los de Teikoku –dijo Kinako mostrando una cara de asco, pero muy tierna.

Mientras Kinako hablaba, los niñeros notaron que ella vestía un kimono tradicional de fiestas.  
-¡Había olvidado totalmente el festival! –exclamó Kariya.  
-¡Hola Kinako! –Saludó Nishiki alegremente -¡No te había visto desde que me tiré por ese acantilado! Lo siento, no podemos ir al festival porque estamos cuidando niños.  
-¡A mí me encanta cuidar niños! –Dijo Kinako alegre – ¡Podemos comer dulces y ver TV después de las ocho de la noche! –dijo Kinako mostrando su rudeza.  
-Pero Kinako, estos niños son muy especiales –empezó a decir Shindou –y este tema es un poco delicado.  
-Lo que sucede es que el Entrenador Endou y sus amigos se convirtieron en niños de 4 años, y cada uno está designado a cuidar a un niño en específico –dijo Nishiki sujetando al pequeño Tsunami.  
-¿De verdad? –Dijo Kinako más emocionada que antes – ¡Entonces yo quiero cuidar al Entrenador Endou!  
-Lo siento Kinako, pero yo estoy cuidando al entrenador Endou –dijo Tenma.  
-Entonces quiero cuidar al Entrenador Kidou –dijo Kinako.  
-El Entrenador Kidou no estaba cuando ocurrió el accidente –informó Tsurugi –Los que se convirtieron en niños son Endou, Gouenji, Shirou y Atsuya Fubuki, Fudou, Kogure, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tsunami y Aphrodi.  
-¿Y qué niño está libre? –preguntó Kinako.  
-Bueno –dijo Shinsuke –Yukimura está cuidando dos niños, se encuentra jugando con ellos en el patio –dijo apuntando a la ventana.

Kinako se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver como Yukimura y los gemelos Fubuki hacían muñecos de nieve.  
-¿Quién es el niñito de pelo rosado? –preguntó Kinako.  
-Es Atsuya-san –Contestó Shindou –El hermano de Shirou-san, entrenador de Hakuren. Atsuya-san trabajaba como modelo en Jamaica.  
-¡Qué lindo! –Dijo Kinako – ¡Yo quiero cuidar al peli rosa!

Y dicho eso fue corriendo hacia el patio para ver a Yukimura.  
-¡Yukimura-kun! –gritó Kinako mientras corría hacia él.  
-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Yukimura al momento en que escondía a los dos pequeños detrás de él.  
-Jajaja, que bromista eres Yukimura-kun –rió Kinako –Yo soy la Ace Striker, la defensa de hierro, la más bonita, la jugadora estrella del equipo Raimon, ¡Nanobana Kinako! –dijo al momento en que tomaba su famosa pose, ya saben, la de Sailor Moon pero con la cintura doblada.

Cuando Kinako terminó su presentación, los gemelos Fubuki se acercaron a ella entusiasmados.  
-¡¿Edes la Ace Striker del equipo?! –preguntó Atsuya emocionado.  
-¡¿Edes la Defensa de Hierro del equipo?! –interrogó Shirou igualmente emocionado.  
-¡¿Edes la jugadoda más pedfecta de Daimon?! –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
-Si –contestó Kinako a todas las preguntas planteadas anteriormente.  
-¿Cómo es que nunca te vi jugar? –Preguntó Yukimura.  
-Es que también soy el arma secreta de Raimon –respondió Kinako como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo –Y estoy aquí para preguntarte si me regalas uno de tus niños, para comer dulces todo el tiempo y ver TV hasta tarde.

Yukimura se planteó la posibilidad de entregarle uno de los pequeños, ya que al cuidar dos niños había descubierto que…como niñero habría muerto de hambre.  
-Puedes llevarte a Atsuya-san –dijo Yukimura recordando cual era más molesto de los dos.  
-¡Yo no quedo estad sin Atsuya! –dijo Shirou sollozando.  
-Aww –dijo Kinako enternecida –No te preocupes pequeñín, yo no separaré de tu hermanito. Lamento las molestias –dijo Kinako mientras hacía una leve reverencia y se alejaba del lugar dando saltitos.  
-¡Adiós jugadoda pedfecta! –dijeron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo.

"_Rayos"_ pensó Yukimura _"Casi me libro de uno de ellos. Bueno, no importa"_.  
-¡Niños! –Dijo Yukimura llamando la atención de los pequeños –Les voy a hacer más nieve.

Dicho esto, Yukimura realizó su técnica Panther Blizzard para hacer más nieve.

Cuando Kinako entró a la casa se encontraba un poco decepcionada. _"Que mala suerte tengo"_ pensó _"No puedo cuidar a ningún niño, pero bueno, no importa, encontraré la manera de serle útil a los chicos… ¡Ya se! Como están ocupados cuidando a los pequeños seguramente no han tenido tiempo de lavar su ropa, así que yo la lavaré por ellos" _Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Kinako se dirigió alegremente a los dormitorios.

Mientras tanto en un hospital.

Fuyuka dejaba su uniforme en el casillero. _"Qué bueno que terminó mi turno. Ahora iré a la casa de Aki para seguir ayudándola…" _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte voz.  
-Se ruega a la enfermera Kudou Fuyuka presentarse en la habitación 302 –dijo una voz por el parlante.  
-Uff ¿Qué quiere Taiyou ahora? –Se quejó Fuyuka mientras volvía a ponerse su uniforme para ir a la habitación de Taiyou. Momentos después, Fuyuka entraba a la habitación del jugador estrella de Arakumo –Taiyou-kun ¿Qué necesitas?

En ese momento pudo a ver a Taiyou acostado en su cama con los ojos en blanco y un líquido verde brotando de su boca.  
-¡Taiyou-kun! –exclamó Fuyuka preocupada mientras se acercaba a examinarlo.  
-¡Sorpresa! –gritó Taiyou sorprendiendo a Fuyuka, la cual se cayó del susto.  
-¡Taiyou-kun! ¡Eso no fue divertido! –Lo regañó Fuyuka desde el suelo.  
-Lo siento, Fuyuka-san, pero es que estoy aburrido –se disculpo Taiyou –Sólo le dije a mis padres que me picaba al ojo y me mandaron al hospital otra vez.  
-Pues se ve que estás perfectamente sano –dijo Fuyuka poniéndose de pie – ¡Ya se! ¿Quieres qué te lleve a ver a Tenma? Está atravesando por un momento difícil y tu ayuda será más que bienvenida.  
-¡Sí! –exclamó Taiyou entusiasmado.

Volviendo a casa de Tenma, los niñeros habían decidido tener una guerra de bolas de nieve en el patio junto con Yukimura, excepto Hikaru (porque es malo), y ahora se encontraban todos embarrados de lodo, dado que la nieve se había derretido.  
-Eso fue divertido, Tenma –dijo Shinsuke mientras se limpiaba un poco el lodo de la cara.  
-¡Lo sé! –Dijo Tenma –Es la mejor guerra de nieve-barro que hemos tenido. Y obviamente yo fui el mejor jugador.  
-En tus sueños, Tenma –dijo Tsurugi –Te di por lo menos diez veces.

Mientras los jóvenes discutían, Kariya estaba siendo alabado.  
-¡Eres genial, Kariya-kun! –Dijo Aoi –Detuviste todas esas bolas de nieve-barro que venían hacia nosotras con tu técnica.  
-Jejeje, sí, soy muy bueno –dijo Kariya sonrojado.  
-Eso debo reconocerlo –dijo Midori.  
-¡Kari-sama! ¡Es el mejor en las guerras de nieve-barro! –dijo Akane muy contenta.  
-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUÉ ESCUCHÉ?! –gritó Shindou saliendo de un montículo de nievo-barro.

Mientras Kariya trataba de excusarse con Shindou, y Midorikawa comía una bola de barro pensando que era chocolate, se escuchó la voz de Natsumi.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Tengo la comida lista! ¡Vayan a lavarse y cambiarse ropa! –exclamó.

Inmediatamente el equipo de niñeros se dirigió a los dormitorios para cumplir las órdenes de la esposa de Endou Mamoru. Después de haberse lavado, Tenma descubrió que tenía un serio problema.  
-¡Oigan! ¡No tengo ropa! –dijo Tenma examinando su ropero.  
-Que descuidado eres –dijo Shinsuke –Debiste pensar en eso antes de ponerte a jugar con barro –en cuanto Shinsuke se fijó en su ropero se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía ropa.

Tsurugi rió para sus adentros, pero en cuanto abrió su ropero… ¡adivinen! ¡Él tampoco tenía ropa! Y así uno por uno, los jugadores de Raimon descubrieron que… ¡no tenían ropa! Exceptuando a Hikaru que no participó, Kariya que estaba limpio y Yukimura que traía su ropa aparte.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Kirino –No podemos ir a comer en nuestro traje de Adán.  
-Chicos, yo tengo ropa extra –dijo Yukimura –Pero solo para dos personas.  
-¡Yukimura! Amigo de mi alma –dijo Tenma –No sabes lo mucho que odié a nuestro equipo cuando te derrotamos en el torneo.  
-No seas cínico, Tenma –dijo Tsurugi –Yukimura es delantero, y compartirá su ropa con delanteros como yo.  
-Ni hablar –Dijo Kirino –Yukimura es un caballero como yo, por eso compartirá su ropa conmigo.  
-¡Basta! –Dijo Shindou –No discutamos por esto, lo dejaremos a la suerte.  
-¡De acuerdo! –Dijo Nishiki –Yo organizaré el juego.

De esta forma, a través de un sorteo, patrocinado por la campaña de lotería de Japón, los dos elegidos para una cena romántica en las Bahamas… no, esperen… para la ropa de Yukimura fueron… redobles de tambores… ¡Nishiki y Shinsuke!

Después del sorteo los dos usaron su nueva ropa, a Nishiki le quedaba pequeña y a Shinsuke le quedaba grande.  
-¡No es justo! –Dijo Tenma – ¿Por qué ganaron las únicas dos personas que no son de la talla de Yukimura?  
-Deja de quejarte –dijo Tsurugi –Y busca una toalla para cubrir las vergüenzas.  
-Toallas, toallas –murmuraba Tenma – ¡Eso es! –exclamó en voz alta y rápidamente se dirigió a otro ropero, en donde después de hurgar un rato, encontró lo que buscaba.  
-¿Tenma, qué haces? –preguntó Shindou.  
-¡He encontrado la solución a nuestro problema! –Exclamó Tenma alegre mientras les mostraba un vestido –Ésta es la ropa de Aki-nee que ya no le queda.  
-¡Yo no me voy a poner un vestido! –dijo Kirino.  
-Yo tampoco –dijo Tsurugi.  
-¡Vamos chicos! ¡No sean así! –Dijo Tenma mientras se ponía el vestido – ¡Las faldas son cómodas!

En ese momento los estómagos de los 4 jugadores estaban reclamando comida.  
-De acuerdo –Dijo Shindou –Pero no quiero que se vuelva a hablar de éste tema.

Y así, Shindou, Kirino y Tsurugi decidieron ponerse un vestido. _"Vaya, quién lo diría. Tenma tenía razón, las faldas son cómodas" _pensó Tsurugi. Cuando los cuatro llegaron al comedor pudieron ver que la mesa estaba lista y todos los demás estaban sentados esperándolos para comer. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación cuando se cruzaron las miradas de los que estaban sentados y los chicos con vestido.  
-¡Qué lindo se ve, Shin-sama! –exclamó Akane mientras sacaba una foto con su cámara fotográfica.  
-¡No, Akane! ¡No tomes fotos! –dijo Shindou mientras se escondía detrás de Kirino, que a su vez se escondía detrás de Tsurugi, que a su vez se escondía detrás de Tenma.

Mientras las carcajadas estallaron en todos los presentes, Tenma habló.  
-Vamos, chicos. No es gracioso, alguien se llevó toda nuestra ropa.  
-No se la llevó nadie –dijo Kinako –Se está lavando.  
-¿Cómo qué se está lavando? Mi ropa estaba limpia –reclamó Shindou –La acababa de traer de mi casa.  
-Lo que sucede –Dijo Kinako –Es que trajiné todos los roperos y olí toda su ropa, y como no me gustó el olor la lavé toda.

Inmediatamente todos se quedaron en silencio reflexionando las palabras de Kinako: "…olí toda su ropa…".  
-¡Chicos! –Dijo Natsumi dando una palmada –Será mejor que coman antes de que se enfríe –Los pequeñines ya tienen hambre –Dijo al tiempo en que veía como los infantes se estiraban para intentar sacar comida.  
-¡Ya llegué! –Dijo Fuyuka entrando a la habitación –Y traje una visita.  
-¡Hola, chicos de Raimon! –saludó Taiyou apareciendo de detrás de Fuyuka –Vine de visit… -su voz de cortó en cuanto a vio a Tenma, Kirino, Shindou y Tsurugi con vestido.  
-¡Taiyou! ¡No es lo que piensas! –Dijo Tenma – ¡Te juro que soy un chico normal!

Antes de que pudieran seguir la discusión, Endou y Gouenji empezaron a gritar.  
-¡Hamble! ¡Hamble!  
-¡Basta de interrupciones! –Dijo Natsumi –Comamos de una buena vez.

Finalmente todos decidieron probar un bocado, pero en cuanto sus paladares probaron la comida de Natsumi, el exceso de sal les impedía incluso soltar lágrimas.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿No está rico? –Preguntó Natsumi poniendo cara de pena.  
-Está rico, Natsumi-san –Dijo Taiyou mientras tragaba, demostrando que era todo un hombre.

A su vez se podía ver que todos los pequeños se encontraban en una situación similar, se lo estaban comiendo para no hacer sentir mal a Natsumi, excepto Gouenji, que al parecer le gustaba. _"Así que esa es la famosa cara de pena de Natsumi" _pensó Fuyuka _"Por eso Mamoru-kun estuvo tan contento ese día que lo invité a comer al casino del hospital. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a traer un poco de medicina para el estómago"._

Después de la comida, todos los niñeros y Taiyou se encontraban descansando en la sala de estar, ya que los pequeños se habían ido a dormir. Pero de un momento a otro, alguien apareció de repente de la casa.  
-¡MI ROPA! –gritó Aki en cuanto vio a Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou y Kirino con sus vestidos de la secundaria.  
-¡Aki-nee! ¡Yo lo puedo explicar! –dijo Tenma.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el futuro.

Beta caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la base de El Dorado, cuando repentinamente apareció Zanou.  
-¡AHHH! –Gritaba Zanou a todo pulmón -¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡LOS PRISIONEROS SE ESCAPAN!  
-Detente –ordenó Beta – ¿Qué es todo este ruido?  
-¡Beta-sama, acaba de ocurrir una fuga en la Prisión Mugen! –informó el portero de Protocolo Omega.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijo Beta – ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Nadie escapa de la Prisión Mugen! Excepto Zanak.  
-Lo que sucede es que Einamu era quién debía cuidar la Prisión, pero como él también está preso, no había nadie que los cuidara y los presos se fugaron –Terminó de relatar Zanou.  
-Ese inútil –masculló Beta –No puede hacer nada bien, ni siquiera cuando está preso.

Y dicho esto, Beta se dirigió a la Prisión Mugen, en dónde se encontró con Alpha y Gamma, quiénes parecían ya haber contenido la fuga.  
-Ya apareciste, Beta –Dijo Alpha con su monótona voz.  
-¿Cuántos presos se fugaron? –preguntó Beta.  
-Dos –Contestó Gamma seriamente entregándole una lista a Beta.

Beta leyó los nombres de los presos fugados.  
-Creo que esto será un problema para nosotros –Dijo Beta.  
-No importa –Dijo Gamma –De todas formas la Fase 2 para la aniquilación total del soccer comienza mañana.

* * *

De vuelta en el presente, podemos ver a todo el equipo de niñeros con sus ropas normales, y Tenma además lucía tres hermosos coscorrones en su cabeza.

DING DONG

Se escuchó que tocaron el timbre.  
-¿Shindou-san, puede ir a abrir la puerta? Tenma-kun no está en condiciones –Dijo Aki tranquilamente.  
-Si –obedeció Shindou rápidamente ya que había visto el castigo de Tenma.

En cuanto Shindou abrió la puerta, vio que la persona que tocó el timbre era…

**¡Chan chan! **

**¡Aquí termina el cap 10! ¡OMG! ¡De nuevo demoré dos semanas! ¡Wiiii! Pero repito, no se acostumbren xD  
Sin más ¡Las preguntas!**

**¿Cómo la estará pasando Hamano? ¿Por qué Nishiki se tiró de un acantilado? ¿Kariya y Shindou seguirán haciendo apuestas? ¿Se saltaron la palabra "agitarlo"? ¿Kariya seguirá poniendo celoso a Shindou? ¿Volverán a usar ropa de niña? ¿Que habrá pensado Taiyou cuando los vio? **** ¿Kinako volverá a oler TODA su ropa? ¿Einamu nunca hará bien su trabajo? ¿Quiénes serán los que se escaparon de la Prisión Mugen? ¿Quién será el personaje misterioso que visitó a los niñeros? Todas, alguna o ninguna de estas preguntas tal vez serán respondidas en algún próximo capítulo de Dulce Infancia.**

******Gracias a Yuko-96, angylopez, blackmoon11, ferdita99, Kim Natsuyaki, Clara Nishisawa y a Sabrina-sama por sus reviews! En verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D**

******¿Reviews a esta adorable autora? xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven es propiedad de Level-5**

Capítulo 11: Décimo día, comienza la Fase 2

Tenma despertó temprano esa mañana, si lo que dijo el misterioso visitante era verdad, debía estar preparado. Es verdad, todavía no les digo quién es el misterioso visitante, pues vamos al Flash Back.

_Flash Back._

_-¡FEI! –Exclamó Shindou cuando vio al mensajero del futuro todo sucio y con la ropa raída, cargando al oso ese... Wandaba creo… debería revisar Wikipedia… pero el oso, ustedes me entienden.  
-¡Estamos en peligro! –Dijo Fei mientras entraba a la casa y tiraba al oso en el sofá más próximo, sobre Nishiki y Shinsuke.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el problema? –Preguntó Tenma alterado.  
-¡Es El Dorado! ¡Oh no! ¡Tenma! ¿Ya te atacaron? –preguntó intrigado el peliverde.  
-Ah ¿esto? –Dijo Tenma indicando sus coscorrones –Me los dio Aki-nee de regalo por ponerme su ropa.  
-Okay… -Dijo Fei –No haré más preguntas al respecto.  
-¿Qué sucede con El Dorado? –preguntó Hikaru todo serio, dándole una atmósfera totalmente diferente a la casa.  
-Para comenzar –Empezó Fei –Me estaba preparando para venir a pasar las fiestas con ustedes, cuando aparecieron los tres capitanes de Protocolo Omega, me dejaron inconsciente y me llevaron a su base._

_Flash Back dentro del Flash Back _**(N/A: **¿?**) **

_Fei estaba en su casa cuando llamaron a su puerta. Cuando fue a abrir se dio cuenta de que sus tres visitantes eran los capitanes de Protocolo Omega.  
-¡¿Cómo supieron dónde vivo?! –Exclamó Fei consternado.  
-Internet –Respondió Alpha.  
-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Gamma apuntando hacia un lado._

_Fei se volteó y sólo pudo sentir un dolor en la cabeza, como si Beta le hubiera dado en la cabeza con un gran mazo de metal…. Fei era muy bueno sintiendo._

_Fin del Flash Back dentro del Flash Back._

_-Estuve cautivo varios días, pero finalmente logré escapar gracias a que el guardia no estaba –Finalizó Fei.  
-Tu relato es conmovedor, Fei –Dijo Tsurugi –Pero eso… ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?  
-Cierto –Dijo Fei –El punto es que Protocolo Omega piensa destruir el soccer.  
-Eso ya lo sabíamos –Dijo Shinsuke.  
-Yo no sabía –Dijo Yukimura, pero fue ignorado.  
-Si, pero dijeron que los iban a atacar el décimo día del festival –Volvió a decir Fei.  
-¡Eso es terrible! –Dijo Shindou -¡Ni siquiera tenemos el equipo completo!  
-Oye –Dijeron Taiyou, Yukimura y Kinako –Nosotros queremos ayudar.  
-Excelente –Dijo Fei –Tengo un plan._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Tenma se levantó rápidamente y fue a desayunar, dado de que si éste iba a ser un día difícil, iba a necesitar un desayuno completo, un desayuno abundante, un desayuno de…campeones.  
-Buenos días, Tenma –Dijo Shinsuke –Para desayunar tenemos agua y galletas  
-¿Qué? –Dijo Tenma – ¿Dónde está mi desayuno de campeones?  
-Lo siento, Tenma-kun –Dijo Aki –Pero ayer nadie fue a comprar, además Natsumi utilizó toda nuestra comida para preparar la cena.  
-No te preocupes, Aki –Dijo Natsumi –En mi casa tenemos comida de sobra, podemos ir a comer allá.  
-No te preocupes, Natsumi –Dijo rápidamente Fuyuka –Estoy segura de que ninguno de los chicos quiere probar tu comida…digo…molestarte.

Antes de que Natsumi pudiera contestar y poner su carita de pena, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
-¡Deben ser ellos! –Exclamó Fei – ¡Ataquen!

Rápidamente Tsurugi, Shindou y Yukimura tomaron un balón de fútbol y con su mejor técnica (sin avatar y sin Mixi Max) dispararon contra la puerta  
-¡Death Drop G3! –Dijo Tsurugi al momento en que realizaba el potente disparo.  
-¡Fortissimo! –Exclamó Shindou al momento que dispara el balón con notas musicales.  
-¡Panther Blizzard! –Gritó Yukimura para realizar su técnica congelante.

Los tres poderosos disparos rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta, destruyéndola en miles de pedazos, mandando a volar también a quien estaba detrás de ésta.  
-¡Mi puerta! –Gritó Aki.  
-Mmm, se veía mejor en mi mente –Admitió Fei –De todas formas vamos a recuperar los cadáveres de los secuaces de El Dorado.

Así, los jugadores se dirigieron a ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta…  
-¡Entrenador Kidou! –Exclamó Shinsuke al ver el cuerpo del ex-entrenador de Teikoku inconsciente en el suelo.  
-¡Rápido! ¡Llevémoslo dentro! –Dijo Tenma preocupado.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, 3 personas observaron la escena con preocupación.  
-¿Ves? Te dije que no era buena idea tocar la puerta, Orca –Susurró Medam.  
-Pero no había forma de saber que atacarían de esa forma –Susurró también Kuosu.  
-Bueno, en ese caso, volveremos más tarde –Dijo Orca, para posteriormente retirarse del lugar junto a sus dos compañeros.

* * *

De vuelta a la casa de Tenma. Los jugadores dejaron a Kidou en el sofá.  
-Bueno, eso no salió como me lo esperaba –Dijo Fei.  
-¿Fei, estás seguro de que los de El Dorado van a venir a atacarnos? –Preguntó Nishiki incrédulo.  
-Totalmente –Dijo Fei –Pero estoy seguro de que los debieron haber espiado en algún momento. Los guardias de la prisión siempre comentaban esas cosas ¿Están seguros de que nada extraño les pasó estos últimos días?

Los chicos empezaron a recordar.  
Tsurugi recordó cuando compró la caja de helados de naranja y le pareció haber visto un par de ojos violeta en el carrito, además de que una mano dentro del carro le pasaba los helados al heladero. Pero esto no le pareció raro.  
Kariya recordó que Hiroto se estuvo escondiendo todo el día de una abuelita que llevaba binoculares, y que cuando ella pensaba que nadie la veía siempre caminaba erguida. Pero no le pareció raro.  
En algún lugar de Okinawa, Hamano recordó de pronto que había visto una Sphere Device en el entretecho de Tenma, pero como pensó que era de su capitán, no le dio importancia. De todas maneras, estaba de vacaciones.  
Aoi recordó cuando sintieron la presencia de un fantasma en la casa y Hiroto les dijo que era un espía de Protocolo Omega, pero decidió no hacerle caso.  
Yukimura recordó a la extraña Fan N°1 de Inazuma Japan, que anotaba cosas en una libreta mientras veía a los pequeños, pero pensó que eran cosas de chicas.  
Hikaru recordó cuando una persona desconocida cayó en una trampa de Fudou y Kogure y desapareció. Tenía sospechas, pero decidió callar por ahora (porque es malo).  
Kinako recordó lo mal que olía la ropa de los chicos, ya que ella prefería que toda la ropa oliera a vainilla, y concluyó que tal vez el mal olor sea culpa de Protocolo Omega, aunque no tenía mucho sentido.  
Nishiki recordó que le había apostado a Kariya que si tenía agallas para lanzarse de un acantilado…y lo hizo.  
Tenma recordó que los coscorrones de Aki-nee dolían mucho.  
Taiyou no recordó nada porque no estaba antes.  
Shindou recordó que Kariya llamaba la atención de Akane muy seguido, así que decidió que en el próximo partido le daría un pelotazo.  
Midori recordó que se divirtió mucho cuidando a los niños y decidió que cuando todo se solucionara iría al Sun Garden con Kariya para cuidar a los pequeños de allí.  
Fuyuka recordó que en su primer día en el hospital un niño le vomitó encima.  
Kirino recordó muchas cosas sin sentido, como la discusión entre la edad de Yuuka y Rushe o con quien debió quedarse Endou. Pero se estaba saliendo del tema, así que decidió dejar de pensar.

De hecho todos recordamos cosas todo el tiempo, así que no tiene sentido seguir con esto si ya nos dimos cuenta de que nadie en el equipo se dio cuenta de que los espiaban, salvo Hikaru (porque es malo).  
-Lo siento Fei –Habló Tenma –Pero creo que no nos han estado espiando.  
-Está bien –Respondió Fei –Pero asegúrense de estar preparados.  
-Hablando de estar preparados –Dijo Tenma –Voy a ir a comprar, ya que no me entusiasma la idea de comer solo galletas y agua.

Y dicho esto, Tenma salió a comprar, acompañado de su fiel amigo que nunca lo abandona, Sasuke…digo…Shinsuke.  
-¡Hurra! –Exclamó Kinako con alegría.  
-¿Qué sucede, Kinako-san? –Interrogó Yukimura.  
-Ahora que Tenma y Shinsuke no están, nadie me impedirá cuidar al pequeño Endou-chan –Contestó ella muy alegre con una sonrisa diabólica.

Y así Kinako fue escaleras arriba a molestar al futuro Entrenador de Raimon.  
-¿Qué van a hacer ustedes, chicos? –Preguntó Nishiki.  
-Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a que Tenma llegue con el desayuno –Respondió Kirino.

Mientras los jugadores estaban esperando, una voz se escuchó provenir del segundo piso de la casa.  
-¡OKKA-SAN! ¡YA DESPEDTÉ!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, exceptuando a Fuyuka y Natsumi, que se acercaron a Aki para susurrarle.  
-Okka-san –le susurraron con una mirada pícara.  
-Paren de molestarme con eso –Dijo Aki sonrojada mientras se ponía de pie para ir al segundo piso.

Mientras la mayoría de los jugadores se quedaban observando como Fuyuka y Natsumi cuchicheaban entre ellas y soltaban risitas, Aoi se acercó a Kirino para conversar.  
-¿Kirino-san, me acompañas al baño? –Interrogó Aoi.  
-¿Qué? –Replicó Kirino – ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe al baño?  
-Ya sabes, las chicas siempre vamos al baño juntas –Dijo Aoi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
-¡QUE SOY HOMBRE! –Gritó Kirino llamando la atención del resto de los jugadores.  
-Pero Kaze-chan dijo… -Comenzó a decir Aoi.  
-¡Eres igual que Tenma! ¿Cómo puedes creer todo lo que te dice un niño? –Replicó Kirino.  
-¡Pero los niños no mienten! –Se defendió Aoi.

Antes de que Kirino pudiera contestar, fue interrumpido por Kariya.  
-No te sulfures, Kirino-sempai –Dijo Kariya –Aoi-chan sólo está bromeando, tiene un sentido del humor muy gracioso.  
-Yo no le veo la gracia –Dijo Kirino.

Antes de que Kariya pudiera hacer otra inteligente respuesta, se escuchó una explosión proveniente del segundo piso. Y todos, incluyendo a las chismosas, fueron inmediatamente a ver de qué se trataba.

Al llegar al segundo piso, observaron que una puerta estaba destruida y al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Aki, cargando a Gouenji en sus brazos.  
-¡Yakimochi Screw! –Se escuchó que Kinako gritaba, y al mismo tiempo alguien salió disparado hacia la pared.

Dos personas se acercaron al que yacía ahora en el suelo inconsciente.  
-¡Kuosu! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Orca mientras movía el inerte cuerpo del jugador de Protocolo Omega.  
-Rayos, esto no salió como lo planeamos. Será mejor que nos retiremos por ahora –Dijo Medam.

Y en un destello, los tres desaparecieron.  
-Kinako ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Tsurugi entrando a la habitación.  
-Estoy bien, Tsurugi –Dijo Kinako alegre –Pero creo que los niños se asustaron un poco.

Así pudieron ver que el pequeño Kaze-chan estaba sollozando… mientras Endou dormía.  
-¿Kaze-chan, estás bien? –Interrogó el defensa peli rosa.  
-Onee-chan –Sollozó el pequeñín.

Mientras el pequeño sollozaba, la atmósfera cambió de repente, haciendo que el aire se hiciera muy pesado. Sin embargo, la sensación pasó poco después, a medida que el pequeño se iba calmando. _"Una distorsión en el espacio provocado por el llanto de un pequeño. Sospechoso. Será mejor que vigile a Fudou" _pensó Hikaru.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Rairaiken, Tenma y Shinsuke comían su tercer plato de ramen.  
-¡Esto es vida Shinsuke! –Dijo Tenma –Un desayuno abundante acompañado de mi mejor amigo.  
-¡Así es Tenma! –Dijo Shinsuke –Pero ¿No crees que deberíamos guardar algo de dinero para comprar el desayuno que los demás están esperando?  
-No te preocupes, Shinsuke –Dijo Tenma –La tarjeta de crédito de Aki-nee tiene mucho dinero –Dijo mientras le mostraba la tarjeta.  
-Lo que tú digas –Dijo Shinsuke – ¡Otra ronda de ramen! –Le dijo al cocinero.

Tobitaka solamente suspiró y se fue a preparar más comida.

* * *

Mientras en casa de Tenma, todos los niñeros junto con los pequeños se encontraban en la sala de estar preocupados por el ataque que habían sufrido hace poco. Exceptuando a Aki, que se encontraba en su habitación buscando algo.  
-¿Dónde estás? –Dijo Aki para sí misma –Estoy segura de que la puse en alguna parte –Dijo mientras hurgaba en un cajón.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kidou entró por esta.  
-¡Kidou-san! –Dijo Aki –que bueno que llegaste…  
-A tiempo –Completó Kidou –Tuve un mal presentimiento y vine a ayudar.  
-Que bueno –Respondió Aki –Endou-kun y los otros se convirtieron en…  
-Niños –Volvió a completar Kidou –Lo sé.  
-Si –Continuó Aki –Tenma cree que es un plan de…  
-El Dorado –Completó Kidou otra vez.  
-Seguramente tratan de… –Intentó decir Aki.  
-Destruir el soccer –Siguió Kidou.  
-Esto se está volviendo… -Empezó Aki.  
-Molesto –Terminó Kidou –Sí, me dicen eso a menudo. Pero hablando seriamente ¿fueron los miembros de El Dorado los que me atacaron también, cierto?  
-Sí –Mintió Aki, recordando cuando Shindou, Tsurugi y Yukimura habían atacado a Kidou con sus mejores técnicas.  
-Entonces este lugar ya no es seguro, deberíamos cambiarnos a otra parte. Al club de soccer o tal vez a la casa de alguno de nosotros –Dijo Kidou –Dile a Haruna que busque las llaves de nuestra mansión en la colina.  
-Pero Kidou-san –Dijo Aki –Haruna no está…  
-¿Aquí? Pero eso no puede ser, si ella me dijo que venía a pasar las vacaciones contigo –Dijo Kidou.  
-Que raro –Volvió a decir Aki –Ella me dijo que pasaría las fiestas…  
-¿Conmigo? –Completó molestamente Kidou de nuevo –Esto solo tiene una respuesta lógica –Kidou se quedó callado un momento y un nombre llegó a sus labios –…Tachimukai.

Sin despedirse de Aki, salió de la habitación y a la vez de la casa, para irse en dirección desconocida. _"Bueno"_ pensó Aki _"No sé si esto es un problema más o un problema menos. Pero Kidou tiene razón, este lugar no es seguro. Tal vez podríamos irnos al club de soccer, dado que ahora es más grande que antes". _

Cuando Aki se disponía a retirarse de su habitación para contarles a los demás lo que había planeado, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba buscando se encontraba colgado detrás de la puerta, una pequeña llave con forma de calavera. _"Al fin" _pensó Aki mientras recogía el objeto _"La próxima vez que nos ataquen, estaré lista"._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un mercado cercado. Tenma y Shinsuke estaban en la caja registradora pagando lo que habían comprado.  
-Oye, Tenma –Interrogó Shinsuke – ¿Por qué compramos tanta sopa de camarón?  
-A mi me encanta la sopa de camarón, Shinsuke –Dijo Tenma alegre.  
-¿Pero por qué la compramos hecha? –Volvió a preguntar Shinsuke – ¿No sería mejor haber comprado ingredientes para que cocinen?  
-No te preocupes, Shinsuke –Dijo Tenma –Así le quitamos trabajo a Aki-nee. Además sigo con hambre ¿Vamos a comer después de que terminemos de pagar? –Preguntó mostrando la tarjeta de crédito de Aki.  
-¡De acuerdo! –Dijo Shinsuke alegre.

* * *

En un callejón cercano a la casa de Tenma, tres personas eran regañadas.  
-¡¿Cómo pudieron fallar en el primer intento?! –Gruñó Beta a Orca, Medam y Kuosu (el cual seguía inconsciente).  
-Pero Beta-sama –Se defendió Orca –Hay más niñeros de los que había en un principio.  
-Si –Continuó Medam –Además de que Raimon ha mejorado su nivel desde la última vez que los enfrentamos.  
-¡Basta de excusas! –Dijo Beta – ¡Yo misma iré a ver qué sucede!

Y dicho esto, Beta se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa de Tenma, en dicho lugar pudo ver que se encontraban Shindou, Akane, Kariya y Kirino, junto con Kazemaru, Hiroto y Midorikawa. Beta se fijó en que sus tres secuaces la estaban observando, bueno, en realidad dos, uno seguía inconsciente. Beta les hizo señales para que ellos pudieran ver cómo actúa un villano de verdad.

Inmediatamente, Beta apareció de improviso delante de los jugadores.  
-Saludos Raimon –Dijo Beta con un tono amigable.  
-¡Pero si es Beta! –Dijo Shindou poniéndose delante de Akane.

A su vez, Kariya y Kirino se pusieron delante de los pequeños para protegerlos de la capitana de Protocolo Omega.  
-Vamos, chicos –Dijo Beta –No hay necesidad de ponerse violentos. Sólo quiero que me entreguen un niño.  
-¡De ninguna manera! –Dijo Kirino.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! –Replicó Kariya.  
-¿Te gustan los de pelo verde? –Preguntó Shindou.  
-¡Shin-sama nunca te entregará a Mido-chan! –Replicó Akane.  
-Y exactamente ¿para qué quieres un niño? –Preguntó Kariya.  
-Eso no te lo voy a decir –Dijo Beta guiñando un ojo.  
-¿Ni siquiera por un calcetín de Tenma? –Dijo Kariya al tiempo en que sacaba un calcetín de dentro de su camiseta.  
-¿Andas con un calcetín de Tenma? –Interrogó Kirino al bipolar defensa de Raimon.  
-Como todo el mundo –Respondió Kariya de forma natural.

Beta inmediatamente le arrebató el calcetín de las manos a Kariya.  
-Vamos a convertir a los niños en bombas espacio-temporales ¡Pero nunca lo sabrán! –Dijo Beta.  
-Pero si nos lo acabas de decir –Contestó Kirino.  
-¡MIENTES! –Respondió Beta volviéndose un "poco" agresiva – ¡Ahora me entregarán ese niño por las buenas o por las malas!  
-¡Jamás te los entregaremos! –Dijo Kariya poniéndose delante.  
-Así está mejor –Dijo Beta preparándose para ejecutar su técnica –¡Offense Command 04! –Mientras una voz mecánica en el fondo decía "Spinning Upper".

En cuanto Kariya recibió el balón empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y salió volando unos cuantos metros mientras gritaba.  
-¡Niñedo! –Sollozó Hiroto corriendo hacia donde había caído Kariya.  
-Eso fue más fácil que quitarle un moco a un niño –Dijo Beta –Ahora ¿quién sigue? –Dijo mientras miraba a Shindou y a Kirino.

"_Bien, está claro que no quiero recibir esa técnica" _pensó Shindou _"Así que creo que le entregaré al enano verde". _Afortunadamente, el grito de Kariya atrajo la atención de los otros niñeros, los cuáles fueron al patio a ver qué sucedía.  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Preguntó Taiyou llegando al patio – ¿Y ella quién es? –Preguntó indicando a Beta.  
-No lo sé –Respondió Yukimura –Pero creo haberla visto en alguna otra parte.  
-¡Es muy linda! –Dijo Kinako alegre – ¡Quizás pueda ayudarnos a cuidar a los niños!  
-¡Claro que no! –Dijo Tsurugi – ¡Ella es mala!  
-¿Mala de verdad o mala fingida como tú? –Preguntó Kinako inocentemente.  
-¡Yo no finjo ser malo, me sale naturalmente! –Replicó Tsurugi.  
-Yo creo que en el fondo Tsurugi es una persona agradable –Dijo Aoi –Siempre ayuda a Tenma cuando lo necesita.  
-Yo dudaría eso –Dijo Taiyou –Creo que es más agradable su hermano, él es mucho más amistoso.  
-Así es –Dijo Nishiki –Aún recuerdo cuando me prestó esa revista de karate cuando llegué al hospital por error mientras buscaba el baño en la secundaria.  
-¡Oye! –Dijo Tsurugi – ¡Esa revista era mía, devuélvemela!  
-¡Chicos! –Dijo Kirino llamando la atención de los que estaban discutiendo –Un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal.  
-Oh, cierto –Dijo Midori – ¿Por qué estaban gritando?  
-¡Por ella! –Dijo a Shindou señalando a Beta, la cual sonreía y hacía señas con la mano.  
-¡Bien! –Dijo Tsurugi – ¡Me voy a desquitar del pelotazo que me diste en el último partido!  
-Lo siento –Dijo Beta con fingida pena –Pero cuando llega mucha gente la fiesta se arruina, así que me retiraré por ahora. Adiosito –Dijo Beta mientras les guiñaba un ojo y les lanzaba un beso, para posteriormente desaparecer en un destello.

Una vez que desapareció, se fijaron en que Hiroto seguía sollozando al lado del cuerpo de Kariya.  
-¡Kariya-kun! –Gritó Aoi corriendo hacia él.  
-Creo que estoy en el cielo –Dijo Kariya cuando vio a Aoi acercarse –O el infierno –Dijo cuando el rostro del resto de sus compañeros alrededor de él.  
-¡Kari-sama es muy valiente! –Dijo Akane – ¡Se sacrificó para que los pequeños no salieran heridos!

Shindou murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras veía con odio a Kariya.  
-Bueno –Dijo Fei –Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos podemos concluir que yo estaba en lo cierto y ustedes estaban equivocados.  
-Cállate –Dijo Kirino –No ayudaste en nada.  
-¡Halla Paz! –Dijo Fei –Tengo un Plan B.

Antes de que Fei pudiera explicar su plan, todos los jugadores pudieron sentir que el aire se volvía extraordinariamente pesado y podían sentir como palpitaba su corazón. Sin embargo, a medida de que el pequeño Hiroto se fue calmando, la sensación desapareció.  
-Eso fue raro –Dijo Fei –Pero no importa, vamos dentro de la casa y les cuento mi Plan B.

Y así, todos los jugadores entraron a la casa de Tenma, incluyendo a Kariya, el cual era cargado por Akane y Aoi, y seguido por Shindou, quien murmuraba cosas irreproducibles.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mismo callejón cercano a la casa de Tenma.  
-Y así es como se ejecuta un plan malvado –Presumió Beta a sus secuaces.  
-Es grandiosa, Beta-sama –Dijeron Orca y Medam al mismo tiempo que aplaudían.  
-Lo sé, lo sé –Dijo Beta –Ahora llevamos dos niños traumados, quedan nueve. Mañana continuaremos con el plan, creo que hay que pulirlo un poco.  
-¡Sí, Beta-sama! –Dijeron Orca y Medam.

En ese instante, Kuosu despierta de su inconsciencia.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Tuve un sueño terrible! –Dijo el jugador de Protocolo Omega – ¡Soñé que una tortilla gigante estallaba en fuego y me golpeaba!  
-Idiota –Dijo Orca al tiempo en que los cuatro desaparecieron en un destello.

* * *

Más tarde, Tenma y Shinsuke llegaron a la casa con los estómagos totalmente llenos, ya que habían pasado al parque a comer unas cuantas sopas que habían comprado. Tenma se detuvo antes de entrar a su casa.  
-Sabes Shinsuke, tengo un mal presentimiento –Dijo el capitán de Raimon –Siempre que paso todo un día haciendo lo que quiero ocurre algo malo.  
-¿No estarás exagerando, Tenma? –Respondió Shinsuke.  
-No lo creo –Dijo Tenma –Aún recuerdo cuando vi la maratón de Eyeshield 21 todo el día y al final tuve que servir de modelo para un vestido que Aki-nee estaba haciendo. Aunque claro, desde ese día aprendí que las faldas son cómodas.  
-¡Vamos, Tenma! –Dijo Shinsuke –Creo que solo estás exagerando, entremos de una buena vez.

Así, los dos amigos entraron a la casa, en la cual pudieron encontrar a todos los niñeros, niños y antiguas managers en la sala de estar.  
-¡Al fin llegas, Tenma! –Dijo Fei muy alegre.  
-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Tenma mientras dejaba las bolsas junto al sofá.  
-Verás –Empezó Fei –Hicimos una votación y decidimos que TÚ te infiltraras en la base de El Dorado para poder enterarnos de sus verdaderas intenciones.  
-¡¿Qué?! –Replicó Tenma – ¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?!  
-¡Con esto! –Dijo Wandaba (el oso) mientras mostraba una Sphere Device color naranja –La robamos cuando escapamos de la Prisión Mugen.  
-¡Pero esto es demasiado peligroso! –Volvió a decir Tenma – ¿Estás de acuerdo, Aki-nee?  
-Totalmente, pequeño comilón de sopas –Dijo Aki fríamente –Tobitaka-san me llamó y me dijo que pasaste todo el día comiendo en su restaurante.

Tenma, al verse atrapado, simplemente…aceptó.

**Y así se va otro capítulo!**

**OMG! Volví a cumplir las dos semanas exactas, creo que tengo un buen ritmo :D  
Pero nos acercamos al final, dado que las fiestas de fin de año en Japón duran 15 días :(  
Veremos cuanto logro avanzar antes de que vuelva a entrar a clases jejejejeje xD**

**¡Preguntas!**

**¿Aki seguirá perdiendo puertas? ¿Kirino seguirá recordando cosas sin sentido? ¿Fuyuka y Natsumi seguirán molestando a Aki? ¿Quién más creerá que Kirino es mujer? ¿Kidou traerá la cabeza de Tachimukai? ¿De qué será la llave que buscaba Aki? ¿Por qué Kariya tenía un calcetín de Tenma? ¿Alguien más tendrá uno? ¿Nishiki le devolverá la revista de karate a Tsurugi? ¿Que será lo que murmuraba Shindou? ¿Tenma tendrá éxito en su misión? ¿Haré que el oso tenga más diálogos? Alguna o ninguna de esas preguntas será respondida tal vez en algún próximo capítulo de Dulce Infancia!**

**¡Gracias a Clara Nishisawa, angylopez, Yuko-96, sophi vallejo, blackmoon11, Kim Natsuyaki, Sabrina-sama y a ferdita99 por sus reviews!**

**¿Más reviews para mi? xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven, ni el letrero de Coca-Cola ni muchas otras cosas me pertenece...**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener spoilers.**

Capítulo 12: Tenma, el infiltrado.

Era la mañana del onceavo día del festival y Tenma, en estos momentos, era la persona más preocupada del mundo, excepto tal vez por Tachimukai, que teme por su vida o algunos autores de fanfics que tienen que actualizar cada dos semanas para mantener a su público contento. Pero aún así, Tenma era una persona que estaba muy preocupada.

Tenma suspiró cansadamente, se levantó y fue a tomar, lo que él pensaba, sería su último desayuno. Una vez que Tenma llegó a la cocina, vio que todos estaban desayunando la sopa de camarón que había comprado el día anterior.  
-¡Ven, Tenma! –Dijo Nishiki – ¡A mí no me gusta la sopa de camarón, pero como éste podría ser tu última comida lo estamos haciendo en tu honor!

Tenma palideció ante tales palabras, sabía que se había portado mal con su equipo el día anterior, cuando los había dejado todo el día sin comer pero había tenido la esperanza de que se habrían olvidado del tema, cosa que no sucedió.

Tenma se sentó en su lugar habitual, entre Shinsuke y Aki, tomó una sopa y empezó a comer. Una vez que todos hubieran terminado el desayuno, llegó el triste momento de… la despedida.  
-Bien –Dijo Tenma tomando la Sphere Device color naranja –Creo que llegó la hora de que vaya a cumplir mi misión. Endou-san, le prometo que una vez que vuelva le enseñaré a hablar mejor.  
-Ezzta vem –Dijo Endou cada vez hablando peor –Tomah ezzto pada la vuena zuedte –Y el antiguo Entrenador de Raimon le entregó a Tenma su… banda naranja para la cabeza.  
-Endou-san… –Dijo Tenma emocionado mientras se ponía la banda.  
-Tenma-kun –Dijo Natsumi –Los niños también te hicieron un regalo de despedida.  
-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Tenma aún más emocionado –Quiero verlo ahora.

Y así, todos los niños le mostraron un dibujo que le habían hecho la noche anterior mientras Tenma era regañado por Aki.

El dibujo de Gouenji consistía en Tenma envuelto en llamas heroicas, mientras sostenía la mano de Gouenji, que al mismo tiempo sostenía la mano de Aki y abajo se podía leer "Familia" .Todo esto adornado por un lindo sol con cara.  
El dibujo de los gemelos Fubuki mostraba a Tenma con el pelo azul con algo que parecía ser una bufanda o una serpiente ahorcándolo y tenía escrito "El jugador perfecto".  
El dibujo de Fudou mostraba un Tenma lleno de manchas rojas que estaba tirado en el suelo, además le faltaba una pierna y había tres sombras negras riéndose de él. Además Tenma sostenía una banana.  
El dibujo de Midorikawa mostraba a Tenma pateando a Shindou y ganándose la admiración de la que parecía ser Akane. Además estaban peleando en el espacio exterior.  
El dibujo de Hiroto mostraba a Tenma con capa, y frente a él se encontraban arrodillados los tres capitanes de Protocolo Omega. Debajo de Tenma se podía leer "Mi héroe" y en la misma página, en una esquina estaba dibujada la cara de Kariya, dónde se podía leer "Mi héroe 2".  
El dibujo de Tsunami consistía en Tenma surfeando…y bueno, eso.  
El dibujo de Kogure mostraba a Tenma llevando una máscara, mientras asustaba a los que parecían ser Shinsuke y Tsurugi. Además se podía leer "Ushishishi".  
El dibujo de Kazemaru mostraba a Tenma con un vestido, el cual corría delante de Tsurugi, Shindou y Kirino, los cuales también llevaban vestido.  
El dibujo de Endou consistía en un balón de soccer con la cabeza de Tenma y decía "El mejor niñero" o "Me duelen los bolsillos", la verdad es que no se podía leer ya que todo estaba muy mal escrito.  
Y finalmente, el dibujo de nuestro querido Rey Mudo, Aphrodi, mostraba un Tenma semidesnudo, musculoso, en donde una paloma funcionaba como la censura perfecta, además ese Tenma sostenía un rayo, y estaba parado sobre un balón de soccer gigante, el cual estaba sobre un montón de serpientes decapitadas, además, sobre Tenma se encontraban cielos abiertos, en donde 12 ángeles tocaban trompetas en señal de victoria. Cabe destacar que el dibujo estaba pintado al óleo y si un crítico de arte se hubiera cruzado por ese lugar, habría comprado la pintura para tenerla de su galería de arte privada.  
-Vaya, no me esperaba esto –Dijo Tenma mirando los dibujos de los pequeños.  
-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, Tenma –Dijo Nishiki mientras le entregaba una capa, con capucha incluida.  
-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Es nueva? –Preguntó Tenma viendo la hermosa capa que le habían pasado.  
-No –Dijo Nishiki –Es mi capa de viaje vieja.  
-¡Yo la lavé! –Dijo Kinako alegre.

Tenma pudo notar que la capa tenía un fuerte olor a vainilla, pero como consideró que la capa se le veía genial, se la quedó.  
-¡Te ves bien, Tenma! –Dijo Shinsuke – ¡Con esa capucha y la banda en la cabeza nadie te reconocerá!  
-Pero por si acaso, ten esto –Dijo Hikaru entregándole unas gafas futuristas, como las de Cíclope de X-men.

Tenma inmediatamente se puso las gafas.  
-¡Me siento como si fuera un personaje de comic! –Exclamó contento.  
-Esto es para que te comuniques con nosotros –Y Fei le puso en el rostro una de esas cosas que usan los miembros de Protocolo Omega para comunicarse, ya saben, esa que parece un parche curita de color.  
-¡Wuow! ¡Ahora estoy listo para irme! –Dijo Tenma.  
-¡Espera! –Dijo Fuyuka, la cual venía recién llegando a la casa –Te traje un uniforme especial –Y dicho esto mostró un extraño uniforme, de color negro, azul y blanco, con botas y guantes.  
-¡Ese es el uniforme de los Dark Emperors! –Dijeron Aki y Natsumi totalmente sorprendidas – ¿De dónde lo obtuviste?  
-De la casa de Kazemaru-san –Dijo Fuyuka de forma natural.  
-¿Y cómo entraste a su casa? –Preguntó Natsumi.  
-¡No se preocupen! Todavía no me he olvidado de cómo forzar las chapas de las puertas –Contestó Fuyuka alegre mientras todos la miraban extrañados.  
-¿Y cómo me voy a poner eso? –Preguntó Tenma.  
-¡Yo tengo la respuesta! –Dijo Wandaba mientras mostraba la Sphere Device naranja –Presionemos este botón de acá –Y Wandaba presionó un botón color verde y la Sphere Device absorbió el traje –Toma Tenma –Dijo entregándole la Sphere Device a él.

En cuanto Tenma recibió el balón futurista es cegado por un destello y cuando recuperó la visión pudo notar que estaba caracterizado como un jugador de Dark Emperors (música malvada de fondo).  
-¡Ahora si estoy listo para irme! –Dijo Tenma.  
-¡Espera! –Dijo Akane –Toma, podría salvarte la vida –Y le extendió un sobre a Tenma mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Shindou notó el sonrojo de Akane y luego pensó: _"¡Rayos! Primero el mujeriego de Kariya y ahora Tenma ¿es qué acaso todos están en mi contra?" _  
-¡Bien! –Dijo Tenma –Ahora si estoy listo para irme, a menos que alguien más me quiera interrumpir.

Todos se quedaron callados pero Yukimura dijo.  
-¡Tráeme un refresco del futuro!  
-Hecho –Dijo Tenma y la Sphere Device se activó en modo transporte y llevó a Tenma al futuro.

Desde el punto de vista de Tenma sólo había pasado un parpadeo y ya se encontraba en un lugar diferente.  
-¿Dónde estoy? –Dijo Tenma mirando a su alrededor.

Tenma había aparecido en medio de una plaza, pero pareció que no había impresionado a nadie, así que debemos suponer que en el futuro, aparecer de improviso con un destello es normal.

_"Bien" _pensó Tenma _"Todo parece normal aquí. La gente camina por las calles sin preocupación, el cielo está despejado, las personas vuelan… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Las personas vuelan!" _Tenma miraba boquiabierto como un grupo d personas flotaban alrededor de él.  
-¡Miren a ese niño pobre! ¡No tiene dinero para flotar! Ojojojojojo –Dijo uno de ellos viendo a Tenma.

Las demás personas que flotaban se rieron también y dejaron a Tenma solo.  
-Eso fue raro –Dijo Tenma en voz alta, segundos después siente que una chica le toma el brazo –Y esto aún más raro ¿Quién eres tú? –Le preguntó a la linda chica de cabello lila y ojos verdes que le había sujetado el brazo.  
-Qué bromista eres, Evan. Recuerda que el día de hoy iríamos al cine con Gillis y Nike –Dijo la misteriosa chica.  
-¿Qué qué? –Dijo Tenma extrañado – ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién eres tú?  
-¡Evan! Deja de jugar, ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no nos conoces? Somos tus compañeros de equipo –Volvió a responder la misteriosa chica.  
-Pero yo estoy seguro de que no te conozco –Dijo Tenma – ¿Y por qué me llamas Evan? Ese no es mi nombre.  
-De acuerdo, Saru –Dijo la chica - ¿Me reconoces ahora, a mí, Meia, miembro de The Lagoon?

"_Rayos" _Pensó Tenma _"Creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona, será mejor que le siga la corriente".  
_-Ahh si… jejeje, sabes que no me gusta que me digan Evan, me gusta Samu….digo…. Saru –Dijo Tenma.  
-Bien, ahora que está eso aclarado –Dijo Meia – ¡Vamos al cine! Hoy iremos a ver "Star Wars XVII: La venganza de los Ewoks fantasmas"  
-Okey –dijo Tenma –Tú ve a esperarme en la sala con los otros y yo iré a buscar las palomitas de maíz **(N/A: **Popcorn, cabritas de maíz, rosetas, millo, pochoclos, pururú, poporopos o como sea que le digan en su país**)  
**-¡De acuerdo! –Contestó la chica alegre – ¡Te esperamos allá! –Y dicho esto se fue en dirección desconocida para Tenma.  
-Excelente –Dijo Tenma alegre –Mi primer problema resuelto, soy todo un espía seductor como James Bond. ¡Ahora a buscar la base secreta de El Dorado!

Tenma miró en todas direcciones, pero lo único familiar que pudo ver era un letrero que decía "Coca-Cola", así que simplemente decidió caminar alrededor de la plaza hasta que se encontrara con alguien que supiera como hallar la base de El Dorado.

Después de mucho caminar, Tenma se encontró con un chico de cabello blanco muy parecido al suyo. Así que le dio confianza, por lo tanto le fue a preguntar.  
-Oye tú, amigo mío –dijo Tenma llamando la atención del chico peliblanco – ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la base secreta de El Dorado?  
-Claro –Dijo el chico –Pero no es secreta, todo el mundo sabe dónde está. Se encuentra en esa dirección –Dijo apuntando un lugar desconocido –Aunque creo que no te van a dejar entrar.  
-No te preocupes –Dijo Tenma –Yo me las arreglaré –Y dicho esto partió en la dirección indicada.

El chico peliblanco observó como Tenma se alejaba en la dirección que él le había indicado. _"Que chico tan extraño" _pensaba _"No importa, será mejor que busque a Meia para ir al cine junto con los chicos"._

* * *

Volviendo con Tenma, después de haber caminado un tiempo, finalmente se encontró frente a los cuarteles generales de El Dorado. Un gran edificio, con un gran muro, con una gran puerta y dos pequeños guardias.  
-Bien –Se dijo Tenma a sí mismo –Ésta es mi primera prueba –Y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
-¡ALTO! –Dijo uno de los guardias – ¡Identifíquese!  
-¿Identificarme? –Dijo Tenma intentando sonar ofendido – ¿Es qué no sabes que yo soy uno de los mejores miembros de Protocolo Omega?  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó el otro guardia apuntándolo con un balón de soccer.  
-¿Mi nombre? Yo tengo un nombre…y es un nombre de varón –Dijo Tenma nervioso –Mi nombre es Sa…..

En ese instante, los ojos de Tenma se posaron en un cuartel de "Se Busca" pegado en la muralla, en donde se podía leer: "Se busca a Saru vivo o muerto. Se entrega recompensa".  
-Digo, mi nombre es… Delta –Dijo Tenma pronunciando el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

Los guardias se miraron incrédulos entre ellos, pero finalmente lo dejaron pasar. Una vez que Tenma se hubo alejado de la puerta, los guardias hablaron entre ellos.  
-Oye ¿En verdad crees que es un miembro de Protocolo Omega? –Preguntó Guardia 1.  
-Tal vez –Respondió Guardia 2 –Su nombre se parecía mucho al de los capitanes, de todas maneras, si es un espía de Second Stage Children lo descubrirán enseguida.

Regresando con nuestro querido héroe, Tenma, el pobre chico se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de El Dorado. _"Rayos" _pensó _"Estoy perdido ¿Dónde se supone que están sus secretos?"_ Después de mucho caminar, el estómago de Tenma le empezó a reclamar comida.  
-¡Rayos! –Dijo Tenma en voz alta -¡Tuve que haberme traído unas sopas de camarón!

Para suerte de Tenma, la siguiente habitación en donde husmeó era la cafetería.  
-¡Wuow! –Exclamó Tenma al darse cuenta de que la cafetería era como un buffet – ¡Esto es el paraíso!

Y así el espía seductor N°1 tomó una bandeja, comida para 5 personas y posteriormente se fue a sentar a una mesa cercana a la ventana.

Al poco tiempo otros miembros de El Dorado llegaron a la cafetería, pero Tenma los ignoró, ya que estaba concentrado en su comida. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duraría mucho.  
-Fei llamando a Tenma. Cambio –Se escuchó la voz de Fei en el oído de Tenma.  
-Aquí Tenma. Cambio –respondió el jugador.  
-¿Cómo va la misión de espionaje? Cambio –Interrogó el peliverde.  
-Excelente –Contestó Tenma –Ahora mismo me estoy acabando sus suministros. Cambio.  
-Eso no era parte de la misión, pero da igual. Asegúrate de que no te descubran. Cambio –Dijo Fei.  
-Fei, con este disfraz, soy irreconocible. Cambio y fuera –Finalizó Tenma.

Cuando ya hubo acabado 2 platos de comida, alguien llamó su atención.  
-¡Oye tú! –Exclamó el capitán de Protocolo Omega, Gamma – ¿Qué haces en nuestra mesa?

Tenma se volteo levemente y pudo a ver a Alpha, Beta y Gamma detrás de él, cada uno con una bandeja de comida.  
-Yo-yo-yo-yo n-no v-veo t-t-tu n-nombre en e-e-ella –Contestó Tenma intentando sonar intimidante.  
-Aquí está –Dijo Alpha calmadamente señalando un cartel en la mesa que decía "Reservado para los capitanes de Protocolo Omega".  
-Yo también soy un capitán de Protocolo Omega –Dijo Tenma al serio jugador –Es más, soy un capitán secreto.  
-¿Así? –Replicó Gamma – ¿Y cómo te llamas? – Preguntó sentándose frente a él.  
-Así es –Agregó Beta –Dinos quién eres tú –Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Tenma.  
-¿Qué quién soy? –Dijo Tenma – ¡¿Qué quién soy?! ¡Pues soy el mejor jugador del campo de juego! ¡Soy el poderoso! ¡El simpático! ¡El increíble, Delta! –Cuando Tenma terminó su presentación se encontraba posando sobre la mesa con el dedo índice de la mano derecha elevado al cielo y los ojos cerrados.  
-¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó Gamma – ¡Sabía que existía un cuarto capitán de Protocolo Omega! ¡Sabía que no estaba yo solo con la bipolar y el autista!  
-¡Oye! –Dijeron Alpha y Beta al mismo tiempo.  
-Así es –Dijo "Delta" –Ahora terminen su desayuno y yo me iré a descubrir más secretos.  
-Espera un momento ¿Seguro de qué yo no te había visto antes? –Preguntó Beta acercándose a él.

Beta se acercó al misterioso capitán. _"Ese tono de voz se parece al de mi adorado Tenma" _Pensaba Beta _"Pero ese fuerte olor a vainilla me confunde"._  
-Beta, deja de acosar al pobre muchacho –Dijo Alpha, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Gamma.  
-Sólo me aseguro de que no es un espía –dijo Beta.  
-¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir qué es un espía? –Replicó Gamma –Nadie es tan estúpido como para venir a espiar a nuestra base.  
-¿Así cómo nadie es tan estúpido como para creer que puede atrapar a Zanak por su propia cuenta? –Contestó sarcásticamente Beta.  
-Beta: 1 / Gamma: 0  
-¿Beta: 1 / Gamma: 0? –Repitió Tenma extrañado.  
-Es una pequeña y sana competencia entre ellos dos –Respondió Alpha señalando a Gamma y a Beta.  
-Dejemos eso a un lado –Dijo Gamma –Cuéntanos, Delta. ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante el tiempo en que no te habíamos visto en la base?  
-Yo pues…pues… estaba destruyendo un deporte, claramente –Contestó Tenma.  
-¿Y qué deporte era ese? –Preguntó Beta mirándolo fijamente.  
-Pues…era…. – _"No digas soccer"_ pensó Tenma _"No digas soccer" _–Soccer…esgrima…sobre orcas…en una piscina verde.  
-¿Soccer esgrima sobre orcas en una piscina verde? Nunca había escuchado ese deporte –Dijo Alpha.  
-Jejeje, así de bueno soy. Cuando me encargo de un deporte, nunca más se vuelve a escuchar de él Kekekekekekekekekekeke –Rió Tenma.  
-¡Eres genial, Delta! –Exclamó Gamma feliz –Y llegas justo a tiempo, tendremos una reunión para mejorar nuestro plan para destruir el soccer. Supongo que el Jefe te habrá dado los detalles ¿no?  
-Así es –Dijo Delta (Tenma, no se olviden) –Conozco cada detalle del plan, pero me gustaría escucharlo de sus propias bocas.  
-Excelente –Dijo Gamma –Vámonos ahora, la reunión va a comenzar pronto.  
-¡Pero mi desayu…! –Tenma… digo… Delta no alcanzó a terminar su oración ya que fue arrastrado por Gamma a la sala de reuniones, aunque alcanzó a agarrar toda la comida que pudo y se la metió en los bolsillos. Ambos eran seguidos por Alpha y Beta, la cual seguía mirando sospechosamente a "Delta".  
-¿Por qué lo miras tanto, Beta? –Preguntó Alpha mientras caminaba junto a ella.  
-Vas a creer que estoy loca –Dijo Beta –Pero podría jurar que "Delta" es en realidad Tenma disfrazado. Lo único que no calza es ese horrendo olor a vainilla que trae.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tenma en el pasado.  
-¡BLASFEMIA! –Gritó Kinako -¡Alguien ha dicho una blasfemia!

Fei, Tsurugi y Taiyou miraron extrañados a Kinako. Era la primera vez que la habían visto enojada, lo cual solamente podría significar un mal augurio.

* * *

Volviendo al futuro.

Tenma se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la sala de reuniones de El Dorado junto a Gamma, Beta y Alpha. Además de que se encontraban todos los jugadores que han pasado por Protocolo Omega, jugadores de Perfect Cascade, exceptuando a Rei Rukh, el cual estaba en una misión.  
-¡Orden! –Gritó Gamma llamando la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales se encontraban en silencio antes del llamado de Gamma, así que habrán notado que Gamma sólo quiere presumir – ¡Excelente! Para comenzar les recuerdo a todos que no están permitidas las idas al baño hasta que acabe la reunión. En segundo lugar, la reunión será dirigida por nuestro capitán…Delta, el cual procederá a hablarnos sobre el plan malvado para destruir el soccer.

Tenma comenzó a sudar ¡Él no sabía todos los detalles del plan para destruir el soccer! sólo sabía que querían a los niños para algo, eso fue lo único que le entendió a Kariya. _"Estoy seguro de que esta vez me van a descubrir" _pensó Tenma _"Pero si soy rápido y utilizo todas mis técnicas de soccer podré sobrevivir unos cuantos segundos antes de que me capturen. A menos que…"_  
-¡Tú! –Dijo Tenma en voz alta señalando a un miembro de Protocolo Omega – ¡Mi malvado compañero! Dime tu parte en este malvado plan.  
-Yo no tengo ninguna parte en el plan –Replicó éste.  
-Exacto –Continuó Delta –Porque en este plan malvado hay gente que forma parte del plan y gente que no forma parte del plan ¿Alguna pregunta?

Un miembro de Perfect Cascade levantó la mano.  
-¿Sí, mi malvado y cibernético compañero? –Dijo Delta dispuesto a escuchar la pregunta.  
-¿Nos estás preguntando si tenemos una parte en el plan para saber si somos conscientes de que este es un plan exclusivo para un selecto grupo de Protocolo Omega, cierto? – (Léase con voz de robótica) Preguntó el jugador.  
-Exacto –Dijo Delta –Es por eso que este plan es brillantemente malvado.  
-¿Y quiénes serán los que ejecutarán el plan? –Preguntó un secuaz de El Dorado.  
-Pues los escogidos –Empezó de decir Delta –Son aquellos que son capaces de cumplir sus capacidades malvadamente dentro del plan malvado ¿Entendieron?  
-Déjate de juegos –Dijo Beta ya un poco aburrida –Diles de una vez que vamos a usar a los niños como bombas espacio-temporales para destruir el soccer. Objetivo que será logrado haciendo que los pequeños tengan experiencias traumáticas con el soccer de tal manera que cuando vuelvan a la normalidad el día 15 y último día del festival, generarán una reacción en cadena, la cual hará que el soccer sea borrado de todas las mentes en todas las dimensiones, acabando con la amenaza del Second Stage Children para siempre.  
-¡Excelente! –Dijo Tenma –Delta está complacido. Como eso está aclarado, supongo que nos podemos ir ¿cierto?  
-Todavía no –Dijo Alpha –Todavía debemos escoger quien será el amigo secreto para la fiesta de fin de año.

De esta forma, todos los que se encontraban en la reunión, incluyendo a Tenma (el cual había sido obligado), se formaron para extraer un papelito de una urna, el cual contenía el nombre de su amigo secreto.

El primero en pasar fue Einamu, metió su mano dentro de la urna y extrajo un papel, el cual contenía el nombre de…Reiza. _"¡Qué bien!" _pensó Einamu _"Tal vez con este regalo, Reiza se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos" _

La segunda persona en pasar fue Reiza, la cual metió su mano dentro de la urna y extrajo un papel, el cual contenía el nombre de…Einamu. _"¡Qué bien!" _pensó Reiza _"Con este regalo Einamu sabrá que es mi mejor amigo." _**(N/A:** ¡Directo a la Friend Zone!**)**

Y así fueron pasando varias personas hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Tenma, el cual simplemente avanzó, metió su mano dentro de la urna y extrajo un papel, el cual contenía el nombre de… Beta. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tenma en cuanto leyó el nombre, tal vez era por el hecho de que Beta lo estaba mirando fijamente. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Alpha dio por terminada la reunión.  
-¡Oh vaya! ¡Miren el sol! Ya me tengo que ir –Dijo Tenma dispuesto a largarse de la base y regresar a su tiempo.  
-Espera, Delta –Dijo Gamma –Antes de que te vayas ¿Qué te parece un tour por las instalaciones de El Dorado? Seguramente ha cambiado mucho desde tu última visita.  
-¿Es necesario? –Dijo Tenma suplicante.  
-¡Por supuesto! –Contestó Gamma –Ven, comenzaremos por las habitaciones.

Así Tenma fue arrastrado una vez más por Gamma y seguido por Alpha y Beta.  
-¡Esta es la habitación de Alpha! –Dijo Gamma enseñándole la habitación a Tenma –Como podrás notar, todos los muebles son cuadrados.

Tenma efectivamente pudo notar que TODO en la habitación era cuadrado, exceptuando la ventana, que era redonda.  
-Es para que entre mejor el sol –Dijo Alpha explicándole la forma de su ventana a Tenma.  
-La segunda habitación que te voy a mostrar es la habitación de Beta. Pero te advierto, es un lugar horrible –Dijo Gamma.  
-¡Oye! –Dijo Beta –Tengo mejor sentido de la decoración que tú.

Tenma los ignoró y entró a la habitación junto con Alpha, ahí pudo notar que toda la habitación de Beta estaba decorada con….su cara (la de Tenma, no la de Beta), incluyendo un oso de peluche. _"Oh rayos" _pensó Tenma _"Le gusto a la loca". _

Dentro de la habitación de Beta, Tenma notó que ella poseía un balón de soccer autografiado por muchas personas, al acercarse a examinarlo se dio cuenta de que era exactamente el mismo balón autografiado que poseía él, así que rápidamente lo tomó y buscó la firma faltante.  
-Veamos –Dijo Tenma con el balón en sus manos –Aquí tenemos Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kiyama Hiroto, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio, Fubuki Shirou, Tobitaka Seiya, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Someoka Ryuugo, Hijikata Raiden, Kogure Yuuya, Kudou Michiya, Kudou Fuyuka, Otonashi Haruna, Kino Aki y la firma faltante es… ¡Megane Kakeru!... ¿Y ese quién es?  
-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Dijo Beta apareciendo detrás de él.  
-Yo…solo…miraba con mis manos –Dijo Tenma dejando el balón en su lugar.  
-¿No te das cuenta de que este balón me permite tener una conexión espiritual con…? –Beta se quedó mirando fijamente a Tenma.  
-¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó Tenma mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

Antes de que Beta pudiera contestar, Gamma tomó a Tenma y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.  
-Vámonos de aquí, Delta, antes de que se nos contagie la estupidez.

Inmediatamente la nuca de Gamma fue golpeada por un libro que Beta le lanzó. Mientras los dos capitanes peleaban y Alpha intentaba separarlos, Tenma aprovechó la oportunidad y salió huyendo.

Tenma corrió por mucho tiempo sin dirección aparente hasta que su carrera fue detenida al chocar con una persona mayor que él.  
-¡Lo siento mucho! –Dijo Tenma desde el suelo.  
-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó el hombre quien era nada más ni nada menos que Toudou Heikichi, líder de El Dorado.  
-Yo soy Delta, capitán de Protocolo Omega y me dirigía al gimnasio a entrenar –Mintió Tenma.  
-¿Delta? –Preguntó el Jefe. _"Debe ser un experimento de Togurou" _**(N/A: **El entrenador de Perfect Cascade**) **–Bueno, continúa tu camino –Y se marchó en dirección opuesta.

Tenma se incorporó y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una gran puerta que parecía ser la salida.  
-¡Al fin! –Exclamó Tenma en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de par en par, para darse cuenta que había llegado al gimnasio…de chicas…en uso.  
-¡¿Por qué rayos entraste aquí?! –Exclamó Orca enfadada junto con otras chicas.  
-Yo…ehm…me equivoqué…No importa, me voy –Contestó Tenma.  
-No tan rápido –Dijo Reiza –Todo chico que se atreva a entrar en este lugar recibirá un castigo, y tú no serás la excepción.

Tenma observó como todas las chicas se acercaban a él aterradoramente con un balón de soccer en sus manos. _"Akane-san" _pensó Tenma _"Veamos si su sobre es capaz de salvarme la vida" _Tenma hurgó en su capa y sacó el sobre que le había dado Akane, lo abrió y pudo ver que contenía fotos. Sin mirarlas, Tenma extendió las fotografías para que el grupo de jugadoras las viera, esperando que se convirtieran en piedra, la verdad no se convirtieron en piedra, pero era bastante comparable al estado que tenían ellas ahora, totalmente paralizadas y con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, incluso algunas presentaban sangrado nasal.

Tenma las miró extrañado, así que decidió ver las fotos también. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la foto era de él con vestido, era la foto que le había tomado Akane cuando Kinako les había lavado su ropa. También se fijó que estaban las fotos de Tsurugi, Shindou y Kirino, todos con los vestidos de secundaria de Aki.

Tenma soltó las fotos como si estuviera tocando un metal caliente y rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar, para fortuna de él, la siguiente puerta que se encontró si era la salida. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la base, sacó su Sphere Device y, en un destello, desapareció.

* * *

Dentro de la base, Beta corría desesperadamente por los pasillos. _"¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_ pensaba la ojivioleta _"Gamma podrá creer lo que quiera, pero nadie me podrá sacar de la cabeza de que Delta está relacionado con Tenma de algún modo. Si no fuera por ese molesto olor a vainilla…" _Beta se detuvo frente al gimnasio de chicas, ya que se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar en el gimnasio pudo notar que todas las chicas se encontraban viendo unas fotografías en el suelo mientras reían sonrojadas.  
-¿Qué están haciendo? –Dijo Beta entrando al lugar – ¡Deberían estar sufriendo!

Como el grupo de chicas ignoró totalmente sus palabras, Beta decidió acercarse a ver las fotos y para su sorpresa ahí estaba…Tenma…con vestido. Beta rápidamente recogió esa foto, mirándola atónita y sonrojada.

* * *

Volviendo con Tenma, el cual ahora se encontraba en su casa.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé todo! –Dijo Tenma al grupo de niñeros que estaba reunido en la sala de estar.  
-¡Eres genial, Tenma! –Dijo Shinsuke.  
-¡El número uno! –Dijo Nishiki.  
-¿Me trajiste mi refresco? –Preguntó Yukimura.  
-¡Así es! –Dijo Tenma alegre –De hecho traje mucha comida –Y dicho esto depositó toda la comida y refrescos que había tomado de la cafetería de El Dorado en la mesa.  
-Oye Tenma –Dijo Fei – ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que averiguaste?  
-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Prepárense para asombrarse, porque en mi viaje a la base de El Dorado descubrí que… ¡La firma faltante de mi balón de soccer era la de Megane Kakeru, quien quiera que sea! –Dijo felizmente Tenma.  
-¿De verdad? –Dijo Tsurugi impresionado –Nunca me lo habría imaginado…  
-¡Wuow! ¡Tenma! ¡Eres lo máximo! –Dijo Shinsuke mientras saltaba de alegría.  
-Tenma –Dijo Taiyou –Yo pensé que ibas a averiguar los planes que tiene El Dorado para con los niños.  
-Ah, es verdad jejeje… también averigüé eso –Dijo Tenma –Lo que El Dorado planea hacer con los niños es…traumarlos, la verdad no entendí mucho el plan, creo que primero crecían, después destruían el soccer y finalmente se traumaban….no recuerdo exactamente el orden ¡Pero la forma más segura de evitar el problema es protegiendo a los niños de cualquier amenaza que se presente!  
-Tenma-kun –Dijo Aki, la cual parecía ya no estar enojada –Ve a tu habitación a cambiarte y cenaremos todos juntos.  
-¡Sí! –Dijo Tenma alegre y subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el futuro.

Tres chicos se encontraban en el cine viendo una película, hasta que uno de ellos se voltea.  
-Oye Meia ¿Cuánto crees que tarde Saru con las palomitas?

**¡FIN!**

**Y así termina el capítulo 12! He demorado dos semanas de nuevo! Uju!  
Wii! Éste es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora e.e**

**Bueno, bueno...es la esperada hora de... ¡Las preguntas!**

**¿Cuál fue el dibujo de los niños que más les gustó? ¿Fuyuka volverá a forzar chapas de las puertas? ¿De qué será el refresco de Yukimura? ¿Kinako se volverá a enojar? ¿Einamu saldrá de la Friend Zone? ¿Beta enmarcará la fotografía de Tenma con vestido? ¿Saru llegará con las palomitas? Alguna de estas preguntas quizás sea respondida en algún próximo capítulo!**

**Gracias a Yuko-96, fudou-123, Kim Natsuyaki, sophi vallejo, blackmoon11, Sabrina-sama, Clara Nishisawa, ferdita99, endaki308 y a angylopez por sus reviews!  
**

**¿Algún review para esta dedicada autora?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y blablabla.**

Capítulo 13: Visitas, visitas y traumas.

Aki despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Había dormido muy poco y aún tenía sueño, pero sentía que no podría seguir durmiendo, dado que el día anterior, los chicos habían hecho una pijamada con los niños con la excusa de montar guardia para protegerse de los ataques de El Dorado.

Aki dio un largo bostezo, pero en cuanto intentó levantarse se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su brazo derecho. Al voltear su cabeza pudo notar que el pequeño Gouenji estaba durmiendo aferrado a ella. Aki sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza mientras sacaba su brazo intentando no despertarlo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se levantó y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con una "grata" sorpresa.  
-¡Okka-san! –Dijo Fuyuka imitando la voz de un niño y agarrando el brazo de Natsumi – ¿Puedo dodmid contigo esta noche?  
-Pero Shuuya-chan –Dijo Natsumi imitando a Aki –Tú tienes tu propia camita.  
-Pedo yo quiedo dodmid con Okka-san –Dijo Fuyuka volviendo a imitar a Gouenji.  
-Está bien, Shuuya-chan –Dijo Natsumi –Pero sólo por esta noche.  
-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó Aki nada contenta al ver la imitación de sus amigas de lo que había pasado anoche.  
-Aki, Aki, Aki… –Dijo Natsumi moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro – ¿No te das cuenta de qué si Gouenji regresa a la normalidad tal vez recuerde todo lo que ha vivido contigo en estos momentos?  
-¿Y? –Preguntó Aki aún un poco molesta por la actitud de sus "amigas".  
-¡Y si lo recuerda todo, tendremos que decirte Gouenji Aki! –Dijo Fuyuka emocionada.  
-Estás fantaseando –Dijo Aki mientras caminaba a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.  
-Lo que tu digas, Aki… –Dijo Fuyuka con un poco de sarcasmo mientras la seguía.  
-De todas maneras, no puedo creer que se hayan levantado temprano sólo para molestarme –Dijo Aki mientras buscaba cosas para hacer el desayuno que no fuera sopa de camarón.  
-Pues teníamos que hacerlo –Dijo Natsumi –Teníamos mucho que practicar.  
-Así es –Dijo Fuyuka –Natsumi actúa horrible.  
-¿Estás loca? –Criticó Natsumi –Mi capacidad para actuar es tan buena como mi sentido culinario.  
-Exactamente –Dijo Fuyuka.

Natsumi, como siempre, no entendió el chiste sobre su comida y decidió ayudar a Aki a preparar el desayuno. Fuyuka simplemente suspiró y decidió arreglar todas las cosas que hacía Natsumi, como ponerse a freír huevos en aceite de pescado.

Un tiempo después, las tres chicas tenían listo el desayuno y lo habían puesto sobre la mesa, ya que este sería un desayuno estilo buffet. El único problema, claro está, que aún no se había levantado nadie. De hecho, todos estaban durmiendo.  
-Creo que debimos haber preparado el desayuno más tarde, ayer los chicos se durmieron a última hora –Dijo Fuyuka –En especial Tenma.  
-Entonces desayunemos nosotras –Dijo Natsumi –Estoy ansiosa de probar mis bolas de arroz caceras versión 2 **(N/A:**¡Onigiri V2!**)**. Toma, Aki, cómete esta –Dijo la castaña pasándole una bola de arroz verde.  
-Creo que deberíamos esperar a los chicos –Dijo Aki mientras retrocedía –Además, Fuyuka tiene más hambre que yo.

Natsumi extendió la bola de arroz verde hacia Fuyuka, la cual la miraba completamente asustada. _"Chupayas" _pensó Fuyuka _"¿Cómo voy a librarme de esto?" ._Mientras Aki veía el horrendo espectáculo de cómo Natsumi trataba de hacer que Fuyuka comiera una bola de arroz verde, alguien tocó el timbre.

Aki se dirigió a abrir la puerta (que era nueva), pero de detuvo en seco a mitad del camino. _"Rayos" _pensó _"¿Qué hago si es un miembro de Protocolo Omega? Mejor tomaré prestado el bate de metal de Natsumi-chan"._ Ahora que Aki se encontraba armada y peligrosa, decidió abrir la puerta.  
-¡Aki-san! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos –Saludó el misterioso visitante.  
-¡Tachimukai! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Aki al ver al antiguo portero de Inazuma Japan.  
-Seré sincero, Aki-san –Habló el ex-jugador –Necesito que me hagas un favor.  
-Está bien –Respondió Aki, quien ya había intuido cual era el favor de Tachimukai –Puedes esconderte de Kidou aquí.  
-Muchas gracias, Aki-san –Respondió Tachimukai mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, para posteriormente entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro, encontramos a Natsumi mirando extrañada a Fuyuka, la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo con el rostro azul.  
-¡FUYUKA! –Gritó Aki corriendo hacia ella.  
-Agua… –susurró Fuyuka cuando Aki estuvo lo suficientemente cerca –Necesito agua…

Y dicho esto, Aki fue corriendo a buscar un vaso con el vital elemento. Por otra parte, ahora se encontraban Tachimukai con Natsumi…solos…con las bolas de arroz verdes…  
-¡Que bueno que llegas, Tachimukai-kun! –Dijo Natsumi –Tenemos unas ricas bolas de arroz versión 2 para desayunar.  
-Lo siento, Natsumi-san, pero no me gustan las bolas de arroz –Dijo Tachimukai, dado que él no era estúpido, ya que sabía que las bolas de arroz de Natsumi lo dejarían sin agua en el cuerpo (ya saben, exceso de sal).  
-Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlas –Dijo Natsumi mientras hacía un pucherito.

Antes de que Tachimukai contestara, apareció Aki con un vaso de agua para resucitar a la pobre Fuyuka. Una vez que Fuyuka volvió a la vida, ocurrió lo típico de todas las mañanas.  
-¡OKKA-SAN! ¡YA DESPEDTÉ! –Gritó el pequeño Gouenji desde la habitación de Aki.  
-¿Okka-san? –Repitió Tachimukai – ¡¿Una de ustedes es madre?! –Exclamó sorprendido.  
-Ehm…pues…yo… –Contestaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Haruna lo sabe? –Preguntó el pelicafé.  
-¿Saber qué? –Dijo Fuyuka –Aquí no ha pasado nada ¿Por qué no mejor te tapas los oídos y te vas a la habitación más aislada de la casa?  
-No pueden engañarme –Contradijo Tachimukai –Escuché como un niño gritaba "Okka-san", así que la única respuesta lógica es que…Natsumi-san ha sido madre.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué yo? –Preguntó Natsumi.  
-Porque tú eres la única casada –Dijo Tachimukai –Además si es hijo de Endou-san va a ser un gran jugador de soccer.  
-Pues… –Comenzó a decir Natsumi.

Pero se vio interrumpida por la aparición de un pequeño visitante.  
-Okka-san –Volvió a repetir el pequeño Gouenji enfrente de los adultos –Tengo hambde.  
-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Tachimukai sorprendido al ver que ese niño se le parecía mucho a Gouenji– ¡¿Le pusiste los cuernos a Endou-san con Gouenji-san?!  
-¡Que no es mi hijo! –Dijo Natsumi sonrojada.  
-Okka-san –Volvió a repetir Gouenji tirándose a las piernas de Aki.  
-¡¿Es el hijo de Aki?! –Exclamó Tachimukai al ver como el pequeño abrazaba a la antigua manager.

"_¡Oh no!" _pensó Aki _"Si niego que Shuuya-chan es mi hijo se pondrá a llorar" _  
-Tachimukai –Dijo muy seria Fuyuka –Es hora de que conozcas el secreto mejor guardado de todo Inazuma Town.

Y dicho esto, Fuyuka le contó todo lo sucedido en capítulos anteriores del fic, exceptuando "El largo día de Beta" que nadie conoce, excepto Beta…y yo…y los que están leyendo esto.  
-¿Así que ese niño en realidad es Gouenji-san? –Preguntó Tachimukai.  
-Así es –Confirmó Natsumi.  
-Vaya, no puedo creer esto –Dijo Tachimukai –Me voy con Haruna unos días y de inmediato pasan cosas extrañas en la ciudad.  
-¿Y dónde está Haruna? –Preguntó Aki.  
-Pues está con Kidou-san, tratando de convencerlo de que estaba visitando a su madre enferma. La verdad no sé por qué Kidou-san se toma tan mal esto –Dijo Tachimukai.  
-Es normal que los seres cercanos a tu pareja sientan celos –Dijo Natsumi –Recuerdo como mi padre le dijo a Mamoru que dejara de comprarme tanta ropa si quería salir conmigo.  
-Bueno –Dijo Tachimukai –Cuando Kidou nos ve a mí a Haruna juntos generalmente me grita "¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré!" y me persigue con un cuchillo. Si no es porque normalmente se encuentran Sakuma o Fudou con él, ahora estaría muerto.  
-No te preocupes, Tachimukai. Ahora te puedo asegurar de que todo va a estar bien –Dijo Aki.

Mágicamente los cuatros adultos pudieron sentir como alguien llamaba a la puerta.  
-¡Yo atenderé! –Dijo Natsumi yendo hacia la puerta.

Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta de golpe para recibir a la misteriosa visita.  
-¡No hay pan duro! ¡Adiós! –Dijo Natsumi al tiempo que cerraba la puerta inmediatamente después.

Cuando Natsumi se dio vuelta, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Natsumi volvió a abrir la puerta con una actitud más molesta.  
-¡Ya dije que en esta casa no se alimentan a los vagos que no sean de la familia! –Exclamó Natsumi abriendo la puerta.  
-¡Pero yo no soy ningún vago! –Replicó Toramaru, el cual resultaba ser el Misterioso Visitante N°2 del día.  
-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Natsumi mientras lo miraba fijamente.  
-¡Soy yo, Toramaru! ¡El Discípulo N°1 de Gouenji-san, también conocido como el máximo goleador del planeta! –Dijo Toramaru –La leyenda dice que al momento de nacer, el hospital en donde estaba se vio envuelto en un terrible incendio, pero Gouenji-san, a tan solo de unos minutos de haber nacido, tomó un balón de soccer y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la pelota recorriera todos los pasillos del hospital, y así, extinguiendo las llamas. Además…  
-¡Basta! –Dijo Natsumi –Ya te reconocí. De todas maneras ¿Qué quieres?  
-Pues vine de visita, por supuesto –Explicó Toramaru –Escuché que Gouenji-san estaba por aquí, así que ¿Qué mejor lugar para buscarlo que la casa de Aki?  
-¿Y cómo supiste en dónde vivía Aki? –Preguntó Natsumi –No recuerdo haberte visto en ninguna de nuestras reuniones, ni a ti, ni a Gouenji…  
-Eso es porque el Fifth Sector tiene registrado los domicilios de todos sus enemigos y como Tenma es primo de Aki… –Dijo Toramaru.  
-Ya, entra de una vez –Dijo Natsumi.

Así Toramaru se internó dentro de la casa.  
-¡Gouenji-san! ¿Dónde estás? –Llamó Toramaru.  
-¡Aquí! –Dijo un pequeño Gouenji, el cual había escuchado el llamado desde la cocina.

Toramaru inmediatamente fue al lugar desde donde escuchó la vocecita, en donde pudo encontrar lo que tal vez sería lo más sorprendente de su vida…chibi Gouenji.  
-¿Quién es éste niño? –Preguntó Toramaru a Aki, Fuyuka y Tachimukai, quiénes se encontraban junto al pequeño.  
-Aaaa…pues…nosotros… –Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
-No digan nada –Dijo Toramaru –Ya he podido deducirlo. Gouenji-san ha estado escondiendo a su hijo con ustedes para protegerlo de las fuerzas del mal que intentan robar su capacidad goleadora.  
-Toramaru, ves mucha televisión –Dijo Fuyuka.  
-¡Nunca se ve suficiente televisión! –Contradijo Toramaru –Pero vamos, si no es el hijo de Gouenji-san. Entonces ¿Quién es?  
-Eh, pues…Gouenji –Dijo Tachimukai como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Toramaru quedó en silencio unos instantes, y en el instante en que abrió la boca nuevamente, una gruesa capa de espuma blanca salió de ella, al mismo tiempo Toramaru cayó al suelo inerte.  
-Bueno, esa reacción era esperable –Dijo Fuyuka mientras lo picaba con un palo en el ojo.  
-¡Fuyuka! ¡No es un animal muerto! ¡No tienes por qué picarlo con un palo! –La regañó Aki.  
-Oh vamos, Aki, como si nunca hubieras querido picar con un palo a una persona –Dijo Fuyuka.

Mientras los adultos tenían su interesante y culta conversación, un numeroso grupo de niños y niñeros se presento en busca de alimento. Lo que no se esperaba este grupo es que hubiera dos personas nuevas en la casa, o sea, dos bocas más que alimentar, y el hecho que uno de ellos estaba desmayado en el suelo con espuma en la boca y estaba siendo picado con un palo.  
-Aki-nee ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Preguntó Tenma señalando a los primeros hombres adultos que veía en la casa desde hace mucho tiempo.  
-¡Yo a él lo conozco! –Exclamó Shinsuke, señalando a Tachimukai mientras saltaba de alegría –Él me enseñó las bases para ser portero. Erg…no recuerdo como se llama…  
-Él es Tachimukai –Lo presentó Natsumi –Fue el segundo portero de Inazuma Japan.  
-¡¿En serio?! –Dijeron todos los jugadores emocionados, excepto Tsurugi, que no se emociona, y Hikaru, que actualmente está pasando por una fase malvada.  
-¿Y el otro quién es? –Preguntó Taiyou señalando al inconsciente Toramaru.  
-Yo lo conozco –Dijo Tsurugi –Es el lame-botas de Gouenji-san. Siempre lo sigue a todas partes y alaba todo lo que dice y hace.

_Flash Back._

_-Tsurugi, te infiltrarás en la Secundaria Raimon –Ordenó Ishido Shuuji (es Gouenji, no se olviden)  
-Sí, en la Secundaria Raimon –Dijo Toramaru, quien estaba detrás de Gouenji.  
-Tu trabajo –Continuó Gouenji –Consistirá en mantener el equipo sumiso para que acaten todas las órdenes del Fifth Sector.  
-Sí, del Fifth Sector-Volvió a decir Toramaru, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Gouenji.  
-Puedes retirarte –Le dijo Gouenji a Tsurugi, el cual se fue le la habitación.  
-Así es, retírate –Dijo Toramaru._

_Gouenji simplemente lo miró y suspiró pesadamente, dando a entender que Toramaru llevaba esa actitud todo el día._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-No se me había ocurrido una definición tan buena como esa –Dijo Natsumi.  
-Natsumi-san –Dijo Tachimukai –No tiene que ser tan cruel con el pobre Toramaru. Solamente sigue los pasos de su ídolo.  
-Kinako-san ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Yukimura al notar que la peli café se acercó al inerte cuerpo de Toramaru.  
-¿No es obvio? –Dijo Kinako –Voy a comprobar si sigue con vida –Y dicho esto, tomó un palo y… comenzó a picarlo.  
-Kinako-san, no creo que sea buena idea –Dijo Fei.  
-¡No me contradigas, jovencito! –Regañó Kinako mientras continuaba picando el cuerpo de Toramaru.  
- Nunca había visto a Kinako-san comportarse tan agresivamente – Susurró Kirino a Kariya, ya que estaba sorprendido.  
- Debe estar en sus días – Respondió Kariya a la interrogante planteada por el peli rosa.

Al ver toda la situación llevada a cabo en la cocina, el inocente grupo de pequeños decidió divertirse con el cuerpo de Toramaru. De esta forma, Hiroto le tiraba el pelo, Midorikawa le lamía la cara, Kogure la ataba las piernas con los cordones de sus zapatos, Tsunami saltaba en su pierna pensando que era una tabla de surf, Fudou y Atsuya mordían y golpeaban el estómago de Toramaru, Gouenji se encontraba con Aki y Kazemaru corrió hacia algún lugar desconocido. Endou, Shirou y Aphrodi solo observaron la escena.

Tenma y Shindou miraron como sufría el cuerpo de Toramaru y recordaron cuando los mocosos les hicieron lo mismo a ellos. Sin embargo, lo que nadie se esperaba era que Toramaru despertara en ese mismo momento.  
-¡Estoy despierto! –Exclamó Toramaru tratando de incorporarse, aunque claro, es difícil ponerse de pie con tanto niño encima.  
-Niños –Llamó Aki llamando la atención de los pequeños con un aplauso –Dejen de jugar con el Tío Toramaru, vayan a comer y después pueden salir a jugar.  
-¡Sii! –Dijeron todos los pequeños mientras acataban las órdenes de la dueña de casa.

"_Vaya, esta chica tiene un don" _pensaban Fuyuka y Natsumi al mismo tiempo. Mientras los infantes comían, el pequeño Tsunami separaba los dulces de las verduras para poder así comerse solo los dulces, con lo que nadie contaba es que un balón de soccer cayera sobre la mesa, aplastando las verduras y salpicando totalmente a Tsunami con restos de zanahorias, brócolis y las horrendas, terribles….lechugas…  
-¡WUAAAAAAAA! –Lloró Tsunami cuando quedó todo manchado con verduras, haciendo que la atmósfera se hiciera cada vez más pesada, logrando que se hiciera más difícil respirar.

Ésta extraña sensación fue disminuyendo a medida de que el pequeño Tsunami se iba calmando.  
-¡Estamos siendo atacados! –Gritó Hikaru – ¡Rápido! ¡Hagan un recuento de niños!  
-¡Yo tengo a Endou! –Respondió Tenma.  
-¡Yo tengo a Aphrodi! –Contestó Midori.  
-¡Yo tengo a Hiroto-san! –Informó Kinako arrebatándole el niño a Kariya.  
-¡Fei tiene a Midorikawa! –Exclamó Shindou.  
-¡Yo no lo tengo! –Contradijo Fei.  
-¡Yo tengo a Mido-chan! –Dijo Akane –No se preocupa, Shin-sama. Yo me aseguraré de que NUNCA se separe del pequeño.  
-¡Yo tengo a Tsunami! –Exclamó Nishiki tomando a Tsunami por los pies.  
-¡Yo tengo a Fudou! –Respondió Taiyou.  
-¡Rayos! ¡No tengo a Kaze-chan! –Gritó Kirino al tiempo en que salía de la habitación a buscar al pequeño.  
-¡Yo tengo a Gouenji! –Informó Natsumi.  
-¡Yo tengo a Kogure! –Dijo Shinsuke y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano levantó al pequeño sobre su cabeza.  
-¿Dónde está Yukimura-san? –Preguntó Aoi.  
-Estoy aquí, al lado tuyo –Contestó Yukimura –Pero no encuentro a los gemelos.  
-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Se escuchó a dos niños gritar en el patio.

Tachimukai, haciendo honor a su nombre (dado que su nombre significa "Valor" o "El valor de enfrentarse a" o "El valor para enfrentarse a"), fue el primero de todos en dirigirse al lugar de donde habían provenido los gritos. Solo para encontrarse con la más dantesca de las escenas.

Gamma, el tercer capitán de Protocolo Omega, se encontraba frente a los dos niños, los cuales lloraban, y sostenía en lo alto un balón de soccer.  
-Vamos, niños –Le dijo Gamma a los pequeños – ¿Acaso no quieren su balón? ¡Salten, salten! –Gamma sujetaba de tal forma el balón que cuando los niños saltaban, solamente lo podían rozar con la punta de sus dedos.

Atrapados en tan horrenda desesperación, los gemelos no tuvieron más opción que…llorar.  
-¡Oye tú! ¡Déjalos! –Exclamó Tachimukai corriendo hacia Gamma.  
-¡Se acabó el juego! –Informó Gamma mientras huía con el balón, así es, se fue corriendo.  
-Chicos ¿Están bien? –Preguntó Tachimukai a los gemelos, pero estos empezaron a llorar más fuerte.

Al poco tiempo llegó Yukimura junto con el resto de los niñeros y niños y managers y blablabla **(N/A: **No se por qué meto tanto personaje ¬¬**)** para encontrarse con una tierna escena. Tachimukai estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando a los niños para que dejaran de llorar. La atmósfera que había estado pesada un tiempo tras comenzó a aligerarse.  
-¿Se encuentran bien? –Preguntó Tachimukai una vez que los pequeños estuvieron completamente tranquilos.  
-Estamos bien, Otto-san –Dijo Atsuya.  
-¿Otto-san? –Dijeron Fuyuka y Natsumi emocionadas.  
-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Natsumi? –Preguntó Fuyuka alegre.  
-¡Claro que sí, Fuyuka! –Contestó Natsumi felizmente.  
-¡Haruna es madre! –Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.  
-¡¿Haruna es madre?! –Interrogó Kidou, quien había llegado de improviso junto con Haruna.  
-¡¿Yo soy madre?! –Exclamó Haruna al ver la extraña escena de Tachimukai abrazando a los gemelos Fubuki -¡Pero esto no puede ser! Si yo hubiera sido madre me acordaría…creo.  
-Los chicos me llamaron así… –Se justificó Tachimukai mientras aún sostenía a los gemelos.  
-¿Y por qué nuestros "hijos" se parecen a Fubuki? –Preguntó Haruna.  
-¡¿Nuestros hijos?! –Repitió Kidou horrorizado.  
-Es porque son los gemelos Fubuki –Explicó Tenma alegremente.  
-Ya veo –Dijo Haruna tranquila, para poco después desmayarse con espuma en la boca.

Mientras que la mayoría de los inquilinos, niños y niñeros se preocupaban por Haruna, que se había desmayado. Dentro de la casa, dos miembros de Protocolo Omega se preparaban para continuar con su plan malvado.  
-Vaya, vaya –Dijo Einamu –Pero si es el pequeño Gouenji…sólo…a merced de sus enemigos…  
-Deja de fanfarronear, Einamu –Dijo Reiza –Hagamos rápido nuestro trabajo y así quizás volvamos antes.

Los dos jugadores se acercaron al goleador de fuego, quien se había quedado ahí durante todo el alboroto, ya que le gustaban las bolas de arroz verdes de Natsumi. Pero antes de que los malvados jugadores ejecutaran su plan malvado, se vieron interrumpidos.  
-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Se escuchó la voz de una molesta Aki desde atrás de ellos.  
-¿Quién quiere detener…? –Empezó a decir Reiza pero se detuvo al ver a una furiosa Kino Aki.

Aki iba vestida completamente de cuero negro, en la espalda de la chaqueta aparecía el kanji "Otoño" y en el brazo izquierdo tenía una banda de capitán de soccer que decía "Líder". Además Aki llevaba una cadena en cuyo extremo había un gran candado, en donde se conservaban las marcas de sangre seca.  
-Así que ustedes son los que trauman a los niños –Dijo Aki haciendo girar la cadena enfrente de unos sudorosos y asustados Einamu y Reiza –Por su culpa he perdido dos puertas, por su culpa estuvimos comiendo sopa de camarón por dos días seguidos como única fuente de alimento y por su culpa no he podido ir ni un solo día al festival. Pero llegó la hora de pagar.  
-¡Pero si nosotros ya nos íbamos! –Dijo Reiza rápidamente.  
-¡Y no se preocupe! ¡Algún día le pagaremos las puertas! –Dijo Einamu al tiempo en que sacaba una Sphere Device y desaparecía junto con Reiza.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Shuuya-chan? –Preguntó Aki al…al…Vegeta albino **(N/A: **Creo que me faltan sinónimos**)**.  
-¡Sí! ¡Okka-san es la mejod! –Exclamó el pequeño Gouenji al ver el acto heroico de Aki.

Aunque claro, este acto heroico también fue observado por otras dos personas.**  
**-Recuérdame nunca hacer enfadar a Aki –Dijo Toramaru.  
-No te preocupes, te lo recordaré –Dijo Natsumi.

**¡Chan chaaan!**

**¡Así culmina el capítulo de hoy!  
¡Wow! ¡Demoré 13 días! ¡Ujú! ¡Mi record!  
Pero...¡Oh no! ¡Cada vez queda menos para que acabe el fic! D:  
¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT-TT  
Bueeeeno, ahora vienen las...chan chan chaaaan...¡Preguntas!**

**...Ay no...No tengo D: ...  
¡Ya sé!  
¿Seguiré agregando más personajes? ¿Le pagarán las puertas a Aki? ¿Tachimukai y Haruna serán buenos padres? ¿Algún día irán al festival? ¿Se me ocurrirán más preguntas?**

Bueno...eso xD

**¡Gracias a fudou-123, Clara Nishisawa, Yuko-96, Kim Natsuyaki, blackmoon11, sophi vallejo, ferdita99 y a Guest por todos sus reviews!**

**¿Más reviews para esta perfecta y humilde autora? :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 14: ¡Vamos al Festival!

-Beta-sama –Se escuchó decir una voz de chica –Beta-sama, por favor despierte. Va a llegar tarde.  
-¿Tarde? –Dijo una somnolienta Beta mientras abría un poco los ojos – ¿A dónde?  
-Pues a su boda, por supuesto –Volvió a decir la voz de chica.

Beta abrió de golpe los ojos para observar a Dhanna, la cual usaba un vestido de Dama de Honor, además se encontraban Reiza y Orca, vestidas de igual manera.  
-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –Exclamó Beta asustada mientras se ponía de pie.  
-Beta-sama, no se mueva tanto que va a arruinar el vestido –Dijo Orca.

Beta se vio a sí misma en un espejo para contemplar el vestido de novia más hermoso que se podía imaginar. ¿Recuerdan el vestido que usó la Cenicienta para casarse? ¡Pues era más bonito que ese! Para tener una mejor perspectiva, imagínense el vestido de novia más bonito que puedan concebir y multiplíquenlo por 6, así de bonito era el vestido.

Mientras Beta se admiraba, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-Chicas –Se escuchó la voz de Alpha provenir desde el otro lado de la puerta –Estamos en la hora, vamos.  
-Apresúrese, Beta-sama –Dijo Reiza –No debe llegar tarde a su propia boda.

Así, las cuatro chicas salieron de la habitación, para encontrarse con Alpha, el cual usaba un tuxedo, quién las guió a las afueras de edificio hacia un carruaje blanco con forma de Onigiri tirado por 6 magníficos corceles. Alpha guió el carruaje hasta un parque cercano, en donde había una muchedumbre de personas, las cuales habían venido a la boda.

Entre los invitados se encontraban miembros de Raimon, personas del Fifth Sector, miembros del Second Stage Children, miembros del Perfect Cascade, los cuales probaban su nuevo microchip para llorar de la emoción, y miembros de Protocolo Omega. Cabe destacar que todos los invitados usaban traje de gala.

Cuando Beta bajó del carruaje, dirigió su vista hacia el altar, en donde pudo ver a una persona de espaldas, pero sin embrago se le hacía conocida. Beta inició la lenta caminata hacia el altar seguida por sus tres Damas de Honor, mientras comenzaba la música clásica de las bodas. Al pasar junto a Gamma, el cual se encontraba con los invitados, pudo verlo llorar a viva lágrima.  
-Me prometí que no iba a llorar –Murmuró Gamma a si mismo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la emoción.  
-Yo prometí lo mismo –Dijo Shindou, quien estaba al lado de él y se le nublaba la vista con las lágrimas de cocodrilo que caían de sus ojos.

Cuando estuvo a 5 pasos del altar, Beta alzó su vista para fijarse de que su novio era….Tenma. Beta se sonrojó al momento de pararse junto a él. Tenma utilizó sus manos para retirar el velo y dejar el rostro de Beta al descubierto.  
-Te ves hermosa, cariño –Dijo Tenma con una voz suave.

Beta sentía que se desmayaba.  
-FE-LI-CI-DAD –Decía Beta al momento que Tenma acercaba su rostro al de ella.  
-Te prometo que te voy a hacer feliz por el resto de tu vida, cariño –Le dijo Tenma a su enamorada.  
-Tenma –Dijo Beta al momento en que acercaba su rostro al de él.  
-Cariño –Dijo Tenma a punto de sellar el beso.

Cuando de pronto, todo se volvió negro, dejándola sola en la oscuridad sintiendo la cara mojada y que no podía respirar.

Beta se incorporó de improviso en su cama con el rostro totalmente empapado y parte de las sábanas también.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡MI HERMOSO SUEÑO! –Gritó Beta al darse cuenta de que estaba en la realidad.  
-Calma –Dijo Gamma, quien se encontraba al lado de ella con una jarra de agua vacía.  
-Tardabas mucho en despertar, así que decidimos venir a despertarte –Dijo Alpha, el cual también tenía una jarra de agua vacía.

Beta miró a sus dos compañeros de equipo con un profundo odio, deslizó su mano debajo a su almohada y extrajo su Electroshock para defensa personal.

Momentos después, en la sala de reuniones de El Dorado, se encontraba Beta con una cara de mal humor, junto a Alpha y Gamma, los cuales se encontraban totalmente chamuscados y con el pelo de punta.  
-Ahora que estamos todos –Dijo Reiza –Haremos un recuento de los niños que ya hemos traumado. Los niños que traumamos son: Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Hiroto, Tsunami Jousuke, Fubuki Atsuya y Fubuki Shirou. Cinco niños en total, faltan seis. Para éste día, hemos pensado atacar tres niños más. Ahora decidiremos quiénes participarán en ésta misión. Usaremos dos miembros por niño. Ahora ¿quién quiere ir a la misión?  
-Yo voy –Dijo Dhanna –Esos jugadores nunca sabrán quien los golpeó.  
-Yo también voy –Dijo Medam.  
-Yo también quiero participar en la misión –Dijo Zanou.  
-Yo iré para asegurarme de que nada de estropee –Dijo Beta totalmente seria.

Al ver que nadie más se ofrecía para ir a la misión, Reiza decidió que también iría, acompañada por su mejor amigo: Einamu.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el presente.

Tenma despertó de golpe, asustado y mirando en todas direcciones. Al ver que estaba sólo, se calmó, pero justo en ese instante se percató de algo en su cama.

Aki se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado y estaba….pues…lavando…cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella.  
-¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó Aki en voz alta.

Tenma se asomó en la habitación y Aki pudo notar que traía sus sábanas con él, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa…  
-¿Volviste a soñar que Garshield te perseguía montado en un Velociraptor? -Preguntó Aki a su pequeño primo.

Éste sólo asintió con su cabeza.  
-De acuerdo, deja tus sábanas aquí y puedes recoger unas limpias del armario de mi habitación –Respondió Aki.

Tenma dejó sus sábanas en donde le había dicho Aki y salió de la habitación. Aki sólo suspiró _"¿Por qué le tuve que haber contado esas historias de terror de Garshield cuando era niño?" _se regañó a sí misma.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad.

Después de que todos hubieran comido, los niñeros se encontraban con los niños en la sala de estar, junto con los "responsables adultos", Toramaru y Tachimukai. Kidou estaba en el baño porque en el desayuno le tocó la comida de Natsumi, en cuanto a las chicas, se habían quedado en la cocina para…chismosear.  
-¡Escuchen chicos! –Exclamó Taiyou en voz alta –Estuve pensado….  
-Tú… ¿piensas? –Preguntó Nishiki sorprendido. Taiyou decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su monólogo.  
-Como decía…he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que si nos quedamos en un solo lugar, seremos una presa fácil para los miembros de Protocolo Omega. Así que creo que podríamos ir a algún otro sitio…como el festival…para poder mantener a los niños a salvo –Al escuchar las palabras de Taiyou, la mente de Kariya comenzó a funcionar.

"_Si voy al festival, podré pasar todo el día con Aoi-chan, será prácticamente una cita. Además de que Hiroto-san no molesta para nada. Sí, es el momento perfecto." _Pensaba el defensa.  
-Yo te apoyo, Taiyou-kun –Dijo Kariya –Ir al festival me parece una buena idea.  
-¡Sí! ¡Vamos al festival! –Exclamó Kinako alegre – ¡Me muero por subirme en todos los juegos, de nuevo! Y está vez tengo a mis guardaespaldas –Dijo Kinako al tiempo en que tomaba el brazo de Tsurugi y Yukimura.  
-¿Guardaespaldas? –Preguntaron Tsurugi y Yukimura al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Entonces está decidido! –Dijo Tenma mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Todos iremos al festival!  
-¡Sí! –Dijeron todos los presentes, menos Hikaru (porque es malo).

Tiempo después, estaban todos los niñeros y los pequeños listos para irse. Los adultos que irían con ellos eran Toramaru, el cual no quería volver a separarse de Gouenji-san, los nuevos padres: Tachimukai y Haruna, y el hermano mayor de Haruna, Kidou.

Para ahorrarnos las molestias, nos saltaremos a la parte en la que todos ya están en el festival.  
-¡Oh! ¡Esto es hermoso! –Dijo Aoi viendo la cantidad de tiendas, juegos y diversión que había en todas partes.  
-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo, Aoi-san? –Preguntó Kariya galantemente –Seremos tú, yo, Hiroto-san…  
-¡Yo también quiero ir! –Dijo Midori mientras cargaba a Aphrodi.  
-Suena divertido –Dijo Kirino –Iré con Kaze-chan.  
-Yo también quiero ir, así Shin-sama podrá pasar tiempo de calidad con Mido-chan –Acotó Akane.  
-Pero yo quería ir contigo, Akane… –Intentó decir Shindou.  
-Pero Shin-sama tiene que pasar más tiempo con Mido-chan. Cada vez que no está, el pequeño lo extraña mucho –Respondió Akane.  
-Pero… –Antes de que Shin-sama **(N/A: **La jerga de Akane es contagiosa…**)** alegara nuevamente, el grupo ya se había ido.  
-Niñedo –Comenzó a decir Shirou a Yukimura –Nosotdos idemos con Otto-san y Okka-san, tú puedes jugad pod tu cuenta.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres…? –Comenzó a decir Yukimura, pero fue interrumpido por Kinako.  
-¡Vamos, Hyouga-kun! ¡La diversión nos aguarda! ¡Tú también, Tsurugi-kun! ¡Y trae a Gouenji-san! –Exclamó Kinako alegremente mientras arrastraba a los dos delanteros.  
-¡Yo también voy! –Dijo Toramaru, quien no quería volver a separarse de Gouenji.  
-¡Tenma! ¿A dónde quieres ir? –Preguntó Shinsuke.  
-¡Vamos a los puestos de comida, Shinsuke! ¿Vienes Hikaru? –Interrogó Tenma.  
-Que mas da –Dijo Hikaru llevando a Fudou.  
-Ese grupo parece peligroso –Comentó Taiyou al ver a Endou, Kogure y Fudou.  
-Cierto –Dijo Fei.  
-Chicos, ¿Quieren ir a ver teatro clásico? –Preguntó Nishiki al peli naranja y al peli verde **(N/A: **El grupo más entretenido –sarcasmo–**) **  
-De acuerdo –Dijeron los chicos, encaminándose hacia el teatro, llevando a Tsunami.  
-¿Quieres ir a la Rueda de la Fortuna, Haruna-chan? –Preguntó Tachimukai cargando a sus dos "hijos".  
-¡Es "Otonashi-san" para ti! –Corrigió Kidou, parándose en medio de la pareja – ¡Tienes que referirte a mi hermana con respeto y propiedad!  
-Pero Onii-chan –Dijo Haruna –Eso es muy del siglo pasado. Además conozco a Tachi-kun desde hace mucho tiempo.  
-Nada de peros, Haruna –Dijo Kidou –Estoy aquí para protegerte y asegurarme de que nadie se aproveche de ti.  
-Que exagerado –Dijo Haruna –Vamos, Tachi, a la Rueda de la Fortuna –Haruna tomó el brazo de Tachimukai y se encaminaron hacia su destino, seguidos muy de cerca por Kidou.

Al final, Shindou terminó solo.  
-Apuesto a que te mueres por volver a casa ¿cierto? –Dijo Shindou al peliverde–En donde están Aki-san, Fuyuka-san y Natsumi-san.  
-No quiedo –Dijo Midorikawa –Cádgame.  
-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Shindou.  
-¡Cádgame en hombros! –Volvió a decir Midorikawa.

Shindou cedió ante la presión y puso a Midorikawa sobre sus hombros, sintiendo como su cabello se llenaba de saliva.

* * *

Con el grupo de Kinako y sus guardaespaldas.

La chica caminaba alegremente mientras arrastraba a Yukimura y a Tsurugi, seguidos por Toramaru, el cual llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño Gouenji.  
-¡Apresúrense! –Dijo Kinako a sus dos acompañantes – ¡Quiero llegar al puesto de golosinas antes de que la fila sea muy larga!  
-Pero Kinako-san, creo que está exagerando. Nadie es tan fanático de los dulces –Dijo Yukimura.  
-Yo creo que nos estás apurando por otra razón –Aportó Tsurugi.  
-¡Pero qué dices! –Dijo Kinako nerviosa – ¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo de nadie!

Tsurugi y Yukimura compartieron una mirada de complicidad.  
-¿Qué sucede, Kinako-san? –Preguntó Tsurugi – ¿No nos quieres presentar a tu novio?  
-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Kinako nerviosa – ¡Yo no estoy buscando ningún padrastro para Fei!  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Fei-san en todo esto? –Preguntó Yukimura.  
-¡Nada nada! Jijiji –Rió Kinako.  
-¿Qué es esa melodiosa risa que endulza mis oídos? –Dijo una voz desconocida.

Los tres chicos…ah no, esperen, Kinako es una chica…los tres jugadores de Raimon….ah no, Yukimura juega en Hakuren….los tres delanteros…..Kinako es líbero…bueno, ya saben a quienes me refiero se fijaron en los tres nuevos personajes que se acercaban a ellos.  
-Pero si son los chicos de Teikoku –Dijo Tsurugi al ver que se acercaban Miyabino Reiichi, Ryuuzaki Ouji y Mikado Haruma.  
-Oh no, son los chicos de Teikoku –Dijo Kinako nada alegre mientras veía a los ya mencionados chicos acercarse.  
-¿Cómo has estado, mi dulce melocotón con crema? –Dijo Miyabino intentando hacerse el interesante. Cabe destacar que melocotón y durazno son lo mismo, sólo se nombra diferente en cada país…yo digo esto porque no lo sabía y tuve que buscarlo por Wikipedia.  
-He estado mejor –Dijo Kinako en respuesta al portero de Teikoku.  
-Pues no te preocupes, preciosa. Ahora que llegué yo, te sentirás mejor –Dijo el portero de Teikoku, pero conste que no abre puertas.  
-Seguro que si –Dijo Kinako sarcásticamente – ¿Ya te presenté a mis amigos? –Dijo al tiempo en que se colocaba detrás de los dos chicos.  
-Ah, Tsurugi-kun ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo el capitán de Teikoku, Mikado.  
-Estoy bien, gracias –Dijo Tsurugi muy serio.  
-¿Y quién es su otro amigo? –Preguntó Ryuuzaki.

Kinako aprovechó la situación y tomó el brazo de Yukimura, haciendo que Miyabino inmediatamente colocara una cara de sorpresa.  
-Él es Hyouga-kun –Dijo Kinako –Y esto es exactamente lo que parece.

Toramaru se encontraba observando a los chicos, cuando una pequeña vocecita llamó su atención.  
-Oye, tengo hambde –Dijo el pequeño Gouenji.  
-No se preocupe, Gouenji-san. Le prometo que cruzaré mar y tierra para conseguirle comida –Dijo Toramaru.  
-Quiedo dulces –Volvió a decir el pequeñín.  
-Pues iremos de inmediato, Gouenji-san –Dijo Toramaru para después ir corriendo, con Gouenji, hacia el puesto de golosinas.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Kariya…

Aoi, Akane, Midori, Kariya, Hiroto, Kirino, Kazemaru y Aphrodi se encontraban en un local de juegos, intentando derribar una torre de cartas lanzando una pelota de tenis.  
-¡Es mi turno! –Exclamó Kirino, después de que Akane gastara sus tres intentos sin llegar a tocar las cartas.

Kirino tomó una pelota de tenis, apuntó y la lanzó fuertemente. Sin embargo, la pelota no llegó a su destino.  
-Jajajajajajajaja –Reían Kariya y Midori al ver el intento del peli rosa.  
-Eso sólo fue una prueba –Dijo Kirino molesto.

Kirino tomó una segunda pelota y la arrojó más fuerte que antes, y al igual que antes, la pelota no alcanzó a llegar a las cartas.  
-Onee-chan, quedo un pdemio –Dijo Kazemaru para intentar motivar al defensa.  
-No te preocupes, Kaze-chan, lo conseguiré –Dijo el peli rosa.

Kirino tomó la tercera pelota, imaginó que las cartas eran la cara de Kariya y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. La pelota fue a toda velocidad y golpeó la torre de cartas justo en el centro, rebotando como si hubiera chocado un muro de ladrillos y golpeando a una persona que pasaba por ahí. Eso sí, las cartas ni se tambalearon.  
-Ajajajajaja ¡Eso fue patético, Kirino-sempai! –Se burlaba Kariya –Ni siquiera movió una carta.

Kirino miró a Kariya con odio.  
-¡Kariya-san! –Exclamó Kirino en voz alta – ¿Por qué tomas la mano de Akane-san?  
-Pero si no está… –Intentó decir Akane, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo.  
-¡¿QUÉ KARIYA QUE?! –Gritaba Shindou, el cual llegó corriendo con Midorikawa, quien sujetaba fuertemente el cabello de Shindou.  
-¡Yo no hice nada! –Dijo rápidamente Kariya en un intento de calmar a Shindou.  
-¡A mí no me engañas, mujeriego! –Contestó Shindou mientras tomaba la pelota de tenis que había rebotado anteriormente y se la arrojaba a Kariya con todas sus fuerzas.

Kariya usó su flexibilidad natural y consiguió esquivar la pelota, sin embargo la pelota golpeó el local de juegos, haciendo que se tambaleara y se derrumbara.  
-Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió –Dijo Kariya al tiempo en que tomaba a Hiroto y huía del lugar.  
-¡No escaparás! –Exclamó Shindou mientras salía en su persecución con Midorikawa en su cabeza.

Las chicas, Kirino, Kazemaru y Aphrodi **(N/A: **No voy a contar a estos tres últimos como chicas aunque muchos fanáticos se quejen**)** observaron como Kariya huía llevándose a Hiroto en sus brazos, mientras era perseguido por un iracundo Shindou. Lo que nadie sabía era que dos personas habían observado la situación, personas que responden con el nombre de Reiza y Einamu.  
-Que tontos –Dijo Einamu –Será más fácil hacer nuestro trabajo si están separados.  
-Así es –Confirmó Reiza –Sigámoslos.

El dueño del lugar se encontraba de rodillas al ver todo destruido. Eso sí, la torre de cartas seguía intacta.

* * *

En el grupo de Tenma.

Los tres niñeros junto con los pequeños se encontraban en el local de comida del Rairaiken edición feria, el cual era atendido por Tobitaka, el cual trabajaba medio día en el local del centro y medio día en el stand de la feria.  
-¡Otra sopa de camarón! –Dijo Tenma **(N/A: **Ya me está dando asco la sopa**)  
**-Tenma ¿No crees que comes demasiada sopa de camarón? –Preguntó Shinsuke, quien comía sopa de cordero.  
-Shinsuke, si pudiera, me la inyectaría en la vena –Dijo Tenma muy seguro de sí mismo.

Hikaru estaba por terminar su tazón de ramen cuando una voz llamó su atención.  
-¿Eres tú, Kageyama-kun? –Preguntó una voz de chica.

Hikaru se volteó para ver que a ese local habían llegado Kousaka Yukie y Mahoro Tadashi.  
-Son ustedes, chicos –Dijo Hikaru tranquilamente –Pensé que se encontraban con Amagi-san.  
-Oh, no este día. Daichi se fue con su familia de vacaciones a Hokkaido –Informó Mahoro.  
-¿Los podemos acompañar? –Dijo Yukie mientras se fijaba en Tenma.  
-De acuerdo –Dijo Hikaru –Creo que a los chicos de no les molesta más compañía.

Mahoro se sentó junto a Hikaru y Yukie se sentó junto a Tenma.  
-Hola, guapetón –Dijo la castaña para iniciar la conversación.  
-Ehm... hola –Respondió Tenma un tanto inseguro.  
-¿Me vas a invitar un tazón de Ramen? –Dijo la chica.  
-¡Pero no tengo tanto dinero! –Se defendió Tenma.  
-Pero un caballero siempre debe invitar la comida en la primera cita –Dijo Yukie sabiamente.  
-Ahm…Ehm…yo… –Comenzó a decir Tenma mientras se sonrojaba.  
-Si quieres yo puedo invitarte un tazón de ramen, niña –Dijo fríamente una voz de chica.

Tenma se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con… Isela Creyó, la cual estaba usando un kimono tradicional además de sus gafas y su sombrero.  
-¡Isela-san! –Dijo Tenma en cuanto la vio – ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!  
-Igualmente me alegra verte –Dijo Isela (es Beta) mientras desplazaba a Shinsuke y se sentaba junto a Tenma.  
-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó la niña esa… Yukie, mientras se acercaba a Tenma.  
-Es una amiga –Dijo Tenma –Su nombre es Isela Creyó y es la Fan N°1 de Inazuma Japan. Es europea.  
-Encantada –Dijo Beta con aires de superioridad mientras también se acercaba a Tenma.  
-El placer es mío –Contestó Yukie mientras se acercaba aún más a Tenma.

Ajenos a esta situación, tres personas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos.

"_Pero vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tenma tiene un lío amoroso que incluye a un miembro de Protocolo Omega. Será mejor no bajar la guardia y vigilar a Fudou más de cerca para prevenir cualquier cosa que intenten contra él. De todas formas, es imposible que esté trabajando sola, es probable que haya otros 5 miembros tratando de traumatizar con soccer a otros pequeños" _pensaba Hikaru.

"_¡Qué suerte tiene Tenma! Ojalá yo tuviese un par de chicas lindas que pelearan por mi" _pensaba Shinsuke.

"_¡Que buena está la sopa!"_ pensaba Mahoro.

A cierta distancia, Medam observaba la situación. _"Buen trabajo, Beta-sama. Distraiga a los jugadores mientras yo intento traumatizar a un niño" _pensó el defensa sin saber lo que en realidad quería Beta.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los adultos.

Haruna había decidido que todos irían a la rueda de la fortuna. Para su mala suerte, cuando se subieron a ella, Kidou decidió sentarse entre ella y Tachimukai, y frente a ellos se sentaron los gemelos Fubuki.

Una vez terminado el paseo, los gemelos comenzaron a aburrirse.  
-Otto-san ¿Pod qué no vamos a jugad a los autos chocones? –Preguntó Atsuya a Tachimukai.  
-Yo quedo id al caddusel de las madiposas –Dijo Shirou.  
-Me parece una magnífica idea –Dijo Kidou –Tachimukai ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con Atsuya a los autos chocones, mientras yo acompaño a Haruna y a Shirou al carrusel?  
-Onii-chan, no digas esas cosas –Dijo Haruna –Ahora somos una familia feliz, así que vamos a estar todos juntos.  
-¿Qué tal si primero vamos al carrusel y después a los autos chocones? –Sugirió Tachimukai mientras tomaba en brazos a Atsuya.  
-¡Sí! –Dijeron los pequeños.  
-Que buen padre eres, Tachi-kun –Dijo Haruna mientras le tomaba el brazo a Tachimukai, a lo que Kidou reaccionó mordiéndose la manga de la camisa en señal de frustración.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el teatro.

Taiyou se encontraba rodeado de chicas, las cuales le preguntaban cada 5 minutos de que se trataba la obra sólo para llamar su atención. Fei se encontraba durmiendo mientras babeaba su ropa. Mientras Nishiki y Tsunami se encontraban llorando de la emoción al ver tan magnífica obra de teatro, Hamelt…digo… Hamlet.

* * *

Regresando con Kinako.

Cuando el grupo se percató de la ausencia de Toramaru y Gouenji, se dirigieron al único lugar en donde seguramente estaban… la tienda de golosinas.  
-¡Toramaru-san! –Llamó Kinako, la cual aún llevaba a Yukimura del brazo.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí estoy! –Exclamó Toramaru, quien ya se encontraba tercero en la fila del local.

Kinako se acercó a Toramaru junto con Yukimura, y era seguida por Tsurugi y Miyabino, el cual miraba con recelo a Yukimura. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando finalmente llegó su turno.  
-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué desean llevar? –Preguntó la chica que atendía el local.  
-¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres tú, Yuuka-chan! –Dijo Toramaru alegre para recibir justo después una bofetada por parte de Gouenji.

Toramaru miró al pequeñín, el cual lo miraba seriamente.  
-Lo siento, Gouenji-san –Se disculpó Toramaru para después ver a Yuuka nuevamente –Yuuka-san, me gustaría llevar tres bolsas de dulces, por favor.  
-En seguida –Dijo Yuuka – ¡Dhanna-chan! ¡Zanou-kun! Preparen tres bolsas de caramelos.  
-¡Sí, jefa! –Dijeron los dos miembros de Protocolo Omega encubiertos.  
-Disculpa, Toramaru-kun. Pero ¿de dónde sacaste a ese niño tan parecido a Onii-chan? –Interrogó Yuuka.  
-Es porque el pequeño que ves aquí es el verdadero, el original, el único: Gouenji Shuuya ¡Contemplad y rendíos ante su lindura! –Exclamó Toramaru mientras ponía a Gouenji enfrente de la cara de Yuuka.  
-Jejeje Que bromista eres, Toramaru-kun. Pero si fuera mi Onii-chan, tendría sus cejas caracte…rís…ticas –Dijo Yuuka al tiempo en que se fijaba en las cejas del niño que tenía enfrente de ella y darse cuenta de que realmente era Gouenji.

Una vez que su cerebro procesó esta información, ejecutó la única respuesta lógica…. desmayarse con espuma en la boca.  
-¡Yuuka-chan! ¿Te encuentras…? –Toramaru no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue abofeteado nuevamente por Gouenji.  
-Que gracioso –Dijo Kinako, la cual había observado toda la situación –Todos se desmayan cuando se enteran de la verdadera identidad de los pequeños ¿no es así, Hyouga-kun?  
-Ehm…si –Dijo Yukimura no muy seguro de sí mismo, ya que si la mirada de Miyabino fuera un puñal, éste se habría clavado en su espalda 27 veces.  
-¡Ya están los dulces! –Dijo Dhanna con una voz cantarina –Ésta bolsa es para la chica peli café y su novio –Dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa a Kinako –Ésta otra bolsa es para el niñero –Dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa a Toramaru –Y ésta bolsa es para el pequeñín –Dijo con una voz diabólica mientras le entregaba una bolsa que tenía el dibujo de una calavera a Gouenji.  
-Un momento… ¿Te conozco? –Preguntó Tsurugi mientras veía de reojo a Dhanna.  
-Lo siento, guapetón, pero no nos hemos visto antes… ¡Zanou! ¡Nos vamos! –Dijo al tiempo en que se iba a la parte de atrás junto con Zanou.

Gouenji abrió su bolsa de dulces para encontrarse con sus favoritos: Esferas de soccer, pero en el momento en que tomó uno con sus dedos, éste…¡Estalló! ...Produciendo un ruido muy fuerte, lo cual asustó al goleador de fuego, quien no tuvo más opción que llorar. De inmediato ocurrió el mismo fenómeno que ocurrió cuando traumaron a los otros niños anteriormente, y que fue desapareciendo a medida de que Gouenji se fuera tranquilizando.

"_Rayos" _pensaba Tsurugi _"Han atacado a Gouenji-san en mi presencia y no pude hacer nada. Pero tendré mi venganza…"_

* * *

Mientras tanto con Kariya y Shindou.

El defensa de Raimon se encontraba apoyado en un árbol mientras respiraba agitadamente. _"Rayos" _pensaba _"Por culpa de ese peli rosa, he perdido mi cita con Aoi-chan y, peor aún, ahora soy perseguido por un furibundo Shindou"_  
-Niñedo –Dijo Hiroto para llamar la atención del peli…peli….peli…. ¿azul? ¿Plomo? ¿Azul plomo?  
-¿Qué sucede, pequeñín? –Preguntó Kariya dirigiendo su atención al enano.  
-Tenemos que subil a un ádbol pada escondelnos mejod –Dijo el peli rojo.

Kariya le encontró toda la razón, así que decidió subirse a un árbol con él. Momentos después, Shindou apareció debajo del mismo árbol.  
-¡¿Dónde te escondes, cobarde?! –Gritaba Shindou mirando en todas direcciones.

Kariya se encontraba muy nervioso, Shindou estaba exactamente debajo de él.  
-¡Puedo oler tu miedo! –Volvió a gritar Shindou.  
-Hombde feo, tengo hambde –Dijo Midorikawa desde la cabeza del pianista.  
-Después te conseguiré comida. Ahora necesito cazar a alguien –Dijo Shindou.  
-Pedo quiedo comida ahoda –Volvió a replicar el peli verde.  
-No digas tonterías, niño –Dijo Shindou –Aquí no hay ningún lugar en donde podamos conseguir comida.

Mientras Shindou miraba a su alrededor, pudo ver una piñata en forma de balón de soccer que tenía escrita las palabras "Comida Gratis. Esto no es una trampa."  
-Mira, niño. Te conseguí comida –Dijo Shindou mientras se encaminaba hacia la piñata.

En cuanto puso una mano sobre la piñata, ésta estalló, dejando todo el sector embarrado con helado.  
-¡Qué asco! –Dijo Shindou mientras trataba de sacarse un poco de helado de la cabeza.  
-¡Tanto helado despeddiciado! –Sollozó Midorikawa para después empezar a llorar fuertemente, lo cual provocó que la atmósfera se volviera pesada, haciendo difícil respirar, pero a diferencia de los ataques anteriores, Midorikawa no se estaba calmando.

Shindou no podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, además de que el fuerte llanto de Midorikawa le reventaba los tímpanos. _"¡Tengo que hacer algo o me voy a volver loco!" _pensaba Shindou mirando alrededor suyo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba todo cubierto de helado, se inclinó por la opción más fácil. Tomó un puñado de helado y se lo metió por la boca a Midorikawa, para que se callara. De inmediato, Midorikawa se calmó y empezó a comerse el helado que Shindou la había puesto en la boca.  
-¡Al fin! –Dijo Shindou exasperado.  
-¡Shin-sama! –Dijo la voz de una Akane sorprendida, la cual había llegado al lugar – ¡Sabía que sí quería al pequeño Mido-chan! ¡Acaba de tener una fiesta de helado con él!  
-¿Qué? ¿Ah? Sí. Yo soy el mejor, Akane Ajajaja –Empezó a presumir Shindou.  
-¿Pero tenías que dejar todo el lugar manchado de helado? –Preguntó Kirino, quien venía con Kazemaru, Midori y Aphrodi.  
-Detalles, detalles –Dijo Shindou quitándole importancia, ya que lo único que le importaba era la aprobación de Akane.

Mientras tanto, en la copa de un árbol.

Kariya miraba extrañado la situación que acababa de ocurrir.  
-No puedo creer que el niño de Shindou haya sido atacado y éste no le haya dado importancia –Se quejó Kariya en voz alta.  
-¿Qué se le va hacer? –Dijo Aoi –Shindou estaba desesperado por conseguir la aprobación de Akane.  
-Eso parece –Dijo Kariya – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –Exclamó sorprendido el defensa.  
-Cuando llegamos al lugar te vi encaramado en éste árbol, así que decidí venir a hacerte compañía –Dijo Aoi con naturalidad.

"_Oh Dios, que feliz soy" _pensaba Kariya mientras se encontraba con su querida Aoi.

* * *

Volviendo con Tenma, el rompecorazones.  
-¿Así que tú le regalaste un balón de soccer? –Dijo Yukie mientras sujetaba el brazo derecho de Tenma.  
-Por supuesto –Replicó Beta, la cual tenía el brazo izquierdo de Tenma –Además era un balón autografiado por todo el Inazuma Japan. 100% original.  
-Eso dices tú. Yo creo que lo compraste en una tienda barata –Dijo Yukie –Además, los mejores regalos son los que hace uno mismo.  
-Esa es la respuesta típica de la persona que no sabe como regalar cosas lindas –Dijo mordazmente Beta.  
-¿Así? ¿Eso dice la niña que se esconde bajo un sombrero? ¿Tienes miedo de mostrar el corte de pelo que te hizo el carnicero? –Preguntó ácidamente Yukie.  
-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi cabello cuando te peinas como una anciana del siglo pasado? –Se burló Beta.  
-¡Chicas, chicas! –Intentó calmarlas Tenma – ¡Suéltenme los brazos que no puedo comer!

Por otra parte, el trío de la maldad (compuesto por Fudou, Kogure y Endou), había terminado de atar los cordones de los zapatos de Shinsuke y Mahoro, cuando de pronto, algo llamó la atención de Endou.  
-¡Midden ezzo! ¡Ezzo es un balóm de soccer! –Dijo Endou mientras apuntaba a un balón amarrado por una cuerda.

En cuanto el futuro Entrenador de Raimon se acercó al balón, la cuerda se tensó y el balón se alejó un poco de él. Endou se acercó nuevamente y de nuevo el balón se alejó de él. De esta manera, Endou se estaba alejando del grupo, seguido por Fudou y Kogure, a los cuales no les interesaba saber por qué el balón se movía, sino más bien les parecía divertida la persecución de Endou.

Del grupo de niñeros, sólo Hikaru se percató de que los niños se estaban alejando, así que se levantó y fue en su búsqueda.

Cuando el grupo de pequeños se acercó a un arbusto, en el cual había desaparecido el balón de soccer que seguían, Fudou escuchó la voz de Hikaru que lo llamaba. Fudou se volteó y en cuanto se dio vuelta, un fantasma con un balón de soccer por cabeza apareció del arbusto, intentando asustar a los pequeños.

El único niño que gritó del miedo fue Kogure, ya que a Endou le pareció divertido y Fudou no lo vio ya que se había volteado a ver a Hikaru.  
-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Dijo Hikaru llegando al lugar.

El fantasma no dijo nada y simplemente pateó un balón de soccer hacia Hikaru con intención de lastimarlo. Hikaru pateó el balón de vuelta con más fuerza que antes. El fantasma nuevamente volvió a patear el balón con mucha más fuerza, sin embargo, no le dio mucha dirección, y el balón salió disparado hacia el grupo de niñeros que todavía estaba comiendo.  
-¡Mis sentidos de portero me dicen que un balón se acerca! –Dijo Shinsuke, el cual intentó ponerse de pie, pero como tenía los cordones amarrados se cayó.

Mahoro, quien se había dado cuenta de la situación, se intentó poner en pie también, pero como él igual tenía los cordones amarrados…se cayó.

Tenma y las chicas se pusieron de pie y vieron venir el balón hacia ellos. De improviso, el cocinero se puso frente al grupo y pateó el aire como si quisiera cortarlo.  
-¡SHINKUUMA! -Gritó Tobitaka al tiempo en que se formaba un vacío que absorbió toda la potencia del disparo hasta detenerlo.  
-¡Increíble! –Exclamó Tenma después de ver al cocinero ejecutar esa técnica – ¡Esa es una técnica del legendario Inazuma Japan! ¡Eso significa que usted es…..!  
-Tobitaka Seiya –Dijo el cocinero –Defensa del Inazuma Japan.

Mientras Tenma tenía su atención centrada en el cocinero, Beta aprovechó para sacar su Electroshock para defensa personal y le dio una "pequeña" descarga eléctrica a su nueva "amiga".  
-¡Chicas! ¿Vieron eso? –Dijo Tenma dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban las chicas.  
-¡Yo si lo vi! –Dijo Beta – ¡Es una técnica impresionante! Digna de ser imitada…  
-¡Por supuesto si! Ah…. ¿Dónde está la otra niña? –Preguntó Tenma.  
-No lo sé –Dijo Beta fingiendo inocencia –Estaba aquí hace un momento, quizás ya se fue a su casa.  
-De acuerdo –Dijo Tenma –Tobitaka-san me invitó a comer más ramen gratis a cambio de que dejara de acosarlo ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?  
-¡Encantada! –Dijo Beta mientras le tomaba un brazo y se dirigían a comer más ramen.

Por otra parte, Hikaru regresaba al puesto de comida, seguido por los tres niños: Fudou, quien iba en silencio, Kogure, el cual todavía sollozaba un poco, y Endou, el cual reía. _"No pude evitar que atacaran a Kogure-san, pero evité que hicieran lo mismo con Fudou. No podemos bajar la guardia"_

* * *

Al final del día todos volvieron a la casa de Aki. Hikaru les informó del ataque ocurrido a Kogure, aunque no dijo que Isela Creyó era un miembro de Protocolo Omega.  
-Así que los únicos niños que aún no han sido atacados son Aphrodi, Fudou y Endou –Dijo Taiyou.  
-Creo que debemos redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para cuidarlos –Dijo el conejo verde (Fei).  
-Pero tenemos una ventaja que ellos no saben –Dijo Natsumi.  
-¿Y cuál es esa ventaja, Natsumi-san? –Preguntó Midori.  
-Fácil –Dijo Natsumi –A Endou nada lo trauma mientras tenga que ver con soccer.

El resto de los niñeros y adultos presentes encontraron alivio en las palabras de Natsumi y decidieron preparar un plan para el día siguiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la feria.

Tobitaka estaba cerrando el stand del Rairaiken cuando se percató de que detrás del local, se encontraba la niña peli café que estaba hablando con Tenma hace unas horas atrás totalmente chamuscada e inconsciente.  
-Oye niña ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Tobitaka al tiempo en que la picaba con un palo.

**Y otro capítulo se va.**

**Esta es la última vez que agrego tanto personaje...¿o quizás no? quizás si...No lo se...**

**Cabe destacar que el largo de éste capítulo me hizo demorar un día más.**  
**Adiós record D:**

**Preguntas!**

**¿Beta volverá a soñar con su boda? ¿Pudieron imaginar el vestido de novia? ¿Tenma seguirá soñando con Garshield? ¿Taiyou la abrá pasado bien en el teatro? ¿Shindou lavará su cabello más a menudo? ¿Yukimura será el nuevo padrastro de Fei? ¿Tsurugi conseguirá su venganza? ¿De qué color es el cabello de Kariya? ¿Kidou dejará de interponerse entre Tachimukai y Haruna? ¿Kariya tendrá su final feliz? ¿Qué habrán Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka en el tiempo en que estuvieron en la casa? ¿Beta hará más amigas? ¿El siguiente capítulo será igual de largo?**

**¡Gracias a Clara Nishisawa, Kim Natsuyaki, blackmoon11, ferdita99, endaki308, sophi vallejo, angylopez, Sabrima-sama, Yuko-96 y a Shirou Kiyama por sus reviews!**

**Reviews please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven, ni Mickey Mouse, ni los Teletubbies me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 15: Pequeña gran aventura.

Era el penúltimo día del festival. Después de una larguísima discusión que duró aproximadamente medio minuto, Kidou los convenció a todos de que la casa de Aki no era segura y que debían buscar refugio en el club de soccer de la Secundaria Raimon.

**¡Fin! ¡Se acabó el fic!**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? Pues sigue.**

-¡Entrenador Kidou! –Llamó Tenma con voz de Mickey Mouse– ¿Está seguro de qué el club de soccer es un mejor lugar para cuidar a los…?  
-¿Niños? –Completó la oración Kidou –Por supuesto. El club de soccer cuenta con cámaras de seguridad y las puertas son de acero, por tanto, no podrán ser destruidas.  
-Pero, la verdad –Contestó Tenma aún con voz de Mickey Mouse–No estoy acostumbrado a…  
-¿Dormir fuera de tu casa? –Volvió a completar Kidou –No te preocupes, te aseguro que el club tiene algunas habitaciones bastante acogedoras.

Tenma finalmente decidió aceptar la decisión de Kidou, dejar de hablar como Mickey Mouse y terminar de empacar sus cosas. Al poco tiempo, llegó el señor Furukabu conduciendo la Inazuma Caravan.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Hace mucho que no los veía! –Saludó el viejo –De hecho, fue exactamente hace 14 días que Endou y los otros se convirtieron en niños y ustedes me abandonaron en el campo de soccer.  
-¡Ahh! ¡Furukabu-san, siempre tan senil! –Le respondió Kidou alegremente – ¡El tiempo es oro, chicos! ¡Vámonos!

De ésta forma, todos los niños, niñeros, adultos y Sasuke se embarcaron para viajar a la Secundaria Raimon. Las únicas personas que no subieron al bus fueron Aki, Fuyuka, Haruna y Natsumi, las cuales viajaron en sus respectivas motocicletas, haciendo honor a una vieja reputación que tenían.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la Secundaria y se dirigieron rápidamente al edificio del club.  
-¡Yo quiero la habitación con baño! –Dijo Tenma rápidamente corriendo hacia el tercer piso.  
-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería esa! –Dijo Shinsuke, el cual corría detrás de Tenma.  
-¡Yo quiero la habitación con ventana! –Dijo Kirino uniéndose a la carrera.

De forma similar, todos los niñeros corrieron hacia el tercer piso para obtener la habitación que querían, excepto Yukimura, quien no conoce el lugar.  
-¿Qué sucede, Yukimura-kun? –Preguntó Haruna – ¿No vas a escoger una habitación?  
-Pero yo no conozco el lugar –Respondió Yukimura – ¿Qué tal si me pierdo?  
-No seas tontito –Dijo Haruna –Nadie se ha perdido en éste edificio. Nunca. Bueno, tal vez Endou-san, pero ya sabes cómo es él.  
-Está bien –Dijo Yukimura –Iré por una habitación –Y dicho esto, el delantero de Hakuren se perdió.

En el primer piso, quedaron las managers (exceptuando a Midori), los niños y los adultos.  
-¿Dónde queda la cocina? –Preguntó Natsumi –Estoy ansiosa por prepararles la comida.  
-Creo que es muy pronto para preocuparte por eso –Dijo Haruna preocupada – ¿Por qué mejor no nos acompañas a mí y a Tachi-kun a ver televisión?  
-Está bien –Dijo Natsumi –Pero después me llevarás a la cocina.  
-¡Yo también voy! –Dijo Kidou, el cual quería vigilar más de cerca a Tachimukai.  
-Yo quiero ir la enfermería –Dijo Fuyuka –Quiero ver si está todo en orden para atender cualquier emergencia ¿Me acompañas, Aki?  
-Claro –Dijo Aki –Yo te acompañaré.

Solamente quedaban Akane, Aoi y Toramaru junto con los niños. Al poco tiempo pudieron escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de arriba.  
-Creo que se están peleando por las habitaciones –Dijo Aoi – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a poner un poco de orden, Akane-san?  
-¡Sí! –Dijo Akane – ¡Shin-sama se merece la mejor habitación del club!

Y dicho esto, las dos managers subieron a arreglar el problema, dejando a Toramaru...SOLO…con los niños….TODOS los niños…  
-¿Gouenji-san, quiere comida? –Preguntó Toramaru al único niño que le importaba.  
-Está bien –Dijo Gouenji –Tdae mucha comida pada compadtid.  
-Espérenme aquí, volveré en un momento con la comida –Dicho esto, Toramaru se fue hacia la cocina.

Los niños aguantaron medio minuto cuando ya empezaron a aburrirse.  
-¡Toy aburrío! –Dijo Endou, quien curiosamente empezó a hablar mejor, como si su estancia en el club de soccer lo hiciera más fuerte.  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscal a los niñedos? –Sugirió Shirou.  
-¡No! –Dijo Gouenji –Tenemos que espedad aquí, podque o si no, nos vamos a peldel.  
-¡Yo nunca me pieldo! –Dijo Fudou.  
-¡Yo tampoco! –Dijeron Kogure y Atsuya al mismo tiempo.  
-Yo quiedo ir a comel helado –Dijo Midorikawa.  
-Es muy tempdano pada comed helado –Corrigió Hiroto a su amigo.  
-¡Los que quiedan subil levanten la mano! –Gritó Tsunami.

Fudou, Atsuya, Kogure, Midorikawa, Tsunami y Endou levantaron la mano.  
-¡Si quieden peldelse entonces piéldanse! –Dijo Gouenji "amablemente".

Con la discusión zanjada, el grupo de niños que habían levantado la mano se fue por las escaleras. Mientras que en el lugar se habían quedado Gouenji, Hiroto, Shirou, Aphrodi y Kazemaru. Después de otra larga espera de medio minuto…  
-Yo cdeo que el otdo grupo se peldió ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscadlo? –Propuso Shirou.  
-Está bien –Dijo Gouenji rendido –Vamos a buscaddlo.

Y de ésta manera, el segundo grupo de niños salió en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, Toramaru yacía inconsciente en la cocina, dado que se había resbalado con una hoja de lechuga.

* * *

Yukimura se encontraba deambulando por un pasillo tratando de encontrar las habitaciones. Abrió la primera puerta que tenía a su derecha y se encontró con….un armario.  
-¿Cómo es posible que esté lleno de armarios este lugar? –Se quejó en voz alta –Vamos Yukimura, cálmate.

Yukimura se fijó en que la puerta que había abierto tenía el número 1, así que decidió llegar a la siguiente puerta, pensando en que llegaría a la número 2. Al poco andar, llegó a la puerta número 21.  
-Algo está mal aquí ¿Qué pasó con las otras 20 puertas? –Se preguntó extrañado –Será mejor que regrese a donde estaba…

Yukimura retrocedió, llegando a la puerta 14.  
-Que raro, no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí. Bueno, mejor seguiré caminando, a ver si me encuentro con alguien… –Y así, Yukimura siguió su camino.

* * *

Mientras, en la discusión de habitaciones.  
-¡Ya te dije que yo quería ésta habitación! –Gritó Midori a Tsurugi.  
-¡Pues yo llegué primero, Seto! –Respondió fieramente Tsurugi.  
-Eso está por verse –Refutó Midori.  
-¡Calma, chicos! ¿Por qué la agresión? –Intentó tranquilizarlos Taiyou, mientras se interponía entre ambos contendores.  
-¡Esa niña gritona trata de quitarme la habitación que YO he conseguido! –Acusó el delantero.  
-¡Pero yo necesito esa habitación para cumplir mis necesidades de chica! –Respondió la manager.  
-¿Y qué tiene esa habitación en especial? –Interrogó Nishiki.  
-Espejo –Contestaron Tsurugi y Midori al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Y para que quieres un espejo, Tsurugi? –Preguntó Tenma.

Tsurugi simplemente se quedó callado.  
-¡Vamos! ¡Contesta! –Presionó Midori – ¿Para qué necesitas un espejo?  
-¡Ya lo sé! –Respondió Kariya emocionado – ¡Lo que sucede es que Tsurugi necesita, todos los días, aplicarse delineador en los ojos para tener su mirada intimidante!  
-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Kinako sorprendida.

Al ver que Tsurugi no respondía nada, los demás asumieron que Kariya tenía razón y, por lo tanto, comenzaron a reír.  
-¡Cállense de una vez! –Gritó Tsurugi mientras todos reían.  
-¡Vamos, Tsurugi, no te sulfures! –Dijo Shinsuke entre risas –Yo necesito aplicarme mucho gel en el cabello para darle forma.  
-Yo también uso delineador en los ojos –Admitió Taiyou después de que había terminado de reír.  
-¡Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo! –Dijo Kariya alegre –Sólo falta que Kirino-sempai diga que trae ropa interior de mujer.  
-¡Que yo no soy una mujer! –Respondió Kirino enojado.  
-¡Así es! –Apoyó Shindou –Antes de creer que Kirino es una mujer, preferiría besar a Aoi –Dijo ante la molesta mirada de Kariya.

Sin embargo, no contaría con que dos recién llegadas escucharían sólo el final de ésta oración.  
-¡Shindou-sempai! –Dijo Aoi sonrojada –Yo…  
-¡Shin-sama! –Sollozó Akane –No sabía que tenía esos sentimientos.  
-¡Akane-san! –Dijo Shindou en su defensa – ¡Esto es un malentendido, lo que quise decir es…!  
-No diga nada, Shin-sama –Interrumpió Akane –Sé quién es la verdadera culpable ¿No es así, Sorano? –Dijo Akane mirando con desprecio a Aoi.  
-¡¿Yo?! –Dijo Aoi ofendida – ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está sucediendo!  
-¡Sí la tienes! ¡Siempre le coqueteabas a Shin-sama riéndote de sus chistes! ¡De hecho, le coqueteas a todo el mundo! –Dijo Akane enojada – ¡A Kariya! ¡A Tenma! ¡A Tsurugi! ¡A ese cojo del curso de al lado!  
-¡Yo no le coqueteo a todo el mundo! –Dijo Aoi furiosa – ¡Sólo soy amistosa! ¡Y por lo menos no soy una acosadora sin vida como tú! ¡Otaku! **(N/A: **En Japón, se le dice "otaku" a las personas que no son productivas, o sea, son vagabundos que no hacen nada por contribuir o ayudar a otros. Es decir, ésta palabra es un insulto, pero en Japón ¿eh? Porque fuera de Japón no**)**

Los chicos miraban aterrorizados las peleas que estaban teniendo las dos managers.  
-Creo que como capitán, es mí deber parar la pelea –Le susurró Tenma a Kariya.  
-¡No seas tonto, Tenma! –Susurró Kariya –Los jugadores de soccer no se meten en peleas de chicas, eso me lo enseñó Hitomiko-san mediante coscorrones.  
-¿Ves lo que provocas, Shindou? –Le susurró Tsurugi al pianista.  
-No es mi culpa –Se defendió éste –Sólo se les ocurrió aparecer en el momento equivocado.  
-¿Pero tenías que hacer justamente esa comparación? –Susurró Kirino.  
-¿Midori-san, crees que deberíamos pararlas? –Preguntó Kinako.  
-Nah –Dijo Midori –Se están diciendo todo lo que tenían guardado. Cuando se cansen, volverán a ser amigas.

Y así, el grupo de niñeros se quedó observando el festival de insultos que protagonizaban Aoi y Akane.

* * *

-¡Niñedo! ¿Dónde estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas? –Gritaba Endou mientras vagaba por un pasillo.  
-¡Cállate ya! ¡No puedo escuchad mis pensamientos! –Le regañó Atsuya.  
-¿Cuánto falta? Estoy abuddido –Dijo Tsunami.  
-Yo quiedo que me cadguen –Dijo Kogure.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Espeden! ¡Puedo olel helado! –Dijo Midorikawa mientras corría en dirección desconocida.  
-¡Sigamos a ese tonto antes de que se pielda! –Dijo Fudou al tiempo que todos los niños se ponían en marcha y desaparecían por una puerta.

Segundos después, Yukimura sale de otra puerta.  
-Que raro. Estoy seguro de haber estado aquí antes –Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, escogió otra puerta y se fue por ahí.

Otros segundos más tarde, el grupo liderado por Gouenji y Hiroto aparecía en el mismo pasillo.  
-A éste paso, no los vamos a encontrar nunca –Dijo Gouenji.  
-Podlíamos buscal el cuadto de contdol, pada ved los vídeos de la sala de seguridad y sabel en donde están –Sugirió Hiroto.  
-Eso sedía muy difícil –Dijo Shirou –Podque tendlíamos que deglesal a la entlada del edificio.  
-Al menos, podlíamos buscal una computadoda –Acotó Kazemaru.  
-Yo encontré una –Dijo perfectamente Aphrodi, el cual se encontraba junto a una puerta abierta.

El grupo entró a la habitación, la cual se encontraba llena de computadores. Escogieron el computador más moderno y Hiroto comenzó a trabajar.  
-Listo –Dijo Hiroto –He conseguido acceso a las cámalas de seguridad del edificio.  
-¿Y dónde están los niños tontos? –Preguntó Gouenji.  
-¿Y mi hedmano? –Agregó Shirou, el cual no quería admitir que Atsuya era tonto.  
-Palece que se encuentdan en el segundo piso –Dijo Hiroto mirando las cámaras –Los niñedos están en el tedced piso, al palecel, las chicas estpan discutiendo entde ellas.  
-¿Y dónde está mi Okka-san? –Preguntó Gouenji.  
-Se encuentda con la enfelmela en la enfelmelía. Al palecel están comiendo –Contestó el ojiverde.  
-¿Y mi Otto-san? –Preguntó Shirou.  
-Tus padles se encuentdan viendo televisión. Aunque el de las gafas de insecto se sentó entle ellos –Informó el peli rojo.  
-¿Y dónde están los adultos que faltan? –Preguntó Kazemaru.  
-La que cocina mal le está dando plimelos auxilios al de pelo negdo, cdeo que está inconsciente –Respondió Hiroto.  
-Bien, entonces vámonos –Dijo Gouenji.  
-Esperen –Dijo Aphrodi –Hay personas fuera del edificio.

Así, los cinco niños pudieron observar, a través de la cámara de seguridad, a 4 personas que se encontraban fuera del edificio, al parecer discutían la mejor forma de entrar. Una era una chica de ojos violeta y cabello celeste, otra chica muy alta de cabello rosado, un chico de cara inexpresiva y cabello morado y otro chico de pelo castaño claro, que al parecer, no importaba mucho.  
-¡Yo la conozco a ella! –Dijo Shirou apuntando a la chica de cabello celeste –Ella fue la que le regaló el balón al niñedo de Endou.  
-Yo conozco a la de cabello rosado –Dijo Kazemaru –Ella fue una de las que me asustaron antes de que la niña olor vainilla los echara.  
-Y ese niño de pelo castaño intentó atacarme, pero mi Okka-san lo echó, porque mi Okka-san es la mujed más valiente del mundo –Dijo Gouenji.  
-Entiendo –Dijo Hiroto –Entonces debemos avisar a los niñedos o adultos del peligdo que se acedca ¿Con quién podemos hablar?  
-¡Mi Onee-chan es la más inteligente! –Dijo Kazemaru.  
-¡Mi niñedo es un jugadod pedfecto! –Dijo Shirou.  
-Midori-san es una persona muy fuerte que puede ayudarnos –Dijo Aphrodi.  
-Mi niñedo también es fuedte –Dijo Gouenji –Y como ellos están más cerca, les dilemos a ellos.  
-De acueldo –Dijo Hiroto –Comenzadé rastreando a mi niñedo y a su "amiga especial"

Y dicho esto, Hiroto escribió rápidamente "Kariya y Aoi", tristemente al escribir tan rápido, el computador no contó todos los espacios y lo que había escrito era "Kariya yaoi". Pero antes de que la computadora mostrara algún resultado, se cortó la luz.  
-Esto es malo –Dijo Gouenji –Seguro fueron ellos –Refiriéndose a los extraños en la entrada.  
-Será mejor que vayamos nosotros a avisarles a los niñeros –Dijo Aphrodi al momento en que los cinco se encaminaron al tercer piso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la enfermería del edificio.  
-Vaya, se ha cortado la luz –Dijo Aki recalcando lo obvio.  
-Debe haber alguna falla con el generador –Dijo Fuyuka tranquilamente.  
-¿No deberíamos ir a buscar a los otros? –Comentó Aki preocupada.  
-Nah, seguramente están bien –Dijo Fuyuka despreocupadamente –Además, la enfermería cuenta con su propio generador de electricidad, así que podremos seguir comiendo helado.

Al poco tiempo, ambas chicas sintieron que algo rasguñaba la puerta, como si un pequeño perrito quisiera que le abrieran la puerta para conseguir comida.

Fuyuka se levantó a abrir la puerta, y a medida que se acercaba, los rasguños se hacían cada vez más fuertes. En cuanto abrió la puerta, tres pequeñas figuras se colaron dentro de la enfermería.  
-¡Midorikawa-kun! ¡Tsunami-kun! ¡Kogure-kun! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Aki al ver a los niños en el suelo, luego de que Fuyuka abriera la puerta.  
-¡Quiedo helado! –Dijo Midorikawa.  
-¡Yo también! –Dijo Tsunami.  
-Que más da –Dijo Kogure.  
-Está bien –Dijo Fuyuka al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta –Siéntense junto a Aki mientras yo les sirvo helado.  
-¿Dónde se encuentran los otros niños? –Preguntó Aki.  
-Fuedon con los niñedos –Respondió Kogure.  
-Que bien –Dijo Aki –Por un momento me había preocupado.

Y así, todos volvieron a comer helado de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con el grupo de niñeros.  
-Vaya, se ha cortado la luz –Dijo Tenma, también conocido como el "Capitán Obvio".  
-¿Crees que han fallado los generadores? –Preguntó Shindou.  
-Debe ser un fallo temporal –Acotó Tsurugi.  
-Estoy preocupado por Kaze-chan –Dijo Kirino.  
-¿No confías en Toramaru-san? –Preguntó Tsurugi.  
-No es que no confíe en él –Dijo Kirino –Pero Kaze-chan es muy sensible.  
-Entonces formemos un grupo para ir a buscar a los niños –Propuso Tenma.  
-¿Y por qué no vamos todos? –Preguntó Nishiki.  
-Bueno, alguien tiene que vigilar que las chicas no se lastimen entre ellas –Dijo Tenma, ya que la discusión de Akane y Aoi se había tornado más violenta.  
-Entonces ¿Quiénes irán a buscar a los pequeños? –Preguntó Shinsuke.  
-Yo iré –Dijo Tenma –Y tú también –Dijo apuntando a Shinsuke.  
-Yo también quiero ir –Mencionó Taiyou.  
-Por supuesto que yo iré –Dijo Kirino.  
-¡Yo quiero ir! –Exclamó Kinako alegre.  
-Bien, entonces nosotros cinco iremos –Dijo Tenma.

De ésta forma, el grupo de chicos, y Kinako, fue en busca de los pequeños.  
-¿Alguien ha visto a Yukimura-kun? –Preguntó Shindou una vez que los chicos se habían ido.  
-Yo no lo he visto –Contestó Tsurugi –Aunque tampoco veo a Hikaru.  
-Tal vez Hikaru-san fue a buscar a Yukimura-san –Comentó Fei.

Y así, el grupo de chicos continuó observando la pelea protagonizada por Akane y Aoi.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de la televisión.  
-Que mala suerte que se haya cortado la luz justo en la mejor parte de la película –Protestó Haruna en voz alta.  
-¡Tachimukai! ¡Más te vale que no intentes nada raro en la oscuridad! –Amenazó Kidou al portero mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser un cuchillo caña de azúcar.

Y no se me ocurre nada más, bueno, dejemos a este grupo hasta aquí.

* * *

Mientras, con los miembros se Protocolo Omega.  
-Vaya, se ha cortado la luz –Dijo Beta, la cual aspiraba convertirse en la Señora del Capitán Obvio.  
-Yes –Dijo Alpha.  
-¿Creen que nos han descubierto? –Preguntó Orca.  
-No –Volvió a decir Alpha.  
-Será mejor que nos apresuremos en ejecutar el plan –Dijo Beta.  
-Yes –Volvió a decir Alpha.

Y los cuatro jugadores de Protocolo Omega se encaminaron en dirección desconocida.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Yukimura, el perdido.

"_Que extraño" _pensó _"En cuanto toqué esa palanca, inmediatamente se cortó la luz. Espero no haber hecho nada malo. De todas formas, será mejor que busque a los chicos para preguntarles en donde dormiré yo" _

Y Yukimura siguió su camino, recorriendo los interminables pasillos del club de soccer de Raimon.

* * *

En la cocina del club, Natsumi se encontraba de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Toramaru, quien seguía inconsciente, mientras trataba de darle de beber un líquido muy extraño.

Al poco tiempo, aparece Fuyuka con una linterna.  
-Oh, Natsumi-san, que bueno que te encontré ¿Sabes si hay más helado acá? –Preguntó.  
-¡Fuyuka-san! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! –Dijo Natsumi – ¡He tratado de hacer que Toramaru-kun se despierte y no puedo!  
-¿Y qué le estás dando de beber? –Preguntó Fuyuka acercándose.  
-Esto –Dijo Natsumi pasándole el vaso a Fuyuka.

En el instante en que Fuyuka sorbió un poco del líquido, inmediatamente lo escupió.  
-¡Natsumi! ¡Esto es agua salada! –Se quejó Fuyuka.  
-Por supuesto que no –Se defendió Natsumi –Es sal aguada, que es muy distinto. Como la sal tiene muchos minerales, pensé que Toramaru-kun despertaría si lo bebiera.  
-Lo siento, Natsumi, pero los inconscientes no se despiertan así –La corrigió Fuyuka.  
-Entonces usaré mi Plan B –Dijo Natsumi al tiempo en que tomaba a Toramaru y lo empezaba a abofetear.  
-¡Para, Natsumi! ¡Así no se tratan a los pacientes! –La regañó Fuyuka –Mira y aprende –Dijo mientras le arrebataba a Toramaru.

Fuyuka recostó a Toramaru y se alejó una distancia de tres pasos.  
-Gouenji-baka ha sido el peor jugador de soccer de la historia –Dijo Fuyuka en voz alta.

En el instante en que Fuyuka pronunció esas palabras, el cuerpo de Toramaru empezó a temblar, e inmediatamente, Toramaru se incorporó.  
-¡Gouenji-san es el mejor jugador de la historia! –Gritó Toramaru una vez que estuvo de pie.  
-¿Ves? Problema resuelto –Le dijo alegremente Fuyuka a Natsumi, la cual simplemente se limitó a aplaudir.

* * *

Tenma y los otros llegaron a la sala de computación.  
-¿Tenma, qué estamos haciendo aquí? –Interrogó Shinsuke.  
-La verdad, pensé que por éste camino llegaríamos al primer piso, pero está tan oscuro, que no se por donde voy, tal vez debimos traer una linterna –Respondió Tenma.

* * *

Simultáneamente, en el lugar en donde estaba el interruptor principal.  
-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Dijo Hikaru en voz alta –Alguien ha apagado el interruptor, será mejor que lo vuelva a encender.

* * *

-Vaya, chicos. Volvió la luz –Dijo Tenma, nuevamente recalcando lo obvio.  
-Miren, hay algo en la computadora –Dijo Kirino.

Todos se acercaron a ver el mensaje de la pantalla que decía "La sesión se ha cerrado de forma inesperada. ¿Desea restaurar la sesión anterior?"  
-Ponle que si, Taiyou –Dijo Tenma.

Taiyou accedió a la petición y así, los cinco jugadores de Raimon, pudieron observar las palabras "Kariya yaoi" escritas en la barra de búsqueda, acompañada de muchas imágenes…indescriptibles…  
-Oh...Dios…Mío… –Dijo Tenma mirando con horror la pantalla.  
-¡Kinako! ¡No veas! –Dijo Taiyou al tiempo en que le tapaba los ojos a la castaña.  
-¡Kirino-sempai! ¿Cómo pudo? –Dijo Shinsuke al tiempo en que se tapaba los ojos también.  
-¡Ese no soy yo! –Dijo Kirino enfadado – ¡Además, también salen Tenma y Hikaru!  
-¡Cierra la página, Taiyou! ¡Ciérrala! –Ordenó Tenma.

Taiyou obedeció las órdenes del capitán, cerró la sesión, apagó el computador y lanzó el monitor por la ventana.  
-Nunca hablaremos de esto con nadie ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Taiyou totalmente serio.  
-¿Qué cosa? ¡Yo no vi nada! –Se quejó Kinako.  
-De acuerdo –Dijeron el resto de los chicos, ignorando la pregunta de Kinako.

* * *

Mientras, debajo de la ventana en donde Taiyou había tirado el monitor.

Einamu se encontraba sentado en el suelo, totalmente asustado por el monitor que había caído desde arriba.  
-¡Ostras! ¡Eso fue peligroso! –Dijo Einamu mientras se incorporaba.

Rápidamente encendió su comunicador.  
-¡Atención! ¡Creo que nos han descubierto! Será mejor que adelantemos el plan –Comunicó el chico de la Friend Zone.  
-Entendido –Dijo Alpha.  
-De acuerdo –Dijo Orca.  
-Es tu culpa –Acusó Beta.

* * *

Mientras, el trío compuesto por Fudou, Endou y Atsuya, se encontraban rayando una pared en el pasillo con unas pinturas que había traído Fudou de contrabando.  
-¡Mi dibujo será el más bonito! –Exclamó Endou emocionado mientras pintaba un balón de soccer gigante.

En el otro extremo del pasillo, apareció Hikaru. _"Bien" _pensaba _"Aún no han sido atacados, será mejor que los lleve a un lugar más seguro"_. Justo cuando comenzó la marcha, una voz se escuchó detrás de él.  
-¡Shoot Command 08! (Love Arrow)

Inmediatamente, un balón color rosa pasó volando junto a Hikaru y golpeó el tarro de pintura que se encontraba junto a los pequeños, el cual estalló, manchando a los tres pequeños con pintura.  
-¡Mi dopa nueva! –Dijo Atsuya a medio sollozar.  
-¡Qué divertido! –Dijo Endou feliz al tiempo en que tomaba más pintura del suelo para manchar a Atsuya.

Por otra parte, Fudou no pudo contener las lágrimas y se puso a llorar, dado que le había costado MUCHO robar el tarro de pintura, que ahora estaba destruido.

Mientras Fudou lloraba, la atmósfera se hizo más pesada y blablabla. Hikaru se acercó al pequeño Fudou y lo tomó entre sus brazos para que se calmara. _"Te he fallado, tío Reiji. Pero conseguiré mi venganza." _Eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente del delantero de Raimon.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el grupo de chicos estaba observando una nueva etapa de la pelea entre Aoi y Akane que consistía en que ambas chicas ahora estaban llorando abrazadas y pidiéndose perdón.  
-¿No te gustan los finales felices? –Le preguntó Midori a Nishiki.  
-Sí –Contestó Kariya –A mí siempre me hacen llorar –dijo entre sollozos.  
-Vaya, vaya, parece que Shindou está perdiendo su puesto como el llorón del equipo –Molestó Midori, la cual se volteó a ver a Shindou.

Shindou simplemente siguió llorando en silencio, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace cinco minutos.  
-Retiro lo dicho –Dijo Midori al ver la actitud del antiguo capitán de Raimon.

De improviso, aparecieron Gouenji, Hiroto y Shirou, y corrieron hacia donde estaban los niñeros.  
-¡Gouenji-san! ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Tsurugi.  
-¡Vienes los malos a atacalnos! –Dijo Hiroto, el cual trataba de llamar la atención de Kariya, quien se secaba las lágrimas.  
-¿Y dónde están los otros niños? –Preguntó Nishiki.  
-Fudou, Kogude, Tsunami, Endou, Midoriwawa y mi hedmano están peldidos –Informó el pequeño Shirou.  
-¡Esto es terrible! –Dijo Fei.  
-¡Es un milagro! –Dijo Shindou contento al escuchar la desaparición de Midorikawa.  
-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos a buscarlos! –Dijo Midori y todos fueron a buscar a los niños, excepto Aoi y Akane, las cuales seguían llorando y pidiéndose perdón.

¿Pero qué habrá pasado con Aphrodi y Kazemaru? Pues esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo...

Nah mentira, se los voy a decir ahora.

Resulta que el par de pequeños intentó tomar un atajo y se encontraron con Alpha.  
-Podemos hacer las cosas de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil –Dijo Alpha mientras sostenía un balón de soccer.  
-¡Mi Onee-chan te pateadá el tdasedo! –Gritó Kazemaru.  
-No. Kirino Ranmaru no es el oponente indicado –Contradijo Alpha –De todas formas, la información que manejo, me dice que el jugador es hombre, no sé cómo te puedes referir a él como tu hermana.  
-¡Mi Onee-chan es mi Onee-chan! –Se defendió Kazemaru – ¡Y es la más linda del mundo!  
-Irrelevante –Volvió a contradecir Alpha –Ahora, prepárense para su perdición.

De un momento a otro, Alpha le lanzó el balón a Aphrodi, el cual lo atrapó con sus dos manos. En ese instante, el balón de soccer se abre, liberando una bola de lodo que manchó todo el rostro y cabellos del Entrenador de Kidokawa Seishuu.

Al sentir todo su cabello cubierto de mugre, Aphrodi no tuvo más opción que llorar.  
-¡KAZE-CHAAAAAAN! –Se escuchó gritar una voz a lo lejos.

Alpha se volteó y pudo observar a Kirino y a Kinako, que corrían rápidamente hacia él.  
-¡Más te vale que no le hayas tocado ni un solo cabello a Kaze-chan! –Amenazó Kirino.  
-¡Sí! ¡Eso! –Apoyó Kinako.  
-Negativo –Contestó Alpha –Sólo me he encargado de Terumi Afuro. Y como mi misión está completa, me retiro. Adiós, jugadoras –Dicho esto, Alpha desapareció.  
-Jajajajajajajaja –Rió Kinako –Te acaba de decir chica, Kirino-kun.  
-Cállate –Cortó Kirino.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron Tenma, Shinsuke y Taiyou.  
-¿Están bien, chicas? –Preguntó Tenma.  
-¡Tenma! –Exclamó Kirino enojado.  
-Lo siento, Kirino-sempai, fue una broma –Se disculpó Tenma –De todas formas ¿Están bien?  
-¿Acaso no ves que Aphrodi-san está llorando? –Preguntó Shinsuke.  
-Hagamos algo para entretenerlo –Propuso Taiyou.  
-¿Pero qué hacemos? –Preguntó Kinako.  
-¡Ya se! –Dijo Kirino –Imitemos a los Teletubbies, le encanta verlos en la televisión.

Al poco tiempo, Kirino, Tenma, Taiyou y Kinako se encontraban disfrazados como los Teletubbies, mientras que Shinsuke era una aspiradora con ojos, quien también salía en el programa.  
-¡Hola, Aphrodi! –Dijo Kirino – ¡Soy Kiriwinky, el teletubbie! Y soy muy hombre, no importa lo que te digan.

En ese preciso instante, aparecieron el resto de los niñeros junto con Gouenji, Shirou y Hiroto, además, por el otro extremo del pasillo, aparecieron los adultos, acompañados por Midorikawa, Kogure y Tsunami, asimismo, de una puerta, apareció Hikaru trayendo a Fudou, Endou y Atsuya, y para mayor sorpresa, del ducto de la ventilación cayó Yukimura.

Un largo silencio se instaló en el pasillo, que rápidamente se rompió por la risa de todos los presentes. Además de que los niños, entusiasmados de ver a sus personajes favoritos de la televisión, decidieron subirse a ellos.

Después de varias horas de risas, burlas y bromas, nos encontramos con todos los personajes reunidos en la sala de conferencia del club.  
-Escuchen atentamente –Dijo Kidou, el cual presidía la reunión –Mañana es el último día del festival y el único niño que no han traumado es Endou. Así que de ahora en adelante, Endou no puede estar con menos de cinco personas al mismo tiempo ¡Evitaremos el plan de El Dorado a toda costa! –Finalizó Kidou para después recibir muchos aplausos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la base de El Dorado.  
-¡Escuchen bien, bola de inútiles! –Dijo Beta – ¡Mañana es el último día del festival y es la última oportunidad que tenemos para completar el plan y conseguir una cita con Tenma!  
-Entonces ¿Qué haremos mañana? –Preguntó Einamu.  
-Bueno, he pensado en invitar a Tenma a unirse a El Dorado –Dijo Beta.  
-¡Eso no! –Contradijo Gamma –Respecto a los niños.  
-Yo tengo un plan para traumatizar a Endou Mamoru –Dijo Alpha –Éste plan es infalible.

**Y aquí, definitivamente, acaba el capítulo!**

**Y...¡Demoré 12 días! :DDDDD  
Wuuuujuuu!  
No se acostumbren xD En serio jejeje...No lo hagan .-.**

**Y ahora es tiempo de las...¡preguntas!**

**¿Tenma, Taiyou, Shinsuke y Kirino podrán ver a Kariya a los ojos? ¿Yukimura se volverá a perder? ¿Shindou volverá a hacer ese tipo de comparaciones? ¿Hikaru tendrá su venganza? ¿Kiriwinky volverá a aparecer? ¿Beta conseguirá su cita con Tenma? ¿Cuál será el plan de Alpha? ¿Saben que probablemente el próximo es el último capítulo?**

**¡Gracias a blackmoon11, angylopez, Yuko-96, Kim Natsuyaki, sophi vallejo, ferdita99, natsumi elizabet, azumi99 y a Beryl96 por sus reviews!**

**¿Algún review para esta divertida autora?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everybody! ¡He vuelto!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5**

Capítulo 16: Último día, nadie se enoja.

Sí señor, finalmente ha llegado el último día del festival. Mientras la mayoría de las personas en Inazuma Town de preparaban para asistir al show de fuegos artificiales, los del equipo de Raimon se encontraban preparados para el golpe final de El Dorado, y el más preparado de todos era Tenma.

"Poderosa" era la palabra que describía su concentración. "Intachable" su fuerza de voluntad. Jamás, en la historia del soccer, había existido un jugador tan temido… y tan amado. Y en estos momentos, solo una cosa ocupa la mente de aquel poderoso jugador.  
-¡Aki-nee! ¡Tengo hambre! –Sollozaba Tenma.  
-¡Deja de lloriquear, Tenma! –Regañó Tsurugi.  
-¡Pero tengo hambre! –Se quejó Tenma.  
-Aquí hay postres de leche –Le señaló Shinsuke a su amigo.  
-Shinsuke, sabes que soy intolerante a la lactosa –Le recordó Tenma.  
-Buenos días –Dijo Kidou entrando a la gran cocina en la que todos estaban comiendo.  
-Buenos días, Entrenador Kidou –Dijeron todos los jugadores al unísono.  
-¡Hoda! –Gritó Endou para llamar la atención.

El resto de los niños se encontraban comiendo junto a Endou y como no les importó mucho la aparición de Kidou, decidieron ignorarlo.  
-¡Hyouga-kun! –Llamó Kinako cantarinamente– ¡Traigo tu comida favorita! –Dijo mientras sostenía un plato que tenía una especie de puré morado.  
-¿Qué es eso, Kinako-san? –Preguntó temerosamente Yukimura, quien no se atrevía ni a tocar el plato.  
-Es mi puré especial de berenjena con colorante morado experimental –Explicó alegremente Kinako –Y te puedes referir a mí como "Kinako-chan" o "dulzura".  
-Lo tendré en mente… –Dijo Yukimura no muy convencido.

Ajeno a esta interesante conversación, encontramos a Tsurugi, el cual, después de haber visto una interesante película de ciencia ficción, coffcoff "Volver al Futuro" coffcoff, tenía una interrogante para su compañero peliverde… para los que todavía no saben quién es, es Fei.  
-¡Fei! –Llamó Tsurugi –Tengo una pregunta muy interesante que hacerte.  
-¡Mi cabello es verde natural! –Respondió Fei inmediatamente.  
-¡Eso no! –Replicó Tsurugi –Quería preguntarte por qué no te preocupa el hecho de que quizás nunca nazcas si sigues interviniendo en el pasado.  
-¡Yo responderé eso! –Dijo el Dr. Arno Crossword, quien apareció de la nada **(N/A: **¡Igual que en la serie!**)  
**-¡Doctor! ¿De dónde salió? –Preguntó Fei intrigado.

El Doctor simplemente ignoró la pregunta de Fei y decidió seguir hablando con Tsurugi.  
-Cuando uno viaja en el tiempo –Explicaba el Doctor –Crea un mundo paralelo, donde existen otras acciones que desencadenan nuevos hechos. El futuro en donde nació Fei, es distinto al futuro de éste universo paralelo, por tanto, aunque aquí muriera el abuelo de Fei, eso no significaría que Fei desaparezca, porque el abuelo de Fei en su dimensión sigue vivo. Por esa razón podemos formar parejas como la de Yukimura y Kinako o Tenma con Beta sin alterar el futuro Ojojojo –Rió el doctor.  
-Doctor, no entiendo nada de lo que dice –Dijo Tsurugi –Creo que le pediré ayuda a Akane-san, ella entiende estas cosas.

Y así, Tsurugi se encaminó a buscar a la fanática de ciencia ficción. Por otra parte, Fei se percató de que el Doctor había desaparecido mientras murmuraba algo como "Mmm. Puré de berenjena con colorante morado experimental, mi favorito".

Otro grupo interesante de analizar, era donde se encontraban Kariya, Aoi, Kirino, Shindou y Akane.  
-¿Qué te sucede, Kirino? –Le preguntó Shindou a su amigo – ¿Te sientes mal el día de hoy?  
-¿Qué? ¡No! –Dijo Kirino nervioso.  
-Es que normalmente molestas a Kariya con unas cuantas bromas, pero hoy no te has atrevido ni siquiera a verlo a la cara –Explicó Shindou.  
-Shindou –Habló Kirino seriamente –Eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a mentirte –Dicho esto, Kirino se quedó callado.

Simultáneamente, Kariya tenía algo planeado. _"Bien, ha llegado la hora" _pensaba Kariya _"Estoy en un 75,3% seguro de que le gusto a Aoi-chan, así que este es el momento de la verdad". _Kariya se preparo, relajó sus hombros y estiro sus brazos como cuando uno recién despierta de un largo sueño. Así es, querido lector, es el viejo truco de tomar el hombro de una chica mediante un falso bostezo. Con lo que no contaba Kariya, es que justo en ese preciso instante, Aoi se agachó a recoger algo que se le había caído, y el hombro que tocó le pertenecía a cierta persona, a la cual le gusta tomar fotografías…  
-¡Quita tus manos de Akane-chan! –Saltó inmediatamente Shindou.  
-¡Fue un accidente! –Dijo Kariya intentado defenderse.  
-¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un maldito mujeriego! –Dijo Shindou mientras trataba de golpear a Kariya, lo cual era impedido por Kirino.  
-¡Shin-sama me llamó "Akane-chan"! –Dijo Akane toda sonrojada.  
-¡Shindou, cálmate! –Decía Kirino.

Shindou comenzó a relajarse, dado que siempre seguía los sabios consejos de su amigo.  
-¡Gracias, Kirino-sempai! –Dijo Kariya agradecido mientras tomaba el hombro de Kirino.  
-¡No me toques! –Dijo Kirino – ¡No permitiré que esas horribles imágenes regresen a mi mente!  
-Kirino, cálmate, no tienes que ser cruel con Kariya-kun –Dijo Shindou, al cual se le habían pasado los celos.  
-¡TÚ NO LO VISTE, SHINDOU! –Le reclamó Kirino en voz alta.  
-¿Ver qué? –Preguntó Shindou.  
-Shindou –Dijo Kirino seriamente –Eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a mentirte –Dicho esto, Kirino se quedó callado.  
-Eso fue raro –Dijo Aoi, la cual ahora estaba de pie junto a Kariya.  
-Tienes razón, Aoi-chan. Están más raros que de costumbre –Dijo Kariya al tiempo en que rodeaba los hombros de Aoi con su brazo.  
_  
"Que bien" _pensaba Aoi _"Parece que también le gusto a Kariya, estoy un 78,4% segura." _

Dejando las estadísticas a un lado, nos encontramos con Tenma, el cual se había retirado a ver televisión, para ver su serie de anime favorita: Eyeshield 21. A la misma habitación, llegaron Shinsuke, Taiyou, Nishiki, Midori y Tsurugi, el cual no encontraba a Akane.  
-¡Miren! ¡Es Tenma! –Dijo Taiyou recalcando lo obvio.  
-¿Y qué está haciendo? –Preguntó Midori.  
-Creo que está cantando –Dijo Shinsuke.

Efectivamente, Tenma, en esos precisos momentos, se encontraba cantando el primer Opening de Eyeshield 21:

ONE  
toki wo koete  
tokihanatta  
mihatenu yume-tachi  
LOVE  
POKETTO no naka  
marumeta chizu  
ima hiroge yukou…

-¡Tenma! ¡Cantas horrible! –Se quejó Midori en voz alta mientras se tapaba los oídos.  
-¡Al menos yo canto! –Replicó Tenma.  
-¿Cantar? –Preguntó Midori burlonamente –Pensaba que estabas agonizando.  
-Sólo estás celosa de mi maravillosa voz –Acusó Tenma a la pelirroja – ¿Verdad que canto bien, Taiyou?  
-Se podría decir que cantas mejor que unos y peor que otros –Dijo Taiyou intentando calmar los ánimos.  
-Ya, pero… ¿Quién canta mejor? –Preguntó Nishiki echándole más leña al fuego.  
-Yo –Dijeron Tenma y Midori al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Midori-san, tú cantas? –Preguntó Shinsuke.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Dijo Midori orgullosa –De hecho, me han contratado para cantar el Ending de una serie.  
-Pues tienen que estar bastante desesperados para contratarte a ti –Se burló Tenma.  
-Tenma, no creo que burlarte de Midori-san sea parte del Lethani –Dijo Shinsuke preocupado.  
-¿Qué es el Lethani? –Preguntó Nishiki intrigado.  
-No lo sé –Dijo Shinsuke –Sólo lo leí en un libro y me pareció oportuno decirlo en este momento.

Dejando estas interesantes discusiones de lado, nos encontramos con los únicos tres niñeros que realmente están cuidando a los niños: Yukimura, Kinako y Hikaru  
-¡Hikaru-kun! –Llamó Kinako – ¿Cuando crees que vengan los del El Dorado a atacarnos? Ya me estoy aburriendo.  
-Aparecerán pronto –Dijo Hikaru tranquilamente –Sólo faltan 5 horas para que se cierre oficialmente el festival.  
-¿Y dónde están los otros? –Preguntó Yukimura – ¿No creen que sería mejor que estuviéramos todos reunidos para un eventual ataque?  
-No es necesario –Volvió a responder Hikaru tranquilamente –Cuando lleguen los miembros de Protocolo Omega, se encontrarán con una sorpresa.  
-¿Tienes un plan? –Preguntó Kinako curiosa.  
-Yes –Dijo Hikaru imitando a Alpha.  
-¿Nos vas a decir tu plan? –Preguntó Yukimura.  
-No –Dijo Hikaru imitando nuevamente a Alpha.  
-¡Vamos, Hikaru-kun! ¡No seas malo! ¡Dinos tu plan! –Dijo Kinako insistentemente mientras le tironeaba la ropa.  
-¡Basta! –Dijo Hikaru zafándose del agarre de Kinako –Sólo les diré que cuando Protocolo Omega pise la cancha de Raimon, una lluvia de metal caerá sobre ellos –Respondió Hikaru en una actitud muy Kageyama Reiji de su parte.

Al poco tiempo, el resto de los niñeros, adultos y los otros, llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraban reunidos los pequeños.  
-¡Hola chicos! –Saludó Tenma alegre a Kinako, Yukimura y Hikaru.  
-¡Capitán! ¡Bienvenido! –Gritó Kinako emocionada – ¡Y los otros también!  
-¿Alguna señal de El Dorado? –Le preguntó Kidou a Hikaru, quien era la única persona seria en el lugar.  
-No todavía, pero el tiempo está por cumplirse. Pero lo más probable es que… –Hikaru no pudo terminar la oración, dado que un fuerte ruido, como el que produce un avión al pasar, resonó por todo el edificio.

Un destello se produjo y los adultos presentes pudieron observar como los jugadores, niños y managers eran elevados en el aire y desparecían en un destello, como si hubieran sido raptados por extraterrestres. Era un caso digno de los Expedientes Secretos X, de no ser por el hecho de que estamos en el universo de Inazuma Eleven, así que podemos decir que no fueron raptados por extraterrestres. Claro, a menos que Hiroto sufriera una recaída, pero como él es ahora un niño, eso no viene al caso. Como me estoy desviando del tema, creo que sólo les voy a decir que fueron raptados por El Dorado y llevados a un estadio de soccer volador gigante, como el que tenía la Secundaria Zeus en la primera temporada.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Han desaparecido! –Exclamó Aki recalcando lo obvio.  
-Creo que fueron raptados –Dijo Haruna, también recalcando lo obvio.  
-Seguramente están en problemas –Acotó Natsumi, quien también recalcaba lo obvio.  
-No me digan, chicas –Dijo Kidou ya cansado de que la gente recalque lo obvio.  
-¡No se preocupen! –Dijo Toramaru –Gouenji-san está con ellos, así que volverán pronto y a salvo.  
-Eso espero –Dijo Tachimukai –Sólo faltan un par de horas para que acabe el festiva.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la Batalla Final, el equipo de Raimon se encontraba ahora en una habitación sin sillas y sin ventanas, pero con una mesita de noche, y en la habitación sólo había una puerta que se encontraba abierta, dejando ver un pasillo sin nada interesante que ver.

-Creo que fuimos teletransportados –Dijo Tenma recalcando lo obvio.  
-¿Dónde está Endou-san? –Preguntó Taiyou preocupado.  
-¡Está aquí! –Dijo Kinako mientras lo alzaba en brazos igual que en la película de El Rey León, cuando Rafiki alza a Simba ante todos los animales, en este caso, los jugadores de Raimon, aunque eso no quiere decir que sean animales… ¿o tal vez si?

Como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, el gran grupo decidió caminar por el pasillo que encontraron. Al poco andar, descubrieron que el pasillo los llevaba a una cancha de soccer…Que sorpresa ¿no?  
-¡Pero si es una cancha de so…! –Intentó recalcar Tenma, pero fue callado por la mano de Tsurugi.  
-Tenma, estoy harto de que digas lo que todos sabemos –Gruñó molesto el delantero.  
-Saludos, equipo de Raimon –Pronunció Alpha con su monótona voz.  
-¡Pero si es Alpha! –Dijo Taiyou recalcando lo obvio.  
-Me rindo –Dijo Tsurugi cansado de la actitud de sus "amigos".  
-Los hemos traído a todos en esta ocasión especial –Dijo Alpha –Para que presencien el momento en el que la última fase de nuestro plan se complete.

Una vez dicho esto, Alpha sacó un balón de soccer y lo sostuvo frente a él. Todos los niñeros se colocaron el posición para bloquear o desviar el tiro, en caso de que Alpha decidiera atacarlos, incluso Endou, al ver el balón de soccer, se puso a saltar de la emoción.

Alpha sacó una pistola y todos los jugadores pusieron cara de "¡Oh! ¡Esto va en serio!". Alpha puso el cañón de la pistola apuntando al balón y apretó el gatillo, haciendo que el balón explotara en miles de pedazos.  
-¡Que torpe! –Dijo Tenma –Acaba de destruir la única arma que tenía para combatirnos.  
-¿Y la pistola qué? –Dijo Kariya.

Antes de que otro jugador pudiera contestar, un fuerte llanto desesperado resonó por todo el lugar. Cuando Tenma se volteó, pudo ver que Endou se encontraba llorando a todo pulmón.  
-¡YO QUEDÍA JUGAL SOCCER! –Lloraba Endou.  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El plan ha funcionado! –Dijo Gamma apareciendo junto a Alpha.  
-Debo admitir que ese fue un muy buen plan –Dijo Beta apareciendo al otro lado de Alpha.

Al mismo tiempo, otros miembros de Protocolo Omega aparecieron para felicitar a Alpha por haber completado el plan.  
-¿Así es cómo termina su plan? –Preguntó Hikaru en voz alta a los capitanes de Protocolo Omega.  
-El plan se ha completado –Dijo Gamma de forma soberbia –Ahora que todos los jugadores están traumados, basta a esperar que vuelvan a la normalidad en las siguientes dos horas para que se genere una reacción en cadena y el soccer desaparezca de todas las mentes de todo el mundo para siempre.  
-¿Y no hay ninguna forma de arruinar sus planes? –Preguntó Tenma desesperado.  
-Podrían borrarles la memoria –Respondió Alpha a la interrogante planteada por Tenma.  
-¡Alpha! ¡No le contestes! –Replicó Gamma enojado.  
-¿Y cómo podríamos borrarles la memoria? –Preguntó Taiyou.  
-Podrían desafiarnos a un partido de soccer –Dijo Beta.  
-¿Tú también? ¡No le contestes al enemigo! –Volvió a replicar Gamma molesto.  
-¡En ese caso, los desafiamos a un partido! –Exclamó Shindou decidido para lucirse frente a Akane.  
-¡Aceptamos! –Dijo Gamma, el cual era muy competitivo.

**Pausa para ir al baño.**

Al poco tiempo, los dos equipos estaban formados. El equipo de Protocolo Omega tenía de portero a Zanou. Los defensas serían Medam, Ward y Galling. De mediocampistas jugarían Orca, Dhanna, Reiza y su mejor amigo, Einamu. Y los tres delanteros serían Alpha, Beta y Gamma. Cabe destacar que Beta insistió mucho en ocupar el número ocho, el mismo número de la camiseta de Tenma.

Por otra parte, el equipo de Raimon estaba compuesto por Shinsuke, en la portería. Los defensas serían Kariya, Kirino y Kinako. Los mediocampistas serían Nishiki, Tenma, Taiyou y Shindou. Y los tres delanteros serían Tsurugi, Hikaru y Yukimura. Cabe destacar, que cuando estaban eligiendo a las personas que iban a jugar, Fei se quejó de un dolor de estómago, para así no salir a la cancha y no recibir una paliza por parte de los capitanes de Protocolo Omega, demostrando que es un poco más inteligente que el resto.

El equipo de Protocolo Omega se encargó de raptar al comentarista de siempre y ambos equipos iniciaron el partido que decidiría el futuro del soccer.

-Raimon inició con la posesión del balón –Narraba el comentarista – ¡Los tres delanteros pasaron rápidamente entre los mediocampistas de Protocolo Omega, los cuales simplemente se quedaron parados! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡En cuanto el capitán de Raimon pasó junto a Beta, ésta le ha guiñado un ojo! ¡Ahora el balón se encuentra en posesión de Shindou!  
-¡Vamos Tsurugi! ¡Hagamos un tiro en cadena! –Dijo el jugador musical – ¡Fortissimo! –Exclamó Shindou al tiempo en que pateaba el balón, seguido de varias notas musicales.

Cuando el balón llegó a donde se encontraba Tsurugi, éste realizó su mortal técnica.  
-¡Death Drop G3! –Exclamó Tsurugi, lanzando el balón a la portería, ahora que tenía el poder de dos potentes disparos.

Ante el inminente remate, Zanou sacó una carta de su bolsillo, la cual empezó a brillar hasta desaparecer.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Zanou mientras su pelo se volvía castaño y le aparecía una banda naranja en la cabeza – ¡Endou Mamoru!

Todos los miembros de Raimon miraron sorprendidos lo que acababa de suceder, mientras los jugadores de Protocolo Omega sólo sonreían, malvadamente, pero sonreían.

Zanou expulsó energía como si fuera a convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin, y una gigantesca figura con capa apareció detrás de él.  
-¡God Catch! –Exclamó Zanou al tiempo de detener el disparo de Tsurugi y Shindou con la legendaria técnica de Inazuma Japan. En cuanto tuvo la pelota entre sus manos, la transformación desapareció.  
-¡Increíble! –Gritaba el comentarista – ¡El portero de Protocolo Omega ha detenido con éxito el disparo de Raimon! ¡Ahora es el turno de Protocolo Omega de pasar al ataque! ¡La pelota pasa a Dhanna, la cual avanza rápidamente entre los mediocampistas de Raimon! ¡Sin embargo, es rápidamente rodeada por los tres defensas, pero Orca se acerca a ayudarla! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Tanto Orca como Dhanna sacan cartas de sus bolsillos!

Las cartas de ambas chicas brillaron hasta desaparecer.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Dhanna al tiempo en que aparecía un mohicano sobre su cabeza y su cabello se volvía castaño – ¡Fudou Akio!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Orca al tiempo en que le aparecían rastas castañas y unos googles – ¡Kidou Yuuto!

Ambas jugadoras giraron en torno al balón y lo patearon al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Killer Field! –Exclamaron ambas jugadoras al tiempo en que un torbellino morado rodeaba al balón y mandaba a volar a todos los defensas de Raimon.  
-¡Gamma-sama, es su turno! –Dijo Dhanna pasándole el balón a Gamma.

En cuanto Gamma recibió el balón, también sacó una carta de su bolsillo, que brilló y desapareció.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Gamma mientras su cabello se conservaba igual y se volvía más moreno – ¡Gouenji Shuuya!

Un tornado de fuego elevó al balón en los aires y Gamma saltó para ejecutar su poderosa técnica.  
-¡Bakunetsu Screw! –Exclamó Gamma al tiempo en que lanzó el poderoso disparo.

Shinsuke no alcanzó a ejecutar ninguna técnica y el balón entró a la portería.  
-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –Exclamaba el comentarista emocionado – ¡El primer gol se lo lleva Protocolo Omega! ¿Acaso Raimon podrá responder al ataque?  
-¡Shinsuke! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Tenma a su amigo.  
-Estoy bien, Tenma –Respondió Shinsuke –Pero no entiendo cómo pueden ejecutar esas técnicas tan poderosas.  
-Yo tampoco ¡Pero no nos rendiremos!

Y así se reanudó el partido.  
-¡Yukimura! –Gritó Tenma al tiempo en que le pasaba un pase al delantero de hielo.

Yukimura recibió el balón y rápidamente se encaminó a la portería de Zanou, sin embargo, Medam se interpuso en su camino mientras sostenía una carta brillante.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Medam al tiempo en que su cabello se volvía morado y con forma de halcón o alce – ¡Tobitaka Seiya!

Yukimura se paró en seco, realmente no esperaba que lo bloquearan tan rápidamente.  
-¡Shinkuuma! -Exclamó Medam, arrebatándole el balón a Yukimura, para posteriormente dar un pase largo hacia Alpha.

Alpha se alineó junto a Beta y ambos sacaron cartas, las cuales comenzaron a brillar.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Alpha mientras se volvía pelirrojo y de piel muy clara – ¡Kiyama Hiroto!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Beta al tiempo en que su cabello se volvía plateado y con puntas a los lados – ¡Fubuki Shirou!

Ambos jugadores se pararon junto al balón y dos auras crecieron junto a ellos, como si se fueran a convertir en Súper Saiyajines. Ambos jugadores saltaron y giraron alrededor del balón para formar una cadena de ADN.  
-¡The Birth! –Exclamaron ambos jugadores mientras pateaban el balón.  
-¡Hunter Net V2! –Exclamó Kariya mientras trataba de detener el disparo sin éxito.  
-¡Buttobi Punch! –Exclamó Shinsuke con la intención de proteger la portería, pero no pudo evitar el segundo gol de Protocolo Omega.  
-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –Gritó el comentarista – ¡Protocolo Omega ha anotado su segundo gol en éste partido! ¿Acaso Raimon podrá recuperarse después de este duro golpe?  
-Tenma –Llamó Tsurugi –Tenemos que usar todas nuestras fuerzas si queremos ganar este partido.  
-Tienes razón, Tsurugi. Ellos están haciendo esas transformaciones extrañas, así que nosotros usaremos el MixiMax –Dijo Tenma.

Cuando se reanudó el partido, Shindou, Kirino, Taiyou, Shinsuke, Nishiki y Tsurugi activaron su MixiMax.  
-¡Vamos! –Gritó Tenma mientras le entregaba el balón a Shindou.

Shindou avanzó con el balón esquivando a varios jugadores y le lanzó el balón a Nishiki. Nishiki evadió rápidamente el bloqueo de Einamu y Reiza y lanzó el balón hacia Tsurugi.  
-¡Shindou! –Gritó Tsurugi – ¡Hagamos un tiro en cadena!

Tsurugi se paró en seco, dejando que Shindou se adelantara para efectuar su poderoso tiro.  
-Kiku Ichimonji –Dijo efectuando el tiro de la flor o de los plátanos, como prefieran.

Antes de que Shindou recibiera el balón, Galling se interpuso en el camino del disparo mientras sostenía una carta brillante.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó al tiempo en que le salía un afro verde – ¡Kabeyama Heigorou!

Shindou y Tsurugi miraron sorprendidos cómo su trabajo en equipo había sido destruido de forma tan abrupta.  
-¡Ta Ta! ¡The Mountain! –Exclamó el defensa de Protocolo Omega mientras bloqueaba el tiro, para posteriormente darle un pase a Reiza.

Taiyou y Kinako corrieron para bloquearla, sin embargo, Reiza también sostenía una carta brillante.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Reiza al tiempo en que su cabello de volvía color celeste – ¡Kazemaru Ichirouta!

Taiyou y Kinako se quedaron sorprendidos con la transformación de Reiza. Rápidamente, Reiza comenzó a teletrasportarse alrededor de los dos jugadores mientras se formaba un tornado.  
-¡Fuujin no Mai! –Exclamó Reiza mientras mandaba a volar a Taiyou y a Kinako, para posteriormente lanzar un pase hacia Alpha, el cual se encontraba junto con Gamma y Beta.

Los tres capitanes de Protocolo Omega avanzaron hacia la portería, custodiada por Shinsuke, mientras sostenían cartas brillantes.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Alpha mientras le aparecían unas rastas castañas y googles – ¡Kidou Yuuto!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Gamma mientras se volvía pelirrojo con los ojos verdes – ¡Kiyama Hiroto!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Beta al tiempo en que su cabello se volvía plateado y de puntitas – ¡Fubuki Shirou!

Gamma llevaba el balón, mientras que Alpha y Beta saltaron en el aire. Gamma inició la secuencia pateando el balón, el cual comenzaba a juntar energía, hacia Beta. Beta pateó el balón hacia arriba, en donde se encontraba Alpha, el cual lo regresó al suelo, golpeándolo con el talón.  
-¡BIG BANG! –Exclamaron los tres jugadores, pateando el balón al mismo tiempo, mientras generaban un disparo tan grande como la mitad del estadio.

Kariya, Kirino, Tenma y Nishiki se interpusieron frente al disparo, pero fueron lanzados por la energía, aunque le dieron tiempo a Shinsuke de ejecutar su mejor técnica.  
-¡Taikoku Ouka! –Exclamó Shinsuke mientras que una gigantesca mano de piedra aparecía detrás de él.

Sin embargo, su esfuerzo no fue suficiente y no pudo evitar el tercer gol de Protocolo Omega.  
-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOL –Gritó el comentarista – ¡El tercer gol de Protocolo Omega! ¡Y Raimon no puede hacer nada para detener sus disparos! ¿Podrán Tenma y los otros revertir esta situación? ¡La verdad, es que parece imposible!

En ese instante, el inexistente árbitro tocó el final del primer tiempo. Los jugadores del Raimon se encontraban totalmente perplejos ante la ofensiva de Protocolo Omega, ni siquiera los pequeños, que se encontraban presentes junto a ellos, podían subirles los ánimos.  
-¡¿Cómo rayos hacen esas transformaciones?! –Se quejó Nishiki en voz alta.  
-No lo sé –Respondió Shindou –Pero si no encontramos la forma de contrarrestar esto, vamos a perder el partido.  
-Oye Kariya –Llamó Kirino – ¿No tienes más calcetines de Tenma para conseguir información?  
-No me quedan –Respondió el defensa.  
-Oye Tenma –Llamó Tsurugi –Ve a ver si puedes conseguir información  
-¿Y yo por qué? –Preguntó Tenma abochornado.  
-Porque, de todos los presentes, eres el único al que no atacarán –Explicó Kariya.  
-Está bien –Contestó Tenma, dándose por vencido –Yo voy.

Y dicho esto, Tenma se acercó a donde se encontraba el equipo de Protocolo Omega. Tenma se volteó y pudo observar que todos sus compañeros de equipo lo veían expectantes y le enseñaban el pulgar en alto en signo de ánimo, Tenma tragó en seco y continuó su camino hasta que se encontró frente a frente con los tres capitanes de Protocolo Omega.  
-Ho-hola chicos ¿Co-cómo están? –Preguntó Tenma nervioso.  
-Bien –Respondió Alpha sin mirarlo.  
-Que te importa –Le respondió Gamma secamente.  
-Maravillosa –Respondió alegremente Beta mirándolo fijamente.

"_Creo que no le agrado ni a Gamma ni a Alpha, mejor probaré con Beta" _Fue justo lo que pensó en ese momento el mediocampista.  
-¿T-Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Beta-chan? –Preguntó Tenma nervioso.  
-Me acabas de hacer una –Dijo Beta con una risilla –Pero claro que te permito hacerme otra.  
-¿Cómo hacen esas transformaciones tan poderosas? –Interrogó Tenma.

"_¡Idiota!" _pensaron de inmediato todos los miembros de Raimon _"¡No tenías que preguntar de forma tan directa!". _Beta simplemente se quedó mirando a Tenma decepcionada de que la pregunta no fuera "¿Quieres ser mi novia?".  
-Usamos estas cartas que tienen registrada el aura de los jugadores de Inazuma Japan –Dijo Beta mientras le mostraba unas cartas con las caras de Endou, Fubuki, Hiroto y Gouenji –De hecho, recolectamos auras de muchos jugadores de ese período de tiempo y las guardamos en unas máquinas dentro de este lugar –Agregó Beta mientras tomaba el brazo de su amado.  
-Ya veo –Dijo Tenma –Realmente es un plan muy inteligente ¿Tú lo pensaste?  
-No –Respondió Beta –Fue idea de Gamma, cuando se esfuerza pueden salir buenas ideas de su cabeza hueca.  
-¡Oye! –Gritó Gamma – ¡No le reveles al enemigo nuestra estrategia y yo no soy un cabeza hueca!

Mientras Gamma iniciaba una nueva discusión con Beta, Hikaru apagó el micrófono espía que había puesto en el cuello de la camiseta de Tenma.  
-¿Escucharon esa conversación, chicos? –Le preguntó Hikaru al equipo.  
-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Taiyou –Podríamos colarnos dentro de su base y conseguir unas cartas para utilizarlas nosotros.  
-Pero si va mucha gente –Acotó Fei –Ellos se darán cuenta de lo que estamos planeando.  
-¡Nosotras iremos! –Dijo Midori mientras tomaba los brazos de Akane y Aoi.  
-¿Akane, estarás bien? –Preguntó Shindou preocupado.  
-No se preocupe, Shin-sama, estaremos bien –Dijo Akane sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora.

Y así, las tres managers se marcharon en busca de las dichas cartas. Después de recorrer varios pasillos, las chicas llegaron a lo que parecía ser un expendedor de refrescos, salvo un letrero que decía "Cartas de Gamma. Propiedad de Gamma. No tocar excepto Gamma"  
-Creo que este es el lugar –Dijo Aoi.  
-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Midori –Podría ser una trampa.  
-Tienes razón –Dijo Aoi –Deberíamos buscar una forma segura de abrirlo sin salir heridas.  
-¡Shin-sama me necesita! –Exclamó Akane mientras le daba una patada giratoria como la de Chuck Norris a la máquina, haciendo que ésta estallara y expulsara, convenientemente, once cartas.  
-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora tenemos las cartas! –Dijo Midori alegremente.  
-¡Pero las cartas están en blanco! –Dijo Aoi mientras tomaba tres de éstas.  
-¡No importa! –Dijo Midori – ¡Peor es nada!

Y las tres managers se apresuraron a regresar del futuro… no… esperen, a regresar con el equipo.

Mientras, el grupo de jugadores estaba aburrido de esperar a las managers, el único jugador que al parecer se divertía era Tenma, quien se encontraba charlando con Beta alegremente.

"_Tengo que motivar al equipo para que no pierdan el partido o si no, Saru (del cual no tengo recuerdos) podría enojarse" _pensó Fei.  
-¡Chicos! –Exclamó el conejo verde llamando la atención de los jugadores – ¡Los miembros de Protocolo Omega están saliendo con sus novias!  
-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron Shindou y Kariya molestos.  
-Que cruel eres, Fei –Dijo Shinsuke –Sabes que no tengo novia ni soy popular como Taiyou o Tsurugi.  
-No digas eso, Shinsuke, yo tampoco tengo novia –Dijo Taiyou tratando de apoyar a su amigo.  
-Hay mucha diferencia entre no quiero y no puedo –Reclamó Shinsuke sabiendo lo popular que es Taiyou en la escuela.  
-¿Y por qué no le pides a una chica del equipo que sea tu novia? –Sugirió Kirino.  
-¡Es verdad! –Exclamó alegre el pequeño – Kinako-san ¿Te gustaría ser mi…?  
-¡No hay tiempo para eso! –Dijo Yukimura mientras se paraba en frente de Kinako –El segundo tiempo va a comenzar.  
-¡Pero las chicas aún no han llegado! –Se quejaron Shindou y Kariya.  
-¡Y Tenma tampoco! –Agregó Nishiki.  
-Hola, chicos –Dijo Tenma llegando al lugar.  
-¿Tenma, no estás herido? –Preguntó Shinsuke.  
-No pasa nada –Dijo Tenma –Estoy bien.  
-¿Y por qué estás tan sonriente? –Preguntó Tsurugi.  
-¡Yo no conseguí una cita! –Se defendió Tenma ante la extraña mirada de sus compañeros.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Protocolo Omega.

-Beta-sama –Llamó Orca – ¿De dónde sacó ese colgante?  
-¿Éste? –Dijo Beta señalando el colgante que tenía puesto, valga la redundancia, el cual tenía la forma de la letra griega "Beta" –Me lo regaló Tenma, como regalo de amigo secreto. Resulta que él era Delta, él que se había infiltrado en nuestra base.  
-¿Gamma-sama y Alpha-sama saben eso? –Volvió a interrogar la peli rosa…Orca, no Kirino.  
-No –Respondió Beta simplemente –Y creo que es mejor que no lo sepan.

* * *

Justo cuando los jugadores de Raimon se disponían a ingresar al campo de juego para el inicio del segundo tiempo, aparecieron las tres managers.

-¡Chicos, esperen! ¡L es tenemos cartas! ¡Una para cada uno! –Exclamó Midori.

Así, las once cartas fueron repartidas entre los once jugadores.  
-¡Éstas cartas están en blanco! –Se quejó Kariya.  
-No te preocupes –Le respondió Aoi –Te aseguro de que todo saldrá bien.  
-De acuerdo –Dijo Kariya –Confío plenamente en ti.  
-Esto es para la buena suerte –Dijo Aoi para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

"_¡SÍ!" _gritaba Kariya internamente _"¡En éstos momentos soy invencible!" _

Cuando los jugadores de Raimon y Protocolo Omega se encontraron en el campo de juego, se inició el segundo tiempo.  
-¡Inicia el segundo tiempo! –Gritaba el comentarista – ¡Protocolo Omega avanza con la posesión del balón! ¡Einamu lanza un pase hacia Reiza! ¡Pero rápidamente es interceptado por la defensa Kinako, como si el amor entre ambos jugadores nunca fuera a existir! ¡Kinako avanza por el campo acompañada por Taiyou y Yukimura, los cuales se lanzan una serie de pases para avanzar entre los miembros de Protocolo Omega! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Los goleadores de Raimon están bloqueados! ¡Alpha marca fieramente a Tsurugi! ¡Gamma no deja avanzar a Shindou! ¡Y Beta abraza fuertemente a Tenma, al cual parece no incomodarle!  
-¡Tenemos que anotar un gol! –Exclamó animosamente Kinako – ¡Taiyou! ¡Cariñito! ¡Vamos!

En ese instante, las cartas que poseían los tres jugadores de Raimon empezaron a brillar.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Kinako mientras su cabello se volvía rubio claro – ¡Aphrodi!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Taiyou mientras su cabello se volvía rojo tulipán y los ojos dorados – ¡Nagumo Haruya!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Yukimura mientras su cabello se volvía blanco abuelita – ¡Suzuno Fuusuke!

Inmediatamente, el balón se elevó en frente de Kinako mientras de su espalda salían relucientes alas doradas. Taiyou saltó a patear el balón como si fuera a golpearlo con la punta del pie. Yukimura saltó de igual manera y se volteó para golpear el balón con la planta del pie. Finalmente Kinako giró sobre sí misma para golpear el balón con el talón.  
-¡Chaos Break! –Exclamaron los tres jugadores al tiempo en que el balón salía volando con fuego, hielo y plumas.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Zanou mientras sostenía una carta brillante, sin embargo, el disparo fue demasiado rápido y entró a la portería junto con Zanou.  
-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL de Raimon! –Exclamó el comentarista – ¡Al inicio del segundo tiempo, Raimon consigue anotar su primer gol! ¡Sin embargo, el marcador sigue siendo 3-1 a favor de Protocolo Omega! ¿Podrá Raimon ganar el partido?  
-¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! –Gritaban los miembros de Raimon.  
-¡Eso fue fantástico! –Exclamó Kinako mientras le daba un abrazo a Yukimura.  
-Quiero que sepas que te culpo a ti por esto –Le espetó Gamma a Beta.  
-¡Cállate! –Le reclamó Beta – ¡Si el plan falla será por guardar las cartas en el mismo lugar en donde vamos a jugar!  
-¡Se reanudó el partido! –Gritó el comentarista emocionado – ¡Alpha toma el balón y avanza hacia la portería de Raimon! ¡Sin embargo, Kinako y Kirino bloquean su camino, así que decide dar un pase hacia atrás! ¡Einamu toma el balón y es acompañado por el defensa Galling! ¡Ambos portan cartas que brillan!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Einamu mientras su cabello se volvía celeste y se le tapaba un ojo – ¡Kazemaru Ichirouta!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Galling mientras le aparecía una afro verde – ¡Kabeyama Heigorou!

Ambos jugadores de Protocolo Omega saltaron en el aire y Galling se acomodó para que Einamu se apoyara en sus pies y efectuara un salto para rematar el balón.  
-¡Tatsumaki Otoshi! –Exclamó Einamu mientras disparaba el balón hacia la portería de Raimon.  
-¡Yo lo detendré! –Exclamó Kariya mientras sostenía su carta brillante– ¡Éste día soy invencible! ¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó al tiempo en que su cabello se volvía negro y su piel morena – ¡Therese Torue!

Kariya se situó frente al disparo y levantó sus brazos hacia el costado, dispuesto a bloquearlo.  
-¡Iron Wall! –Exclamó Kariya mientras un gigantesco muro de metal detenía el disparo y lo dejaba cómodamente en su pie – ¡Nishiki-sempai! –Gritó mientras lanzaba un pase.

Nishiki corrió junto con Kirino mientras ambos sostenían sus cartas brillantes.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Nishiki mientras su cabello se volvía castaño oscuro – ¡Deasta!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Kirino mientras se volvía pelirrojo oscuro y le aparecía una fina y larga trenza – ¡Sein!

Ambos jugadores de Raimon avanzaron en dirección hacia la portería, custodiada por Zanou, quien ya sostenía una carta brillante.

Nishiki saltó junto al balón, el cual sostenía entre sus pies y lo soltó en el instante en que Kirino se volvió para rematarlo.  
-¡Shadow Ray! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras el balón salía disparado con destellos de luz y oscuridad.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Zanou mientras su cabello se volvía castaño y le aparecía esa banda naranja en la cabeza – ¡Endou Mamoru!

Zanou trató de sujetar el balón con todas sus fuerzas creyendo que con su transformación podría detenerlo, sin embargo, la fuerza del tiro fue demasiada y lo mandó a volar por los aires.  
-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! –Gritaba el comentarista – ¡Nishiki y Kirino hicieron una espléndida técnica combinada para superar al portero Zanou! ¡Esto deja "Protocolo Omega: 3 / Raimon: 2"! ¡Parece que Raimon está regresando al partido!  
-¡Kirino-sempai! ¡Nishiki-sempai! ¡Eso fue fantástico! –Exclamaba Tenma emocionado.  
-Gracias, Tenma –Dijo Kirino –Esta es la primera vez que hago un tiro a la portería.  
-¡Pero ese gol no habría sucedido si yo no hubiera detenido su ataque con mi extraordinaria técnica! –Presumió Kariya.  
-¡Eres el mejor, Kariya-kun! –Gritaba Aoi desde el banco.  
-¡Shin-sama! –Gritaba Akane – ¡Tienes que hacer un gol!  
-¡Claro que sí! –Le respondía Shindou alegre.

-¡Se reanuda el partido! –Gritaba el comentarista – ¡Parece ser que los capitanes de Protocolo Omega están furiosos! ¡En especial Beta, quien avanza golpeando a todos en el campo, menos a Tenma! ¡Los tres capitanes de alinean! ¡Parece que se preparan para hacer un tiro triple!

Los tres capitanes de Protocolo Omega avanzaron hacia la portería, custodiada por Shinsuke, mientras sostenían cartas brillantes.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Alpha mientras le aparecían unas rastas castañas y googles – ¡Kidou Yuuto!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Gamma mientras se volvía pelirrojo con los ojos verdes – ¡Kiyama Hiroto!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Beta al tiempo en que su cabello se volvía plateado y de puntitas – ¡Fubuki Shirou!

Gamma llevaba el balón, mientras que Alpha y Beta saltaron en el aire. Gamma inició la secuencia pateando el balón, el cual comenzaba a juntar energía, hacia Beta. Beta pateó el balón hacia arriba, en donde se encontraba Alpha, el cual lo regresó al suelo, golpeándolo con el talón.  
-¡BIG BANG! –Exclamaron los tres jugadores, pateando el balón al mismo tiempo, mientras generaban un disparo tan grande como la mitad del estadio.  
-¡Shinsuke! –Gritaba Tenma – ¡Tienes que detener el disparo!  
-¡Shinsuke! –Gritaron todos los miembros de Raimon.

"_Los chicos están dando su mejor esfuerzo" _pensaba Shinsuke _"¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! ¡Voy a superar las técnicas de Protocolo Omega! ¡YO LO LOGRARÉ!". _La carta que sostenía Shinsuke empezó a brillar muy intensamente.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Shinsuke mientras su cabello se volvía azul y su piel se volvía más oscura – ¡Rococo Urupa!

Shinsuke se paró en frente del disparo y una intensa aura roja empezó a salir de él, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, una mano empezó a salir del pecho de Shinsuke y creció hasta ser más grande que el disparo hecho por el equipo de Protocolo Omega.  
-¡Tamashii The Hand! –Exclamó Shinsuke mientras su poderosa técnica absorbía toda la energía del Big Bang, hasta finalmente detenerlo.

En cuanto Shinsuke tuvo el balón en su mano derecha, los miembros de Protocolo Omega no podían dejar de mostrar una cara de asombro, dado que había detenido fácilmente uno de sus mejores disparos.  
-¡Hikaru! –Gritó Shinsuke mientras le lanzaba el balón al actual chico malo del equipo.

Hikaru recibió el balón mientras que la carta que sostenía empezó a brillar.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Hikaru al tiempo en que le salían rastas, googles y una capa – ¡Demonio Strada! ¡Hagamos un tiro en cadena! –En ese momento, Hikaru silbó, llamando a cinco pingüinos negros, los cuales giraron alrededor de Hikaru para finalmente sujetarse de su pierna – ¡Koutei Penguin X!

El disparo voló en dirección a Tsurugi, el cual sostenía una carta brillante.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Tsurugi al tiempo en que se volvía brasileño – ¡Mac Roniejo!

En cuanto Tsurugi recibió el balón, lo hizo girar en el aire mientras se podía escucharse unos bongoes tocando al fondo.  
-¡Strike Samba! –Exclamó Tsurugi al tiempo en que efectuaba el disparo, el cual ahora llevaba pingüinos y confeti, y se dirigía hacia Shindou.

"_¡Éste va por ti, Akane-chan!" _pensó Shindou mientras la carta que sostenía empezaba a brillar.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Shindou mientras su cabello se volvía castaño y sus ojos azules – ¡Fidio Aldena!  
-¡Shin-sama se ve más hermoso que antes! –Gritaba Akane emocionada.

En cuanto Shindou recibió el balón, simplemente lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas formando una espada dorada.  
-¡Odin Sword! -Gritó Shindou al tiempo en que disparaba hacia portería un tiro que era una espada rodeada de pingüinos y con confeti.  
-¡Ésta vez lo pararé! –Gritaba Zanou al tiempo en que volvía a efectuar el MixiMax con Endou Mamoru.

Zanou formó un puño con su mano y saltó al frente pare golpear el suelo, formando un campo de energía alrededor suyo.  
-¡Ijigen The Hand! –Exclamó Zanou con toda la intención de detener el disparo. Aunque éste destruyó fácilmente la técnica hecha por el portero de Protocolo Omega.  
-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –Gritó el comentarista – ¡Gracias a un tiro en cadena, Shindou Takuto logra el empate para el equipo de Raimon! ¡Faltan pocos minutos para que se acabe el partido! ¿Qué equipo será el ganador?  
-¡Rayos! –Gritaba Gamma furioso – ¿Cómo es posible que hayan logrado empatar?  
-Tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor tiro –Dijo Alpha.  
-Y por nuestro mejor tiro –Aclaró Beta –Se refiere al mejor tiro que podemos hacer con las cartas.

Cuando se reanudó el partido, los tres capitanes de Protocolo Omega se pararon alrededor del balón, cada uno sosteniendo una carta brillante.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Gamma – ¡Gouenji Shuuya!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Alpha – ¡Utsunomiya Toramaru!  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Beta – ¡Endou Mamoru!

Una vez que las transformaciones estuvieron listas, los tres capitanes de Protocolo Omega posaron alrededor del balón, para posteriormente correr alrededor de éste, formando un gigantesco tornado.  
-¡Jet Stream! –Exclamaron los tres jugadores mientras saltaban dentro del tornado para patear el balón.

Varios jugadores de Raimon se interpusieron para intentar detener el disparo, sin embargo, todos salieron volando por los aires. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Tenma apareció enfrente del balón sosteniendo una carta brillante.  
-¡MixiTrans! –Exclamó Tenma mientras su cabello se volvía azul platinado y le tapaba un ojo, mientras que su ojo visible se volvía color azul con varios círculos dentro – ¡Edgar Valtinas!

Todos miraron asombrados la transformación de Tenma, en especial Beta, quien puso los ojos en forma de corazón.  
-¡Aunque me rompa la pierna, no dejaré que ganen éste partido! –Gritó Tenma al tiempo en que levantaba su pierna, formando una gigantesca espada – ¡Excalibur! –Exclamó al tiempo en que golpeaba el disparo de Protocolo Omega redirigiéndolo hacia la portería custodiada por Zanou.

Varios jugadores de Protocolo Omega intentaban detener el balón en vano, ya que el disparo se hacía más fuerte mientras más camino recorría. Zanou, el cual ya había hecho su MixiMax, se preparaba para hacer su mejor técnica.  
-¡God Catch! –Exclamó Zanou intentando detener el disparo, mas no pudo lograrlo y el disparo entró a portería, haciendo añicos la red.  
-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –Exclamó el comentarista al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción – ¡Raimon finalmente ha logrado dar vuelta al marcador justo cuando se acaba el partido! ¡El resultado final es: "Protocolo Omega: 3 / Raimon: 4"!

Todos los miembros del equipo de Raimon se felicitaban y abrazaban por haber ganado el partido, mientras Gamma hacía un berrinche, culpando a Alpha y a Beta por haber perdido. En medio de la celebración, Hikaru se acercó al equipo de Protocolo Omega.  
-Lo prometido es deuda –Le dijo Hikaru seriamente a Alpha –Bórrenles la memoria a los niños, para que al crecer olviden su experiencia traumáticas con el soccer.  
-De acuerdo –Dijo Alpha al tiempo en que sacaba una Sphere Device y activaba el borrado de memoria.  
-¡Felicitaciones, Yukimura! –Dijo Fei – ¡Eres un gran jugador!  
-Gracias, Fei-san –Agradeció Yukimura.  
-¿Llevándote bien con tu padrastro, Fei? –Preguntó Kinako alegre, mientras le tomaba el brazo a Yukimura.  
-¿Qué? –Preguntó Fei.  
-Nada –Respondió Kinako.

Por otra parte, Gamma había tomado prestado el teléfono celular de Einamu, para llamar a su jefe, Toudou Heikichi.  
-Jefe –Llamó Gamma –Le llamo para decirle que el plan falló por culpa de Alpha y Beta, en especial de Beta.  
-¿Te refieres al plan de traumatizar a los niños con soccer? –Respondió el líder –Ese plan ya lo abandonamos, ya que hemos acordado mandar al equipo Perfect Cascade para que Raimon entrene más duro y posteriormente se nos una en nuestra pelea contra Second Stage Children.  
-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Gamma anonadado – ¿Y por qué no me avisó antes?  
-Te llamamos varias veces, pero tenías el celular sin batería –Dijo el Jefe un poco molesto –Ahora toma al resto de los miembros de Protocolo Omega y vengan a entrenar a la Prisión Mugen hasta que llenen una piscina con su sudor.

Dicho esto, el jefe cortó la llamada. Mientras Gamma permanecía en blanco, finalmente terminó el festival de Fin de Año y los niños, que ya habían perdido la memoria gracias a Alpha, comenzaron a brillar al tiempo en que los rodeaba un tornado de fuego, bloques de hielo, rayos, plumas, meteoros y una banana. Cuando todos los efectos visuales desaparecieron, los que alguna vez fueron llamados "Los once mocosos", por Shindou, volvieron a su forma adulta, con ropa, conste, nadie quedó desnudo.  
-¡Endou-san! –Exclamó Tenma saltando hacia el Entrenador Endou.  
-¿Tenma, qué sucede? –Preguntó Endou preocupado – ¿Quieres jugar soccer?  
-¿Dónde plátanos estamos? –Se quejó Fudou en voz alta.  
-Fudou-san, no sea grosero –Dijo Aphrodi –Hay niños presentes.  
-Como si me importara –Volvió a decir Fudou.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, los jugadores de Raimon, las manager, y ahora los adultos, aparecieron en el club deportivo de Raimon, en donde los esperaban los otros adultos y Sasuke. Cuando los que estaban en el club vieron de nuevo a los niños vueltos a la normalidad, no podían dejar de expresar su alegría.

-¡Endou Mamoru! –Gritó Natsumi enojada – ¡Me abandonaste mientras tú te ibas con tus amigos a jugar soccer!  
-¡No fue mi culpa! –Se defendió Endou – ¡El balón pudo más que yo!

Dejando de lado esta linda conversación familiar, Haruna se encontraba llorando en el hombro de Tachimukai.  
-¿Haruna, qué te sucede? –Preguntó Tachimukai preocupado.  
-¡Es que crecen tan rápido! –Sollozó Haruna señalando a Shirou.  
-Pero Haruna, todos los niños crecen, aunque este es un caso extraño –Intentó tranquilizarla Tachimukai.  
-Tienes razón, Tachi –Dijo Haruna –Quiero que seamos padres de nuevo –En cuanto Kidou escuchó ésta oración, no pudo evitar desmayarse con espuma en la boca.  
-¿Alguien ha visto a Atsuya? –Preguntó Shirou, quien perdió de vista a su hermano.  
-¡Yo lo vi! –Dijo Nishiki –Se fue gritando cosas como "Éstas son las peores vacaciones que he tenido, ¡No recuerdo nada! Regresaré a Jamaica. Si Shirou pregunta por mí, díganle que estoy muerto".  
-¡Oh vaya! –Suspiró Fubuki –Típico de Atsuya.

A ésta hermosa reunión, también llegó otra inesperada visita.  
-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Preguntó Hitomiko consternada al ver a Hiroto grande de nuevo – ¿Dónde está Hiro-chan?  
-Hermana –Dijo Hiroto sorprendido –No me llamabas así desde que era un niño.  
-¡Tú no me hables! ¡Que ya perdiste tu lindura! –Le regañó Hitomiko.  
-¿No cree que está exagerando, Hitomiko-san? –Preguntó Kariya.  
-¡Claro que no! –Contradijo Hitomiko – ¡Aunque tenga que volver a activar el Meteorito Aliea, voy a encontrar la forma de convertirte en un niño de nuevo! –Le dijo a Hiroto.

En esos instantes, Shindou pensaba que podría conseguir unos momentos a solas con Akane.  
-Akane-chan –Le dijo Shindou de frente a la chica que le gustaba.  
-Dígame, Shin-sama –Dijo Akane sonrojada.  
-Yo quería decirte que… –Antes de que Shindou terminara la oración, cierto chico de cabello verde se interpuso entre ellos.  
-¡Shindou-kun! –Dijo Midorikawa alegremente mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Shindou –Me dijeron que tú fuiste el que me cuidó todo éste tiempo ¡Apuesto a que fui un niño muy ejemplar y jamás te hice pasar malos momentos!

Antes de que Shindou pudiera decir lo que en verdad pensaba de Midorikawa, Kirino y Taiyou lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo alejaron de la escena, siendo seguidos por Akane.

Al igual que Midorikawa, el resto de los adultos se encontraban agradeciéndole a sus respectivos niñeros, pero había una situación que era seguida atentamente por cierta chica peli morada.  
-Aki-san –Llamó Gouenji a la chica que había hecho de su madre por varios días.  
-¿Sí, Gouenji-kun? –Respondió Aki, quien se había aguantado el impulso de decir "Shuuya-chan".  
-Tenma me dijo que actuaste como mi madre durante éstos días y que cuidaste de mi –Volvió a decir Gouenji.  
-No es nada, Gouenji-kun –Dijo Aki un poco apenada.  
-Lo que en realidad quiero decirte es…..Gracias –Dijo Gouenji, el mata-pasiones.  
-¡¿Qué?! –Se quejó Fuyuka en voz alta, la cual estaba siguiendo atentamente la conversación – ¿Dónde está la declaración? ¿Dónde está el beso? ¿Dónde está el atardecer en la playa?  
-¿Fuyuka-san? –Preguntó Gouenji extrañado – ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas que todas las mañanas te bañabas con…? –Intentó decir Fuyuka, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Aki.  
-¿Me bañaba con…? –Intentaba terminar la oración Gouenji extrañado.  
-¡Eso no importa! –Dijo Aki sonrojada –Si me disculpas, me llevaré a Fuyuka para tener una charla de chicas con ella –Y dicho esto, se llevó arrastrando a Fuyuka.

En cuanto a los niñeros, se podía notar claramente a cuatro parejas felices: Shindou y Akane, Kariya y Aoi (llamados por Kirino "Aoi y Kariya", por seguridad), Kinako y, el nuevo padrastro de Fei, Yukimura, y… Tenma y Beta, ésta última pareja se había alejado del grupo para tener un momento de privacidad y disfrutar su mutua compañía.  
-…y mañana te llevaré a comer al Rairaiken –Le decía Tenma – ¡El mejor restaurante de la ciudad!  
-¡Muchas gracias, Tenma-kun! –Dijo Beta –Sabes que me encanta la sopa de camarón.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio observando el atardecer, no había beso, no hay playa, pero hay un atardecer.  
-Oye Tenma –Llamó Beta a su amado.  
-¿Sí, cariño? –Preguntó Tenma un poco sonrojado.  
-Quiero que mi carruaje de bodas tenga forma de Onigiri.

**¡FIN!**

**¡Y aquí termina Dulce Infancia!**

**Sé que he andado un tanto desaparecida todo éste tiempo, pero entré a clases, así que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos...¡Bueno! ¡Mejor nunca que tarde!...digo...¡Mejor tarde que nunca!**

**¡Gracias a Kim Natsuyaki, Shizuka Kasukabe, Sabrina-sama, ferdita99, blackmoon11, angylopez, fudou-123, Akira Fubuki, Miki-san, Yuko-96, Clara Nishisawa, sophi vallejo, endaki308, Guest, Shirou Kiyama, natsumi elizabet, azumi99 y a Beryl96 por sus reviews y a todos los que me han seguido a lo largo de toda esta historia!**

**También quiero hacerles una última pregunta...  
¿Les gusta la mantequilla de maní? ok no xD  
¿Cuál fue su capítulo preferido?  
El capítulo que más me gustó fue el "Capítulo 8: Citas, conflictos y Hiroto" **

**¡Próximamente se viene un nuevo fic basado en el mundo de Inazuma Eleven normal, con los protagonistas Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Kurimatsu, Shourin, Shishido (tal vez los tres últimos no) en ... "Todos aman a Aki"! ¡A estrenarse en...no sé...próximamente, no mañana pero próximamente!**

**¡Adiosiin! ¡Nos vemos en otro fic o review! **

**¿Un último review?**


End file.
